


flash forward (we're taking on the world together)

by hickeylou (sowearegay)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating/Bonding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/hickeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He bit his lip and tried to control himself—it was embarrassing enough that he was in</em> heat—<em>an</em> omega—<em>with cum splattered all over his chest, trying to fuck himself into another orgasm, but even more so that all Louis wanted in that moment was for Harry to </em>dominate <em>him, shed his clothes and take care of Louis, toss him around and take what he wanted from him. Which—</em>woah.</p><p> <br/>In which Omega Louis and Alpha Harry are absolutely perfect for each other and say I love you too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flash forward (we're taking on the world together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugspokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugspokemon/gifts).



> ~~this is the single longest fic I've ever written and, as annalee so graciously put it, a milestone. Also, I know it won't help, but I'm really sorry. This is PWP to the extreme.~~
> 
> ~~Songs referenced in this fic:~~  
>  Sixteen Candles - The Crests  
> Dancing Queen - ABBA (thank kris)
> 
>  _what i've now realized is_ a dedication to annalee  
> 

**flash forward (we're taking on the world together)**

When he was younger, the little boy's idea of heaven was a good footie team with ace little players by his side and the best captain the world had ever seen—that being _himself_ , of course.

It was a bit sucky when Louis realized that people weren't lining up on all ends to be a part of his footie team under the misleading information that they all somehow gathered about him being _bossy_ , but Louis wasn't crushed. Of the few people who did want to be on his team (who would probably lick his feet if he so desired—his followers, obviously) all of them sucked. But, that didn't crush Louis, either. With the self proclaimed best team captain in the world, what did a team matter, anyway? They were only there to make Louis seem more threatening which he _obviously_ didn't need at six years of age; 38 inches and 45 pounds of pure _threat_. Oh yeah.  
  
Despite the fact, Louis was still in need of a team and being short of one person when the other team had inappropriately gathered twelve was simply unfair.  
  
"Hey alright, then. I know you're scared but ya can't have twelve people on your half and I need someone anyway." Louis kindly reminded the other team in the high-pitched trill of his voice with a hand on his cocked hip in proper poise. "Well?"  
  
Now it was Louis' turn to hold the power and he loved the way it felt; anyone, and he means anyone, he chose would have to be a part of his team whether they felt suited or not and Louis _loved_ that. He could choose the slick, the scrawny, the tallest, the fattest, the fastest, the coolest, the shortest, or  
  
"That one. You, with the curly hair. Why don't you come be on my team, yeah? Come on."  
  
Of all the kids on the team, this one was probably the most unnoticeable. He was their secret weapon, _obviously_ , and Louis couldn't hold the snicker he gave when the other team all but willingly offered the pink cheeked, _embarrassed_ boy up. They thought they were fooling him and they'd better think twice. Louis was smart, his mum said so.  
  
"What's your name, mate?" Louis asked, throwing his arm and over the boy's shoulders like he'd seen older men in movies do as he walked the curly haired lad to his spot.  
  
"'M Harry." Louis smiled.  
  
"I like your hair, Harry. Real luscious. You know what that means?" The boy looked up at Louis with wide eyes, mildly concerned that he didn't know the big words the other boy was tossing around. Louis snorted. "Yeah, neither do I. Saw it on an advert, you see." Harry giggled.  
  
"I'm gonna call you Curly. Do you mind that?" Harry shook his head, eagerly wanting to make a good impression on the boy who was obviously much more popular than himself. "Good." Louis smiled.  
  
Harry bit his lip, wondering if he should say what he was thinking or not. "I've never had that nickname before." He whispered in secret.  
  
Louis looked at him half incredulously. "'Course not. That's a Tommo _original_. I'm Louis, by the way."  
  
"Tommo?"  
  
"Tomlinson." He shrugged, dusting Harry's shoulders as he stood him in his position. "You and I, I can tell we're gonna be great friends." He promised with a smile, roughing up Harry's hair and leaving him grinning in place as the boy jogged back up to midfield to wait for the whistle.  
  
At long last, Louis' team lost, _disastrously_ so. It was quite possibly the utmost devastating thing Louis had ever experienced, at least for the moment. When the final goal was shot and cheers were made, he sat himself at a nearby stump and picked at blades of grass in self pity. After clapping hands (or punching guts) in show of good sportsmanship—despite Louis' lack of presence—everyone dispersed; those on his team (the losing team) each found a quiet place to wait aimlessly for Louis to finish his pity party and those of the other team (the _winning_ team) hung out in quiet groups, snickering and cheering about, casting sly, arrogant glances at the boy on the stump. It was _devastating._  
  
Louis was sure, he was so sure, so _confident_ in both his leadership and football skills that he was _positive_ they'd come in a close second at the very _least,_ but the whopping end score of 5-0—the _opposing_ team—was nothing short of a slap in the face; a punch in the gut that made him lose all self confidence whatsoever. Reality that made Louis remember that dreams were just dreams. He sighed mournfully, digging a hole into the dirt with his fingers. He vaguely heard the sheepish footsteps approaching him, but he didn't look up.  
  
Only when a cup of pudding and a spoon was presented to him with a shaky hand did Louis decide it was worth a glance and he realized that it was none other than Curly himself. Louis was stunned; he figured with the loss of the game that being Louis' friend had lost all appeal, even for his 'followers'. Their eyes met in an uneasy stare.  
  
"I've only got one cup," Harry admitted with a half guilty whisper, "But I have two spoons. Or you can have it. I had one earlier." Louis met his eyes then trailed his gaze back to the outstretched hand and pudding cup.  
  
"Can I really?" Louis asked, stunned, still.  
  
Harry nodded with a quiet smile and Louis bit his lip in response, straining to contain his excitement and reaching for the pudding and spoon in a carefully slow approach when all he really wanted to do was snatch it from him and swallow it down. When Harry didn't pull it from him and run off laughing like Louis half expected him to, he was instantly gracious.  
  
"Thanks." He offered, positively beaming as he peeled back the lid. He sighed contentedly around the spoon as he took his first bite, eyes fluttering in delight. Harry stood awkwardly and avoided staring at Louis, shifting his weight from one foot to the other idly—he didn't want to leave, per se, but he didn't want to stay where he wasn't invited, either.  
  
"Well, come on." Harry looked at Louis, worried that he might send him away. Instead, Louis patted the unpicked grass beside him and smiled. "Sit."  
  
Sighing in relief, Harry grinned and plopped himself beside Louis instantly. Louis offered him the cup with a smile and Harry dug the extra spoon from his pocket and took a dollop, humming around his first bite, too. It was silent as the two shared spoonfuls of pudding and when there was only one bite left, Harry mindlessly licked at his spoon and spoke.  
  
"I know we lost the game, and I know I'm not that good at football," Harry acknowledged openly, meeting Louis' wide, attentive stare with a genuine smile and a hopeful gleam in his eye. "But I think we're gonna be good friends, too."

—

As he grew older, Louis' dream grew with him just as all the other six year olds' dreams did when they turned twelve. At that point, the near pubescent child's idea of heaven was waking up one morning in a rut. An alpha— _the_ alpha. His mum was a proper omega and house mother of five and Louis aspired to be much more than that, no offense to her—he loved his mum, that just wasn't his jig.

Everyone knew Harry was going to be an alpha— _that_ was obvious. And Louis, despite his natural petite size and figure, joined forces with Harry as his best friend who was also (determined) to be an alpha—Louis was no longer going to be _the_ alpha, but Louis and Harry together would become the _alphas_. They'd rule the school, roam around with babes under their arms out the wazoo and _that_ was the dear dream, fantasy, idea of _heaven_ that Louis held up front in his mind over all else. He was determined.  
  
He had all the character traits of an alpha (bossy, demanding, synonyms etc.) and the physique of an omega (big bum, petite figure, squeaky voice, small cock)—it was contradicting. Louis blamed his father (as he blamed him for all else, too). His mum was always showering him with support, assuring him that no matter what he turned out to be she'd love him no less, but he'd not hear it—he was going to be an alpha and that was that. It wasn't a _desirous_ hope he had to become one, in fact, it was a universal _truth_ as far as Louis was concerned and of that he was certain.  
  
When Harry turned fifteen and began growing taller and pudgier and all Louis did at fifteen (and on now both at sixteen, Harry even _taller_ ) was grow a bigger bum, he was a little turned down. He ignored the fact, though, and wore looser shirts to cover his little tummy and better fitting pants that didn't strain over his bum too much (which were hard to find if not in the _women's_ section) and never ceased acting like the big dog as he awaited his predetermined rut, which wasn't much of a hard act to keep considering the fact that Harry was one of his only friends and was constantly ready to indulge to Louis' every whim at the drop of a hat. It worked out.  
  
Harry never admitted it, never flat out said it, but Louis knew he loved his bum, so that was a real ego booster. (Was more so fascinated by it, really, but,) Louis found suited to tease Harry every time he caught him staring at it (too often for _Harry's_ own good) and Harry always appropriately blushed as he tore his eyes from the swell and met Louis' widely, as if he wasn't expecting to get caught after about the fifth time that day. He couldn't help it; he'd never seen a bum so big. And it wasn't _huge,_ either, it was just, like, perfect.  
  
"Catch you again, Curly, I might just have to whack ya." Louis sneered as he fixed his bag on his shoulder and continued walking out to lunch. Harry took quick steps to catch up; he was always trailing behind and not un-ironically since he trailed behind in just about everything else in his life, too. Louis thought it was admirable, but he'd never admit it.  
  
"Sorry, it's just, um—d'you hear about Johnny?" He asked, catching up.  
  
"Johnny?" Louis said, sitting. Harry sat across from him at the round table and nodded, his always wide eyes looking at Louis intently.  
  
"Yeah. Went through heat a couple days ago, that's why he hasn't been here." Louis hummed around his sandwich, tearing off a piece and chewing. Harry was still looking at him with gravity, like everything _he_ felt about the situation was dependent completely on how _Louis_ felt about it. He waited for Louis to swallow.  
  
"Sucks." He offered, sipping his soda with a shrug. Harry's stare didn't waver, nor did its intensity.  
  
"D'you think we're going to get anything soon?" Harry asked quietly. Louis smiled around another bite and flicked under Harry's chin tenderly—mockingly so, but tenderly no less.  
  
"'S that what you're worried about, buddy'o? Ah, don't think about it. Alpha's don't present until their seventeenth. And then betas, well, you don't have to worry about that." Harry nodded but the worry in his features remained blatant beside the wide worry in his eyes. Louis pushed Harry's sandwich closer to the boy. "Go on, eat."  
  
Harry looked down at it and grabbed a bite, looking up at Louis with his normally innocent, gleeful eyes, no longer wide with concern as if the previous conversation hadn't occurred at all. "What are you doing over the weekend?"  
  
Louis shrugged. "Mum's going up with the girls to visit their dad. Didn't wanna go." Harry nodded and took another bite, shoulders hunched in his always bad postured way of going about _life_. "D'you wanna come over? Not gonna do much but we could watch films or something, play video games?" Louis asked, stealing a chip.  
  
Harry brightened up at the suggestion, nodding eagerly with chipmunk cheeks to which Louis gave a short laugh, eyes crinkling around the corners as he averted his gaze—he could probably stare at Harry all day, he just had a certain _glow_ about him. "What do you want me to bring?"  
  
Louis thought about it over another chip from Harry's bag. "Money, maybe? Just a little. My mum's giving me money for pizza but if you come over maybe we should probably get two since you eat like a pig."  
  
Harry's shoulders slouched. "I only eat because I need to."  
  
That made Louis laugh—it was always Harry's excuse, eating because it was what his body called him to do as the natural human being he was. He wasn't big at all— _at all_ —but Louis loved to tease him about it.  
  
"Aw, my baby Haz." Louis teased, pinching his cheeks with a mocking pout. "We'll even get some hot wings for ya, how's that sound?" Harry slapped his hand away and looked at him crossly to the degree only of which a five year old could look cross and somehow cute and Louis just wanted to cuddle him up.  
  
"Yeah, alright, we'll see if you'll be saying that when I quit sharing my food with you. I've seen your tummy too, you know." Harry snapped, brows furrowing further when Louis laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, now." Louis pouted. "You know I didn't mean it, me and my tummy love you and your pudge. Dunno what we'd do without you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, snatching his bag from the table and glaring at Louis as he shoved chip crumbs in his mouth. Louis pouted again, reaching for Harry's hand in console.  
  
"Come on. Here, look." Louis tried, turning to his bag and digging something out. Harry tried not to look interested in whatever it was that Louis was hoping to win his heart back with, but he couldn't say that he truly _wasn't_ interested. Louis always won him back, but only at a highly set price. When Louis pulled it out and looked at Harry again, Harry looked away and huffed, shoving more crumbs in his mouth.  
  
"I've got pudding." Louis purred, holding it out and showing it in cute little movements.  
  
Harry glanced at him sideways but snapped his attention back the other way immediately. "Is it chocolate?"  
  
Louis scoffed. _"Obviously."_  
  
Harry looked over carefully, slowly—not unlike a cat trying to be won over with a treat, taking cautious, baby steps to get it. Harry's narrowed gaze flicked up to Louis and back to the pudding. "Have you got a spoon?" Louis showed it to him.  
  
Harry stared for a moment more before snatching it all up, staring at it in his hands with an eager lick of his lips. "Thanks, boo." He cheered elatedly, eyes bright and near hidden by his smile as he took a spoonful. He hummed blissfully as he sucked all the chocolate from it—it was the _reality_ of heaven, as far as Harry was concerned.  
  
He met Louis' eyes excitedly and set the cup down, looking through the mess of school work in his bag for another bag of chips. "Got something for you, too." He said, holding it out to Louis. Louis smiled and took it delightedly.

——

Friday didn't roll around so much as it just _came_ and Louis was helping his mum pack the bags into her car for the weekend.

"Money's on the counter." She reminded him for the third time within the minute as she gave her last spiel on what to do, what not to do, what to remember, what numbers to call and etcetera. The pizza money was an apparent priority.  
  
"I know, mum." Louis sighed. He was trying to be patient, Lord was he trying.  
  
She looked at him as if she'd just remembered that he was there and clicked her tongue in a soft pout. "Oh, Lou. You sure you don't wanna come up with us? It's not too late to pack your bag. Your father would love to see you."  
  
Louis shook his head. "I'm a busy man, mum! If he wants to see me, he can schedule an appointment and bring his arse down _here_." He assured with a soft smile, kissing her cheek as she gathered him in her arms.  
  
"Oh, you're going to regret it one of these days."  
  
"I promise you he will, mum." He said, squeezing her.  
  
"Alright, then." She said narrowly, tapping his nose. "You be good, now. Don't get yourself into any trouble, you understand? We'll be back Sunday night." Louis nodded, smiling past his eyes.  
  
"Got it, mum." He promised, hopping up and pecking a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and wrapped him in one last hug.  
  
"I'll miss you, you know."  
  
"I know." Louis beamed. She scoffed and pushed off of him with a playful glare.  
  
"Alright Mr. Big Pants, get yourself inside." She scolded kiddingly, slapping Louis' bum as he sauntered away. He turned back and glared at her—it wasn't _playful,_ it fucking _hurt._ "Call the girls down, too, will you?" She called. Louis rolled his eyes and made his way up, giving a hug and kiss to each of his sisters as they left, despite some of the older one's protests.  
  
"Like Snow White and the Dwarves." The smallest giggled; Louis was endeared.  
  
"Yeah," He whispered as if in secret, "Only, I'm not quite sure if I remember right—Snow White never did _this_ , did she?" He teased, tackling his sister with tickles until she was up in his arms entirely and Louis was making fart noises on her tummy.  
  
"No! No!" She giggled, pushing away. Louis laughed.  
  
"'Course not." He said, brows furrowed in mock seriousness. The stern line of his lips upturned in a grin as he spoke, "That's a Tommo _special_."

——

Louis spent the next hour or so tidying up (tossing things in his closet) and busying himself with bags of chips and rom-cons on the sofa. Harry was due at any moment, but Louis was bored. Luckily, before Louis got the chance to whip out his phone and shoot Harry yet another text relaying how incredibly bored he was and ask when exactly Harry was planning on popping by, the doorbell rang.

Excitedly, Louis jumped, giggled, and made for it. Promptly outside of it was a red cheeked Harry looking as just-rolled-out-of-bed as ever—which Louis took as meaning that Harry caught up on some sleep so they could stay up being bored _even later_ than normal—holding out three pizza boxes and a sheepish smile.  
  
"I hope you didn't order pizza yet," he greeted, "Because mum made me bring some." With a shake of Louis' head and a slowly growing grin, Harry held up a bag and smiled proudly. "Good. I've also got wings."

——

It was a quarter to twelve and Louis and Harry were having at the whole sleepover game; _playing_ games, telling jokes, half watching movies, wholly talking, and stealing food off of each other's plates despite the fact that they were both eating the same meal. It was fun, much more than Louis would've ever had at his father's or Harry would've at home while Louis visited his pop.  
  
"I'm telling you, Harry—that Niall bloke, biggest klutz I ever saw." Louis retold around a mouth of pizza. "You've gotta meet him."  
  
Harry hadn't been able stop laughing for the past half hour and Louis couldn't stop himself from making him laugh; dynamic duo, however that made them that. "He's in my _class_ , Louis." Harry giggled, then coughed, choking around a bite of pizza himself.  
  
"Well, then, you've got to meet him when I'm around. And then we can make him do klutzy things like walk in a straight line—d'you know he can't do that? Little halfwit, he is, but everybody loves him." Louis shrugged, smiling. Harry took another bite of pizza.  
  
"You got any ice cream?" Louis rolled his eyes and shut Harry's loud mouth chewing by the chin, shaking his head.  
  
"Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?"  
  
Immediately Harry broke out in a smile too large to keep his eyes open, pizza showing between his teeth. " _Pleeaase_."  
  
Louis, unimpressed, rolled his eyes once again and snatched Harry's plate from him, tossing it out with his own. He grinned. The _glory_ of plastic plates.  
  
"D'you want pistachio or vanilla?"  
  
"Whatever you're having's fine." Harry half replied, watching the telly more than he was paying any attention to Louis. Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes, but tugged out the tub of vanilla and grabbed two spoons.  
  
"What's playing?" Louis asked, settling into the sofa beside Harry; he looked truly entranced.  
  
"It's A Wonderful Life." He murmured, watching closer. Louis smiled; Harry was the biggest goof and Louis loved him for it. Eventually Harry came around to asking Louis if he had the ice cream that he'd promised without actually asking directly or even looking at him, to which Louis responded with a soft smile and the presentation of his own spoon for Harry to eat off of. It went on like that for about five minutes. Louis wasn't particularly interested in the movie, but Harry looked to be enjoying it enough that he didn't really mind the idea of watching it out with Harry until it was over. It was quite a romantic movie, really—at least as far as Louis had seen. He was in the middle of wondering how much fun it might be to act the movie out on stage—the cheeky personality of the main character and the cheeky personality of the little lady beside him; it'd be fun, he thought—when Harry turned to him rather abruptly.  
  
"D'you want the moon, Lou?"  
  
Louis giggled, looking at Harry curiously. "What, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed, stretching for Louis on the sofa until he was laying on his stomach and looking up at him with the largest puppy eyes Louis had ever seen. "The moon, Lou. D'you want it? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down, just for you, Lou."  
  
Louis laughed, rolling his eyes beside the crinkles of his smile and the flutter in his chest. "C'mon, Harry, now you're just being cheesy." Harry bit back a smile, leaning up and closer to Louis.  
  
"No," He whispered, "I'm just being George Bailey." Louis blushed, but Harry didn't seem to notice it, smiling and cuddling into the side of his tummy, snuggling up comfortably. He sighed contentedly.  
  
"Cream?" Louis asked, clearing his throat and willing his heart to calm in his chest. Harry nodded and sucked the vanilla off of the spoon Louis offered, sighing again.  
  
"I'm serious, though. I'd pull down the moon, just for you. All you have to do is ask." Louis didn't allow himself to mull over it and said nothing, letting the silence pass over them.  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you—have you thought about dating, recently?" He asked quietly, a thought that had been playing in his head for a while.  
  
Startled, Louis tried to come up with an answer. "Well—not really, no."  
  
Harry sat up then, running a hand through his hair. He didn't look at Louis. "Well I was just thinking, because, like—I mean, most people find their mates in high school, you know? After their first rut or heat, and you're sixteen, you know? And I was just thinking—"  
  
Louis stopped him with a soft smile and a hand over Harry's—then, realizing the intimacy of the touch, put it on Harry's shoulder awkwardly. Either way Harry looked at Louis for consolation, not seeming to notice Louis' uneasiness past his reassuring smile. "I've got years, Harry, _years_ before I have to worry about any of that. Even if I have my rut at the end of this year—which I should, if not then next year—I don't have to mate right away. And you do, too, you've got years. Don't worry about it."  
  
Not acknowledging his reassurances, Harry looked at Louis, worry clouding his wide eyes. "Louis, have you ever thought about dating me?" He asked softly, molding his lips around each word carefully, slow in his pronunciation.  
  
No words could describe the multiple waves of emotion Louis felt in that moment; the shock, first, processing the words and then gauging them, their meaning; realizing that the words weren't simply words, next, but were in fact words that left Harry's mouth directed exclusively to Louis; shock, again; and, finally, flustered frustration as he tried to come up with a coherent answer at the question posed.  
  
"I—uh," Louis half expected Harry would butt in and say something, mend his question or take it back entirely, hoped for it, even, but all Harry did was stare, anxious for the answer. "Well, I—"  
  
"Louis," Harry broached, finally butting in. With a sigh of relief and a slight relaxation of his shoulders, Louis looked over to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you—I, um," He said, stumbling over his words. With furrowed brows and frustrated concentration, Harry took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out, Louis? With me, I mean. Would you like to go out with me?" He said quickly, eyes firm on Louis' and swimming with uncertainty.  
  
Louis sat in silence, gauging the situation with a dry mouth and wide eyes. When he could formulate no other way to respond properly after processing the situation in its entirety, he fell to nodding. "Uh-huh."  
  
Truthfully, Louis had never considered it, but when he thought about it, he had never really imagined his life with anyone else, either. Sure, his dream consisted of babes beneath his arms, but he imagined them only as short term screws. When he thought about it, and when he thought back to the many times he considered his future, Harry was always, always there. So maybe, somewhere in his mind, he'd always hoped for this—that they'd be much more important to each other than best friends, at the very least.  
  
Eyes widening, a smile crept onto Harry's lips as the uncertainty in his eyes washed away with new found excitement. Blinking, Harry sat for a moment, staring at Louis proper stunned. Running a hand through his hair, disbelieving smile on his lips, Harry hopped up in excitement and paced in circles disbelievingly, clapping his hands once and biting his lip. Stopping after only a few paces, Harry turned to Louis as if suddenly remembering that he was there, smile wider than Louis ever thought possible.  
  
"Louis!" He shouted excitedly, making his way back to the boy and kneeling beside him. "Are you—oh my god, did that just happen? Do you really wanna?"  
  
Shook out of his own episode of disbelief, Louis smiled softly. "Yeah? I guess I do." He admitted quietly, the moment, Harry's face inches from his own, the _joy_ all feeling too private to speak any louder.  
  
Harry didn't even say anything, couldn't find the words to express how happy he was, but simply launched himself at Louis, pressing him into the couch with a kiss and a smile wider than life. Startled, Louis' hands jumped up, held awkward between their bodies as he realized the smooch. He pressed them to Harry's chest softly and kissed back; it was a simple one, just the touch of lips on lips, but Louis pressed his harder against Harry's to show that he was alright with it.  
  
Harry pulled away. "I didn't mean to do that." He panted, only centimeters away, gleaming eyes on Louis'. Louis smiled softly, the pink dusting his cheeks identical the the pink dusting Harry's.  
  
"Yes you did." He said, gazes locked.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, I did." He confessed, licking over his lips again, eyes never leaving Louis'. "Can I do it again?" Louis blushed and looked away sheepishly, his smile widening and heart fluttering.  
  
He bit his lip, nodding and meeting Harry's gaze again. "I wouldn't mind that." Biting his own lip excitedly, Harry squeaked quietly and leaned back in to kiss him, sighing softly as their lips met, humming into it. He ran a hand behind Louis' neck softly and Louis sighed with the touch, contented by it.

——

The night ended with Harry and Louis kissing, each willing themselves to stay up longer (even popping popcorn to make them obligated), the whirl of emotions of the night soon tiring them out. The contentedness each of them felt soon willed them both to relaxation and barely open lids until kisses between giggles and the throwing of kernels became kissing alone and Louis and Harry were molded into each other's sides languidly, sighing and enjoying each others' embrace.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, petting Louis' hair tenderly, mindlessly.  
  
Louis hummed, snuggling into Harry's chest; they had been trying to keep their eyes open for the end of It's A Wonderful Life—damn long movie, really—and though it was one of his favorites, even Harry couldn't wait for it to end, much less keep his eyes open as it played out.  
  
"'M tired."  
  
"Me too." He yawned, blinking drowsily at the boy beneath him.  
  
Louis smiled then yawned, just as tired. Harry found it impossibly cute. "Wanna go to bed?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, smiling too.  
  
After shutting off the telly and lights and sluggishly making their way to Louis' room, they each stripped themselves to comfort—briefs and a t-shirt for Louis, briefs after much self-convincing for Harry—and snuggled under the duvet. Of the many times Harry had slept over, they'd never gotten into bed snuggling, obviously, but Louis somehow always found his way to Harry's side by morning and vice versa. The only difference tonight was that Louis cuddled himself into Harry's side very much awake (or more so than when he was asleep), sighing into the warmth of his bare chest.  
  
"G'night, Lou." Harry breathed, pressing a kiss to his forehead and nose then lips.  
  
Keeling at the soft touches and heart fluttering, Louis pecked Harry's lips too. "Good night, Harry." He whispered, listening to Harry's deep breaths as they both fell into slumber.

——

The morning was not as relaxing. Waking up, Louis felt hazy and hot. He figured it was simply that it was much too hot beneath the duvet with the both of them snuggled up together, but when Louis went to throw it off of him, he realized that he wasn't covered at all and Harry was on the other side of the bed. It was when he made to sit up that Louis realized that there was something desperately wrong; he immediately felt dizzy with the quick movements and with a hand pressed to his head he realized just how hot he actually was. He felt sweaty and gross all over, but it was much different than Louis had ever felt before. And then he felt wet, and it wasn't as if he wasn't already wet, but with the realization that things were terribly out of balance and a hand holding him up on the sheets, he also realized how incredibly wet _they_ were, how incredibly wet _he_ had made them.  
  
"H-Harry." He said shakily, scared beyond his wits. He didn't understand, he really didn't, and the wet beneath him felt more slick than moist.  
  
Stirring slightly, Harry turned over to the sound of Louis' voice, blinking slowly awake. Noticing the concern taking over Louis' features and his two wet, outstretched fingers in confusion, Harry bolted up immediately, getting a whiff of the room. His eyes widened on Louis and Louis' stayed unflaggingly scared on Harry's—he had traced the moist back to his arse, all of it, soaking through his briefs and the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Harry—I,"  
  
"You're going through heat." Harry said calmly. He was scared, too, but he suppressed it for Louis and assessed the situation—Harry had prepared himself for the possibility that he'd wake up an omega one day, sure that he would, but he never imagined _Louis_ would be one, much less have his first heat when Harry was around, laying next to him no less.  
  
Louis was looking at Harry like he had two heads, absolutely incredulous. "No, Harry, fuck. What the _fuck_?" He yanked his shirt off quickly and shoved his briefs off his legs disbelievingly, paying no mind to Harry just beside him, staring at his swollen, blurting cock in utter denial. He looked up at Harry. "There's no way."  
  
Moving closer to Louis carefully, Harry tried to reach out to him reassuringly, but Louis pushed him away. "Louis,"  
  
" _No_! I'm— _no_ , Harry, I'm gonna be an _alpha_ , I'm an _alpha_ , I'm supposed to have a _rut_."  
  
"Louis," Harry tried again, breathlessly, "Please lay down."  
  
" _Harry_ ," Louis gasped, stunned that he would even entertain the idea that Louis was meant to be anything _other_ than an alpha.  
  
"Louis, please." He begged, coming closer, finally. Louis shook his head, backing away from Harry.  
  
"No, there's no way, Harry. It's just not possible, I—" Harry shushed him with a kiss, supple and reassuring.  
  
"Louis," He whispered, "Please. Lay down." It shut Louis up and he was compliant as Harry willed him down by his shoulders, gaze strong on his blue eyes. He had no words. His eyes were wide as he watched Harry watching him. "Thank you." Harry praised softly.  
  
Pecking a kiss over Louis' lips, he sat up and shifted himself off of the bed. "Louis, I'm going to be right back, just, please. Stay there, okay?" All Louis could do was nod.  
  
Left alone, Louis' gaze immediately fell upon his dick; hard, fat, and almost purple at the head—in his haziness he couldn't come up with a thought clearer than the only one protruding in his brain to touch it and make sure it was real. Brushing his fingertips over it softly the sensation hit him all at once and it was then that he realized just how much it fucking hurt. He gasped, the gentle touch relieving only a bit of the pain that he was feeling until his head was thrown back and his hand was wrapped around his small cock in full, tugging it dryly.

" _Oh_ ," Immediately the pleasure over took all of Louis' senses and he was wrapped up in the wet sound of the slowly increasing pace his hand was making around his cock. It was just about the most intense wank he'd ever experienced to date and groans were flying from him without control and without a care, and it hadn't even been a _minute_.  
  
He passed a thumb over the blurting head of his cock and hissed through his teeth, fully immersed in the moment, heels digging into the bed, muscles tightening, back arching; it was proper sinful and all Louis could think was _fuck, fuck, fuck_.

" _Fuck_ ," He began fucking into his hand so hard that the sheets shuffled up under him and until they brushed against his rim with his cold, long forgotten slick. Louis hadn't considered fucking himself. Eyes wide and a gasp ripping from his chest, Louis immediately began rutting back against the wet sheets with nothing on his mind but his impending—and much needed—orgasm. He was _desperate_.

It seemed to them both as Harry entered the room with two bottles in his hand and a dry flannel that Louis had forgotten all about him. Harry knew that he should've felt weird or some sort of guilt standing in the door way watching his best mate—(premature) boyfriend, now—get off during his heat (or at all, really), clearly uncontrollably, and he wasn't aroused necessarily (though he wasn't turned _off,_ either), but he couldn't help his stare. Running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath, he cursed, setting his things on the dresser and making his way to the bed quickly.  
  
Eyes popping open as the bed dipped with Harry's weight, Louis looked up quickly, startled and half ready to defend himself or bend over and let Harry do whatever he wanted, really. He made no move to hide his actions, but his rutting became less pronounced and slower in the movement, contemplative and desperate. Dry-mouthed and unsure of what he would say anyway, Harry just stared, gulping and shifting closer to Louis. A slow, nonthreatening growl rippled in Louis' chest the closer that Harry moved to him but Harry only paused for a moment as Louis snarled.  
  
Carefully, Harry brought a hand to Louis' knee and immediately all his defenses were cut with a small yelp, whimpering as if Harry'd hit him. He rutted harder against the bed, panting and looking up at Harry desperately.

"Louis,"  
  
" _Fuck_." He was close to cumming already and it was about the fastest wank Louis had ever had save for his first few times. "Please," he panted, red-cheeked and sweating, ready to cry. "Harry, leave. Please." He was begging, truly, because with Harry in front and the desperation building up inside of him his clouded mind was slowly hit by reality and he didn't want Harry to witness it. It happened that it was already too late to help it despite Louis' strife in trying to suppress his coming orgasm, because as Harry moved his warm hand from Louis' knee to his thigh, his voice soft around a whisper of " _Louis_ ," and Louis was cumming with a high-pitched cry.  
  
" _Ah_ —" Everything went white and all he could hear was ringing in his ear as the pleasure took control. He arched his back in a desperate attempt to chase the high and run away from it, all at once too much. He was crying and groaning, squeezing his cock and pumping it even, going over it until his cries were ripping from his throat and he was pumping over again. He could feel Harry there, somewhere, close to him, but he couldn't gauge the world around him, blinded by white pleasure. Coming down from his high he felt Harry running his hands up his thighs soothingly, speaking in soft, reassuring whispers as he cooed Louis to calmness.

"Shh, it's okay, babe."  
  
"Harry," He managed finally; he was tired, but desperate still, begging in vain. "No, stop. I'm—please, Harry, you don't have to do that, I'll be okay I—" He tried to move, tried to stop rutting his hips against the mattress so maybe he could stand up and lock himself in the bathroom away from Harry and cry from embarrassment and desperation, because _fuck_ , but his legs were weak and Harry's hands on his thighs were heavy. His gaze flicked to Louis' widely.

"That's where I shit." Louis clarified, as if Harry didn't understand what he was getting at, hoping it'd get him to lay off. But Harry shook his head either because he _really_ didn't get what he was trying to say or it didn't happen to matter either way, which baffled Louis to no end.  
  
"No, Lou. You're clean during heat, we learned it last year, I remember, I saw it in a video, but that's not the point." Harry stated with certainty and it would make sense, that Harry would know that and Louis wouldn't, because Harry was always concerned with his breed and Louis didn't ever pay attention unless it was concerning information on alphas, and even then only half so. "Please, Louis. I want to help you, but I won't unless you say it's okay."  
  
It was more of a statement of concern than a plea, and he added, "You'll feel better," as if it could convince Louis past his doubts. It did.  
  
Louis bit back another whimper, hips rocking into the sheets as he willed his thoughts to go away. Harry ran his hands to the tops of Louis' thighs and gave them a small squeeze, massaging them softly. It was all Louis could do to not just cum right then and there. "Okay." He agreed breathlessly, hips stuttering, aching for more of Harry, more of his touch. "Fuck, okay."  
  
He bit his lip and tried to control himself—it was embarrassing enough that he was _in heat_ —an _omega_ —with cum splattered all over his chest, trying to fuck himself into another orgasm, but even more so that all Louis wanted in that moment was for Harry to _dominate_ him, shed his clothes and take care of him, toss him around and take what he wanted from him. Which— _woah_. He kept rutting against the bed with a low whine, hips rolling mostly involuntarily to the drug that was _lust_ and _pleasure_ and _need,_ watching Harry with full attention and uncertain eyes. He was desperate, allowing himself fully to the care of Harry with trust, throwing caution to the wind—he knew Harry would never hurt him, but he also knew that if Harry even _tried_ Louis wouldn't have to strength to fight back. Still, he watched Harry in desperation, completely at his mercy with small whines and pants and the roll of his hips, hoping that he'd do something soon.  
  
The second Louis let him, Harry's hands were firm at the jut of his hips, pushing them to a stop with force, thumbs digging into the bones. Louis huffed in frustration and tried to roll his hips harder, confused but determined with furrowed brows, caught off guard by the touch and afraid Harry didn't actually mean to help him.  
  
" _Harry_ ," He cried helplessly, looking at Harry with untrusting eyes, hands pinching into his arms, trying to pry them off his hips. After a few more recklessly defiant bucks and rolls of his hips fighting against Harry's hold, Louis acquiesced with a weak cry, hips giving only few feeble bucks, somehow holding onto hope that he could overpower the hands holding him down. " _Harry_." He whispered disbelievingly, feeling betrayed in every sense of the word. He wanted to cry.  
  
"It's okay." Harry promised. His eyes were kind and determined, but his voice was a rare mix of stern and lovingly sympathetic. "But you've gotta stop and trust me. Please."  
  
His words washed over Louis like no ordinary command and soon Louis' hips were slowing to a halt, eyes wide and cautious as he waited for Harry to continue, crying out shortly. Harry smiled softly, approvingly, and it made Louis feel like a child; he didn't know what was going on or how or _why_ , but he was soon convinced that Harry was going to take care of him. Still, Louis let out small cries when his hips bucked involuntarily and Harry managed to hold him down easily, finally giving himself up to Harry entirely.  
  
Harry let out heavy sigh above him, relieved, and gave Louis a small, swift smile as he loosened his grip until his hands were only cupped around the boy's hips.  
  
"Good." He whispered approvingly. Harry's momentary state of calm ease vanished when his brows furrowed, lips forming a line as he thought. Louis laid motionlessly beneath him, hanging on every _breath_ as he waited for Harry to speak again, to tell him what to do, what he was _going_ to do. It wasn't enough that Louis felt helpless and desperate already, but he wasn't hating it, not under Harry's touch.  
  
"I have to finger you, Lou." He said finally. "And I need you to be okay with that." And, fuck, if Louis wasn't okay with that. There was a small part of him that was telling him that he should tell Harry no, that he shouldn't be okay with it not because he felt uncomfortable—even though he did, just a little—but because he didn't want _Harry_ to feel uncomfortable or obligated. There was a small part of him that worried for the sake of their friendship— _relationship_ , now, and how this might change them, but for the small parts of his mind there was a larger part telling him,  
  
"Please."  
  
"I need to hear you say it, Louis. Tell me that you're okay with it."  
  
"I'm—Harry, I'm okay with it. I promise, just, _please_ ," He managed, breath just above a whisper. It didn't take much or any convincing after that before Harry brought a dry finger to prod over Louis' wet hole. Louis gasped and Harry slid it in easy, hand pressing Louis down by the stomach.  
  
" _H-arry_ ," Louis let out a shaky gasp as Harry pressed a second in, still whirling from the intrusion of the first. It was scary and pleasing and arousing all at once; Louis had never been fingered, nor did he ever imagine that he would have any event to, and though he was scared, the battle of his non-omega mind was distant and small, and soon all that was clear was Louis' desperate arousal.

"You're okay." Harry assured softly, kissing his nose.  
  
With a third finger pressed in, all Louis felt was _heat_ and _hot_ and _sweat_ lining his forehead just beneath the crown of his hairline. And Louis knew it was called a heat for a reason, but he never imagined how hot it actually was, and it was no longer just the heat of desperation driving him on, getting Louis to rut his hips down onto Harry's fingers because even he couldn't stop Louis from that, but he was proper _hot_. And Louis was writhing, then, panting animalistically as he shoved his body down, rolling his hips to the best of his abilities beneath Harry's hold, moaning without shame. It was as if he couldn't control himself, but he wasn't fighting it, no, he wanted it.  
  
"God, fuck, _Harry_!" He whimpered, rutting down pathetically. "I need you to fuck me Harry," He begged, and he didn't even know what he was saying, but, "Need your cock, I need it."  
  
Carefully, Harry fit another finger in, a fourth, and pumped them in slow. He might've been scared of hurting Louis but he knew in the back of his mind that his four fingers were not at all as big as the proper knot Louis was seeking and almost nothing in comparison. He shook his head. "I'm not gonna do that, Louis. You've got my fingers, it's okay."  
  
"No, Harry, please." He cried, reaching for Harry's shoulders. Shocked by it, Harry fell with Louis' yank easily, releasing a moan of shock, a small cry, as Louis forced their lips together slowly. Harry kissed him slow when Louis didn't let him go and tried to lick his tongue over his lips, releasing small pants of frustration when Harry didn't let him in. Harry continued fucking his fingers into Louis at a moderate pace, the squelching sound of it and the feel of Louis' tongue licking over his own as he arched and moaned into him prompting his own cock to prick. He pushed the thought (and his dick, quite literally) away with a hard, almost painful press of his palm as he adjusted and curved his body fully over Louis, immersing himself in the kiss.  
  
With Harry's full participation, Louis let his hands roam, feeling along the soft skin of Harry's arms and the warmth of his chest and tummy, the pudge of his hips, meeting Harry's fattening cock with a squeeze.  
  
"Louis," He panted, pulling from the kiss. Louis pulled him down with his other hand, clinging to the baby hairs at the nape of his neck as his fingers crept their way beneath the band of Harry's briefs. "Louis, no." He said, but Louis wasn't listening.  
  
Finally, the command ripping from his chest, Harry pulled away from Louis completely. "Louis, I said _no_!" He said, almost growled, pulling Louis' hand from him and pinning it beside his shoulder on the bed. Louis was shocked.  
  
" _Harry_ ," he cried, whimpering under Harry's stare and rutting his hips up as he came with a cry and clenched eyes, painting over his already tainted torso with more white in half pathetic spurts.  
  
Harry only watched, stared, shocked by it. He hadn't even _touched_ Louis' cock. When Harry's fingers stopped, Louis began rolling his hips onto them with more desperation, riding out his orgasm with eyes shut and pulling for another.  
  
"H-arry," Louis managed, crying out brokenly, sensitive from his second orgasm, but not at all deterred by it, driven, even. Shocked, but gaining his thoughts again, Harry pulled his fingers from Louis and wiped them on the sheets, kissing Louis' whine away.  
  
"I'm going to make you cum." He promised, "One more time, Lou, do you want that?" and with that Louis was pulling Harry down for another kiss, whimpering as Harry's fingers brushed carefully over his newly hard cock, blurting at the tip.  
  
"Harry," He whined instead, "Please."  
  
Nodding, Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' length, pumping in earnest, open lips brushing over Louis' as their breaths mingled. More than anything, Louis was desperate for Harry's kiss and it seemed to be the only thing he was withholding from him; Louis wanted more and Harry liked the tenderness of simple sweet brushes of their lips, the unabashed noise of Louis' breathing, the way it'd pick up pace whenever Harry pumped harder or tugged slower, swiped his thumb over Louis' leaking cock and spread it back down his length. With two fingers tracing over Louis' sensitive rim, Louis was gasping, arching into Harry, clawing at his shoulders and the hair at the nape of his neck for some kind of anchor.  
  
"Come on, pup," Harry encouraged, licking over Louis' lips as if he was trying to savor the taste of them, fucking his fingers in, " _Cum_."  
  
And that was all it took for Louis, fingers digging deep into Harry's shoulders as he shouted with the pleasure, pulling away then fucking down onto Harry's fingers in hopes of making it last as long as he could. His cock was hard, but all it offered were small dribbles of cum that dripped onto the white already pooled at Louis' naked waist. "Oh, _fuck_!"  
  
As Louis writhed, Harry milked him for all he had, fingers slow and determined in the omega's arse, hand squeezing over his cock as it dripped what it could. Louis couldn't find the strength to speak or pull away and he didn't know if he wanted Harry to stop, if the touch was too much or not, but with small whimpers and stumped attempts at saying _anything_ , Harry figured that he'd had enough. Kissing over his damp forehead and shut, exhausted eyes and nose and open lips, Harry pulled his fingers from Louis carefully, hand wrapped lightly around his cock with a small squeeze as if in reassurance.  
  
"You did so good, Louis. You're okay now. It's okay." He promised, kissing the barely conscious slump of a boy beneath him. Placing a kiss at the hinge of his jaw, Harry made to pull away, but Louis pulled him back meagerly, wanting him there, needing him.  
  
"Harry—" He tried, the plea just above a breath. He didn't have the strength to ask for much more, but he hoped Harry would understand.  
  
"It's okay, babe." Harry cooed, petting over the boy's hair tenderly, comforting him. Louis felt somewhere between heaven and the clouds then, looking up at Harry like he was God himself. "You need to drink some water, okay?"  
  
Kissing his forehead and pulling away from him for a brief moment, he didn't wait for Louis to nod. Louis' arms became heavier around Harry's neck and his breath quickened as he tried to pull Harry back to him, afraid that he was trying to leave him. "Harry," He begged, "No, Harry, please."  
  
With a bottle and the flannel in his hands, Harry pulled to Louis immediately, engulfing him in a kiss. "It's okay. Drink some water, okay?" Quietly submissive, Louis nodded and received the uncapped bottle with two hands, eyes never leaving Harry's even as he drank. Chugging half of it in one go, Louis pulled off panting, giving it back to Harry and wiping his mouth a bit sheepishly, slowly easing into himself again.  
  
Harry smiled and gave Louis a small peck of appraisal, wetting the flannel and offering the bottle to him again. "Drink some more,"  
  
As he did Harry made work of cleaning Louis up, passing the towel softly over his chest and torso and dick, flat over his stomach. Louis coughed on the water as he did so, a little too sensitive for it, but assured Harry that he was fine by chugging what was left in the bottle and popping off with a loud, content sigh. Swiping over his bum with finality, Harry bunched the towel up and put it on the dresser along with the empty bottle.  
  
"You're all clean, now, Lou." He said, smiling softly as he wrapped Louis up in his arms and pulled him from the soiled sheets to his clean side of the bed with a small kiss to his hair. "Do you want me to get you some briefs?"  
  
Louis shook his head, figuring that it'd be a pointless action considering the fact the he was sure his slick wouldn't go away any time soon and he'd soil the new pair just the same. He covered himself up, though, pulling the duvet just around his waist and cuddling into Harry's warm, bare chest. It was silent for a few beats, the two breathing in conjoining patterns as they rested in each other's arms, Harry petting over Louis' fringe comfortingly. Louis' breath stuttered and Harry squeezed him, pressing another kiss to his hair.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Lou?"  
  
He took a deep breath, the heat of it fanning over Harry's chest. "How'd you know that I was in, uh—that I was having a heat?" He prompted softly in a wavering voice, unsure of himself.  
  
Sighing, Harry answered the question passively with a wave of his hand, lessening the importance of it. "Gemma had a friend over one time and half way through the night she got her heat. I didn't really notice it at first but when I left the room the smell hit me really hard. She was really deep into it." Harry shrugged, "I guess when I smelt it on you it took me a second to realize the familiarity of it until I saw that you were wet. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, I guess." Louis sniffed, huffing a small laugh there after, "You called me pup."  
  
Louis felt Harry cringe beside him and looked up to see Harry's pained face. "Er—yeah. Was that weird?" He settled back against Harry's chest.  
  
"Where'd you learn it?"  
  
"Uh, _well_ ," He said instead, running a hand through his hair and trying to come up how to admit it in a not awkward way.  
  
"Harry?" He said, looking up at him with a small smile—he hit the jack pot of embarrassment and he knew it.  
  
"I used to watch porn, okay? Omega-centric, mainly— _God_ , Louis, would you quit looking at me like that?" He scrubbed a hand over his face and pinked cheeks out of mild frustration, looking at Louis half pointedly.  
  
"You little pervert,"  
  
"I was scared, okay! I only got off to them, like, once, but I mostly watched because it was right after we learned about breeds more thoroughly and I was so afraid of being an omega and not knowing what it consisted of, so," He waved his hands in supplement of an explanation, but Louis hadn't stopped grinning.  
  
"You're vile."  
  
"Well vile just cared for your arse." Harry muttered under his breath. The words hit Louis in a pang of reality—he was an _omega_. He swallowed, hiding his head under Harry's arm with a sniffle and biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying, trying to will the aching lump in his throat down.  
  
"I, um, yeah." He managed, voice shaking with pain as his eyes brimmed with tears. "Thanks for that."  
  
"Lou?" He only sniffled. "Lou, come on, look at me. What's wrong?" Harry's voice was soft now, all other signs of annoyance and frustration having been replaced with sincere, loving concern. He coaxed Louis' head up until he was looking at up at him with watery eyes, tears just barely keeping from spilling over. "Oh, no, Lou. I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I helped because I wanted to."  
  
Harry tried, but Louis wasn't hearing any of it. "I'm an _omega_." He hiccuped, gasping to steady his breath. Harry's features softened and he took Louis tighter in his arms immediately, letting him bury his face in his chest and cry it out.  
  
"Hey, Lou. It's okay. It's okay, you're okay." Louis continued hiccuping in Harry's chest, tears falling uncontrollably, as he sobbed around the idea of being an omega instead of his all-certain alpha fate. He was absolutely wrecked. "I'll always be here for you, Lou. Okay? No matter your breed, alright? If you need help again next time, I'll be there and whether or not you still want me there, the promise will always stand, okay?" He promised, kissing his forehead and rubbing soothing circles into the sobbing boy's back.  
  
"Hey, look at me," Harry coaxed. Louis did so, sniffling and willing himself to stop crying so hard, to wait until Harry had left at least, but he couldn't help the ache in his throat. "Me and my pudge will always be here for you, Lou. Okay? Always." He vowed, slowly growing grin taking over Louis' better senses. The boy laughed, tears rolling but no longer coming. Harry laughed, too, and wiped Louis' tears away lovingly.  
  
"Come on, you should sleep a little." Louis nodded and cuddled his head in the dip between Harry's shoulder and neck, calming himself with a deep breath. Harry pulled the duvet over them both and settled beside Louis, sighing.  
  
"Hey, Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Louis sighed, "Stop watching porn." Harry snorted a laugh—as long as Louis was in his life he'd never need porn again. "And Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't call me pup." His tone was light and Harry pouted.  
  
"Made you cum, though." Louis cringed, now. He pinched at Harry's pudge in spite.  
  
"Shut up." Harry giggled and kissed Louis' temple, grinning.  
  
"Anything for my pup." And Louis' heart fluttered at that, but instead of admitting it, he huffed and pinched Harry again.

"Perv."

——

When Louis woke up again, his mum was on her knees at his bedside, holding back tears as she pet at Louis' hair soothingly, apologizing for not being there when he needed her and asking again and again if he was okay, praising God when he promised that he was. He was hard again and painfully so but he tried to keep himself under control by shoving the sheets over himself and rolling his hips in short, discreet movements.

"Mum," He tried. It was a distressed, shaky breath and when she noticed Louis' hands over the balled up blankets, she understood.  
  
"Oh, babe. Alright. I'm sorry, call me if you need anything, Lou, I'm right outside." And with a motherly kiss to his damp forehead, she made her way out of his room. Louis was just about to shuck the blankets off of his waist when realization hit him and he couldn't help but ask first.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
She rounded back into the room. "Yes?"  
  
"Where's, uh, Harry? Where'd he go?"  
  
She gave a soft smile. "I sent him home, Lou. It's best that you two are separated through this, but he's okay. You'll see him at school."  
  
Louis gulped and nodded, trying to be rational. His mum shut the door with a small I love you and before Louis could think on the lack of Harry beside him he shoved the covers off and wrapped a hand around himself with a small sigh of relief.

——

The _second_ Louis stepped foot on his school campus the Wednesday after his first heat, Harry was rushing at him with open arms and a wildly swinging backpack on his shoulder, throwing them both back a few steps with the force of it.

" _Lou_!" He cried, smiling against the boy's neck and planting discreet, wet kisses up the column of it.  
  
Louis laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him back, snuggling his head against Harry's mop. "Hi, Harry." He giggled.  
  
Harry pulled away and looked at him in awe—if Harry was beaming then Louis was right _glowing_. "You look so good, Lou. I was so worried." He whined, throwing himself into another hug, sniffling, "I didn't know when you were coming back."  
  
Louis laughed again and ran a playful hand through Harry's hair, mussing it up more than it already was. "Ah, well. What's an omega gonna do?"  
  
Harry pulled away then, truly amazed at the openness Louis displayed concerning his breed. It was something that—over the course of the few days he was left alone in his room to take care of himself—Louis had learned to accept. Though weird and surreal, if nothing else Louis could say that he was trying. He smiled and pecked a short, chaste kiss to Harry's lips and the boy grinned back, blushing lightly.  
  
"Cute as a pup." Harry teased, mussing up Louis' fringe and dabbing the tip of his nose. Louis shoved him off with a laugh.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered, smile calming into fondness over the boy beside him. "How've you been, though?"  
  
Harry shrugged, rubbing the nape of his neck as he tried to come up with an answer. "Was freaking out a bit—all weekend, really, but especially when you weren't at school Monday." He broke out into a smile, eyes gleaming. "Niall took me up though, told me to quit being a worry wart and made me eat at lunch which—oh, by the way, I promised them we'd eat with 'em when you came back."  
  
Louis' head tilted in confusion. "Them?"  
  
Harry nodded and bit his lip through a smile before waving it off and trying to seem nonchalant. "Oh, yeah. Niall, Liam, and Zayn. The whole bit. Have a few classes together—they're nice. You'll like 'em."  
  
With the ringing of the bell Louis shut his mouth on the many impending questions on his tongue that the implications formed on the fact that Harry even _had_ friends and the two walked to class together.  
  
"Just meet me up after fourth," Harry urged with a quick peck as he dropped him off at his class. Louis couldn't argue.

——

"Okay so Niall comes from a family of betas and basically lives life day by day, he just really doesn't care. And he's pretty much shameless. So. Yeah. Oh, and he says craic a lot. And then Zayn's just one of those guys you just sit and talk with sometimes. Also, he gets high a lot. But, whatever. And then Liam's just Liam. He'll make sure you get your work done or let you copy with a degrading sigh and shake of his head, but he makes really good marks and is the only reason that I'm passing any of my courses."

Louis nodded with an admiring smile as Harry babbled on about their lunch mates, making their way to the table. It was unnecessary, really, Louis could make friends (easy) and he didn't need prepping—if he didn't like the guys or they didn't like him, what would be the point of wasting his time? But Louis liked the way Harry was excited by the idea of introducing Louis to people he didn't know and so he let him continue.  
  
"I don't know that there's anything else..." He trailed off, thinking.  
  
"Harry?" Louis smiled.  
  
"Yeah?" He was looking down at him with wide eyes, open in nature. Louis leaned up and gave him a small peck, lacing their fingers together as they walked. Harry looked at him half confused.  
  
"You realize I know Niall, yeah?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. 'Course."  
  
"And Harry?" Harry looked at him again. "I know how to make friends." Harry blushed, looking away sheepishly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Louis told him it was alright.

——

Their venture to the cafeteria was much short lived and as they approached the table they pulled their hands from each other.

"You look hot." Niall offered in lieu of a greeting, noticing the two as they walked up and giving Louis a very obvious, very open once over. Either he didn't notice Harry's glare or he didn't care, but Niall topped it off with a wink. Louis blushed and thanked him kindly as they sat and Harry took hold of his hand again, glare not letting up.  
  
Looking up, Liam chimed in with a scoff. "Niall's a pig," he said, rolling his eyes, "'m Liam." His smile was genuine as offered his hand and Louis understood then what Harry meant by ' _and Liam's just Liam_ '.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Harry quipped, "That's Liam and that's Zayn and Louis just got out of heat and he looks _fine, great._ Can we _eat,_ now?"  
  
_Zayn_ huffed a laugh. "Thanks, mate. Couldn't introduce myself." Harry glared at him, but he only grinned back, shooting Louis a wink as Harry took a half angry bite of his sandwich and it became obvious that he was no longer paying attention. "Protective, yeah?"  
  
Louis shrugged as a small blush pricked his cheeks. "First I've heard of it."  
  
Zayn smirked, shrugging back with a playful roll of his eyes, "You'll get used to it, mate. 'M—"  
  
" _Zaayn_ ," Liam whined at his shoulder, pouting. Zayn cocked a brow at Louis over Liam's perfectly timed exemplification. He turned over with a fond roll of his eyes.  
  
" _Yeah_ , Liam?"  
  
"Thought you wanted to share the pretzel bread with me." Liam griped. Zayn sighed contentedly, smiling softly at the boy at his shoulder and giving him a small peck, rubbing their noses together affectionately.  
  
"'Course I do, Li."  
  
Louis turned from the intimate moment and nudged his cheek against Harry's shoulder, catching his attention. They sat like that for a while, quiet and eating as they listened in on the other boys' conversation and (Louis) offered a few laughs when suited. He snuggled closer to Harry.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Harry shrugged, twining his ankle around Louis' and nudging his head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Nothin'." Louis rolled his eyes but couldn't help the warmth he felt when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. It was supposed to annoy him, given the fact that Louis hardly knew these friends of Harry's and Harry wasn't at all easing the situation, but Louis couldn't find it in him to when Harry was holding him close. He sighed.  
  
"Just, be nice. Okay?"  
  
"They're _my_ friends," Harry mumbled. Louis turned to him with a glare, but Harry only squeezed him further.

"Ey, Louis," Harry shot a glare at the blonde boy as he tried to approach _his_ boy in conversation and adjusted himself so he was half sitting on Louis, hardly giving him space to breathe.  
  
"Yeah, Niall— _Harry_ ," Harry squeezed him tighter, possessively, and Louis was proper exasperated now, trying to shove him off. "Can you—I'm trying to talk to _Niall_ , Harry."  
  
"And what if _I_ wanna talk to you, Louis?" It was a quiet question, marked with innocence by his tone but proved anything but by the glare he gave at Niall's snicker. " _Yes_ , Niall?" He asked sharply.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Niall smirked, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll ask ya later." He shot Louis a wink just as the bell rang, offering a laugh at Harry's possessive growl. Louis managed a small, apologetic smile to all the boys as they made their way to class, still anchored to the lunch table by Harry. It was clear that none of them felt offended. When they were out of sight, Louis fought his way out of Harry's grasp, muttering nonsensical, angry insults as he did.  
  
" _Lou_ ," Harry pouted, voice just above a low whine as he wrapped his arms around the omega, trying to keep him from packing his stuff up as angrily as he was.  
  
"Harry— _no_. I just, _God_ —" Louis said, throwing his hands up dramatically as he turned and walked away. Harry was following him and he knew it, so he continued muttering, "You try to make friends with people you didn't even know your _boyfriend_ knew and he decides to be a proper fucking _dick_ the whole time, I mean— _God_ it's not as if I'm easily likable and those guys are probably never gonna talk to me again minus Niall, but that's not really an accomplishment now is it? Kid who's friends with everyone, God, Harry, have you got something against me _knowing_ other people? You wanna be the center of my life? You could've _fucking_ told me that before you made me look like a _fool."_  
  
Louis had shoved his way into the loo by the time he finished his rant and Harry was only just catching up when he turned to him, asking, "What the _fuck_ was that about?"  
  
Harry whimpered. "Lou," Students scampered around the two and out—both not wanting to witness the drama and be late to class—and Louis grew angrier.  
  
Harry was just _staring_ at him, is the thing, and it made Louis _seethe_ that he wasn't even trying to defend himself, not even _trying_ to offer up an excuse— _any_ excuse. He was looking at Louis as if it was enough, as if the silent _plea_ in his stare was enough to win over Louis and gain his forgiveness for his dick ass actions, but Louis wasn't having any of it. When Harry managed no other word than that of Louis' name, pleadingly, by the time the late bell rang, he threw his hands up with a disappointed, disapproving shake of his head.  
  
"That's it, Harry. I give up, I'm done." Louis made to move around Harry and through the door, but with a small whine Harry moved in front of him and closer, closer and closer until his hands grazed the smaller boy's hips as Louis moved around, frustration building up as he tried to get past him. "Harry, I— _damnit_ , Harry, I'm trying to get to class! Bugger off!"  
  
Harry was so much taller than Louis that it made it so easy to simply not look at him, show him how mad he really was by ignoring him completely. But Louis couldn't stand the fact that he was so much taller than him at the moment as it was both angering him more with Harry and making him later and later to class. With a groan and an overly dramatic, quite pronounced roll of his eyes, Louis huffed indignantly with eyes shut, trying to keep his cool, hands in fists at either side of him.  
  
"Harry, for the last time, _I'm_ —" Harry's lips were pressed against Louis' before Louis had the chance to finish his threat, hand tight on his hip and firm on the back of his head, yanking him into the kiss that all but shocked Louis, and not at all pleasantly so (but not entirely _unpleasantly_ , either). His eyes shot open but Harry's were closed and the balls of his fists were slowly loosening (against his miffed mood) as Harry nibbled and licked at his lip, mouth opening just in slight to let Harry kiss him further. In an instant, Louis shut his mouth all together and shoved Harry off of himself with a gasp. He was supposed to be mad, and, he was, kind of, but he so wasn't, not when Harry was kissing him again before he could get another word out, hands fiddling with the top of his jeans, popping the button and rolling the zip down, hand over Louis' clothed cock before he could even comprehend.  
  
"Harry," He managed, and it was such a small expression, barely louder than a breath that Louis didn't even realize he'd said it.  
  
" _They were flirting with you_." Harry said, _scraping_ his teeth over the skin he had just been mouthing, pinching at it with a sinful suck of his lips. Louis gasped with it, fingers digging into the tops of Harry's shoulders as he bared his neck in an involuntary response. Harry began tugging on Louis promptly, rolling his thumb over the wet head and distributing it with every pump he offered, and it was so obscene and naughty, really, doing this in the school loo of all places but Harry made it feel like they _should_ be doing it.  
  
"Harry, no they— _oh_ , Harry—" Harry dropped to his knees, licking over Louis' wet, peaking head and holding it with both hands as if it were sacred treasure. Louis tried to speak, tried to convince Harry that ' _they weren't flirting_ ,' but against even Harry's touch Louis was rendered useless, much more so against the suckle of his tongue.  
  
"Harry, I'm—no, not here, in the stall at least—Harry, fuck," Harry took the wet head in his mouth promptly, feeling around it with his tongue. His brows shifted wonderingly as he got a feel for the new texture and taste of it—it was thick and hot and heavy and silky and sticky. He sucked against the head of it, proper, hollowing his cheeks and shifting his tongue around in aimless curiosity, bobbing only an inch down and pulling back off as he tugged Louis off with his hand and flicked the leaking head with his tongue. Louis' knees buckled at Harry's first suckle and his gasp echoed through the empty bathroom as he tried to find purchase in Harry's hair. With each time the tip of Harry's tongue passed over Louis' dribbling head his knees became weaker and weaker until he wasn't sure he could hold himself up any longer.  
  
"Harry, we'll get caught, I—" Harry popped off, panting,  
  
"Stall, then," His words didn't match his actions, but even with Harry's mouth pressing him into a kiss and hands freely roaming up his shirt and over his cock, Louis managed to wobble them both to the stall as Harry worked his backpack off of him with a thud.  
  
The stalls weren't hard things to figure out, they really weren't, but with Harry's lips all but smashed against Louis' in a hotter snog than Louis' ever experienced and Harry's hand squeezing over Louis' cock rendering him weaker, Louis fumbled with the lock much more than he'd ever care to admit. It must have been impatience or maybe just the tension of the moment, but with a fiddle too long of Louis with the lock Harry was shoving him against the stall door with his knees and locking it proper, running his teeth over the jut of his collar bone.  
  
Louis gasped and let out a cry low in his throat, gasping and melting into Harry's touch.  
  
"I wanna be the only one to call you pretty," Harry affirmed, hand heavy around Louis' cock. He gave it a squeeze and Louis whimpered with it, knees buckling, " _Hot_."  
  
His grip loosened and he ran a leisure thumb over the wet head of it, pressing a plush, all too wet kiss under the hinge of Louis' jaw before dropping to his knees again. He sucked the tip in with ease and bobbed down on what he could, and Louis was so small that he needed only keep two or three fingers around his base so that he was covered as Harry blew him, sinking centimeters further with each bob.  
  
"Tell me you didn't like it." Harry said—panted, rather, popping off Louis and flicking his tongue around before sinking as far as he could go until he gagged, pulling up and bobbing faster.  
  
"Harry—it's, they weren't, Harry, _fuck_ ," He was cut off as Harry nuzzled his nose into the few, clearly shaved hairs Louis had, pushing past even his brutal gag reflex until tears were sprouting in his eyes and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Louis didn't know what to do, how to react, what to _do_ , but his hands found purchase on the roll of toilet paper beside his hips and it seemed to be the only thing he felt sure about, that clipped-in roll of paper.  
  
Harry pulled off with a wet cough, sniffling as he met Louis' eyes. " _Please_ ," Harry panted, croaked, and Louis couldn't decide whether the tears belonged to his abused throat or the actual fear of losing him to a couple of blokes he only just met. Louis' felt his heart clench anyway and he couldn't help but pander, killing him to see Harry that way.  
  
"I'm—fuck, Harry, shit." Harry had him in his mouth again and it was so wet and messy and _hot_ —Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's hair with uncertainty, then with more confidence when Harry's eyes fluttered and he began working more resolutely to get Louis to cum. Louis threw his head back coming smack with the stall wall, but he didn't feel the pain, tugging Harry's hair lightly. Clipped in roll of paper and curls.  
  
"Never leave you, Harry, never. Fuck. Yeah? Didn't even like their compliments, only sounds good coming from you—H- _arry_ ,"  
  
Harry nuzzled himself to Louis' base again, humming with the confession, and then Louis lost it completely, moaning louder than he ever had before, so unrecognizably that he didn't even realize that it was him, and when he had—shouted Harry's name like a prayer, gasped and moaned in high-pitched whines from the back of his throat—it was already too late to quiet himself. He gasped and he knew he was done, but he still felt like he was cumming and it was no wonder when he looked down and saw Harry suckling over his red head and milking him dry. Louis groaned, let his head fall back as he tried to catch his breath, too exhausted to ask Harry to stop.  
  
And it fucking hurt, over sensitive and still being licked up, but with a final and unquestionably pathetic spurt from his hot, limp dick, Harry let his hand still over it, gathering the last of Louis' seed from his cheek and sucking it off his thumb appreciatively.  
  
And if Louis was a mess, Harry was proper fucked. Saliva shining over his swollen lips and just over his chin, cheeks pink and skin pale, panting and trying to learn to speak again instead of croak. It was obvious that Harry wasn't quite expecting Louis' release by the white on the corners of his mouth and painted over his collar bones and just catching the edge of his shirt, even hitting Harry on the cheeks and the tip of his nose, but was pleased either way.  
  
" _Harry_ ," he panted. Harry responded immediately, tucking him in, kissing up Louis' legs sparsely as he ran soothing thumbs over the pudge of Louis' hips and kissed him hard. Louis didn't fight it, was grateful for it because he knew he'd not be able to hold himself up without Harry. It was a messy kiss, wet and lazy, but it was enough and it was them, and it was just perfect.  
  
"Harry," Louis managed, uttering the name in just a breath before Harry's lips were on his again, wet and plush and swollen. He held the side of his Louis' face delicately but with purpose, trying to keep him there, to calm his irrational thoughts that Louis might still leave him.  
  
"I—like you, Louis." He breathed, the words fanning out in the close space between them. They weren't looking at each other, but Harry blinked his eyes open and their gaze was intense and weighty and Louis' heart all but stopped at once, "I really, really like you, Louis."  
  
Louis swallowed, nodding carefully. He couldn't imagine looking away even if he could manage it. "I like you, too, Harry." He promised carefully, just a breath.  
  
He passed a tender thumb over the white still on Harry's cheek thoughtfully, bringing it to his lips and sucking it in all the while keeping his gaze. Louis' face twisted only slightly with the new taste, but Harry's eyes widened on him, breath stopping then picking up.  
  
"Is it—"  
  
"—good? Yeah." Louis answered. "Weird."  
  
Harry took him up in another kiss that had Louis pressed up against the stall with a surprised gasp and no where to put his hands, standing just on the tips of his toes. " _God_ , Louis—"  
  
"We need to talk about it."  
  
"I'm—you're amazing, you know that?"  
  
"Harry." Louis replied instead, tapping Harry's shoulder. Harry lowered him promptly and his grip loosened, brows furrowed in confusion yet a smile still lingering distantly on his lips. "We need to talk. About this." He said again, waving his hands around in some aimless attempt to define _this._  
  
Harry nodded and then he let Louis go, stepped back as the boy pulled up his wrinkled trousers but left them unzipped. "Go on," he said, nodding towards the toilet, "Sit."  
  
Harry did so obediently, sat quietly as Louis dabbed at the thick on his face and Harry let his eyes flutter with the tenderness of it all, heart warm. He kissed him on the nose and threw the paper in the bin. "There ya go, babe." He assured.

Harry smiled up at him sweetly, reaching for a kiss. Louis obliged, but only gave him a short one and rolled up another ball of toilet paper to clean himself with. He didn't bother making it an event, simply pulled down the back of his trousers and pants and wiped over his hole. He was wet, embarrassingly so, but Louis didn't dwell on it and didn't look at Harry as he cleaned himself. He balled up a few more toilet paper wads until he was dry enough and left a few squares just as a precaution.  
  
He looked back at Harry with a sigh and a half sorry smile. It was silent for a moment between the two and Harry was the one who broke it, gaze strong but faltering in confidence. "I—I needed to hear it, is all."  
  
"I know, Harry." Louis assured softly.  
  
"I needed to know that you weren't gonna, like, leave me, you know? And I just, I got really jealous. I'm—I've never been that jealous before. I'm sorry." He whispered, voice laced with despair and disappointment in himself.  
  
Louis nodded, stepping closer and running his fingers through Harry's curls almost authoritatively. Harry nestled into the touch, yearning for more of it to know he'd been forgiven. Louis came closer, sat himself on Harry's lap and let himself be wrapped up in the boy's lanky arms as he nudged his head affectionately against Harry's, hugging it.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. We've gotta talk about these things, alright? Next time you're worried or jealous or whatever, let's talk about it first, okay? I'm not mad, just, let's not do it again, not like that." Harry nodded against Louis' chest, squeezing him tighter. Louis cuddled him harder, too, pulling away with both hands on Harry's face until he was looking at him.  
  
"I like being with you, Harry," he promised, "And I like, like, you know. I mean, we've only done anything sexual twice, now. But I like it, like— _really_ like it," he admitted, blushing as Harry grinned up at him, "But we can't keep doing this. Can't use _sex_ to solve our problems, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded eagerly, "Yeah—yeah, I get it. I'm sorry, I know. We can't, I was just—I don't know, it bubbled up inside. I'm—I thought you might want someone who'd already presented and I was, I was scared." He contemplated out loud. His brows furrowed with the weird revelation, "I'd never felt that way before."  
  
"Oh, Harry." Louis pouted, wrapping himself in the taller boy. "I'd never leave you and never for anything so silly." Louis smiled, wrapping his arms loose around Harry's neck and rubbing their noses. "Might not have presented _yet_ , Mr. Alpha, but you're awesome. And you can really take cock." He grinned. Harry blushed with the half-compliment, but Louis caught him in a kiss before he could look away.  
  
"Y'have a cute dick." He whispered, looking up at Louis candidly through his lashes. Louis gasped theatrically, eyes widening.  
  
"Are you calling me _small_ , Harry?"  
  
He might've lied if he didn't know Louis was joking. Harry bit his lip. "Yeah."  
  
" _Harry_ ," Louis gasped, but there was a smile on his lips.  
  
Harry giggled, eyes lighting up. "It's _cute_ , though." He whined playfully. Louis rolled his eyes, leaning in close enough that their lips brushed.  
  
"I know I'm cute." He said, smiling into their kiss.

——

After washing up a bit more (soap and water and really hard scrubs to the face and replacement squares of toilet paper in Louis' pants) Harry walked Louis to class hand in hand after buying them each a bottle of water (for himself only after Louis wouldn't take his own if Harry didn't get one.) The bell had rung and their faces were both finally down to a normal tone as they made their way to sixth period, and Louis was too elated to care about the excuse he'd have to make up when his mum got home and asked why the office called her about not being in fifth period. (He'd probably use his classic ' _taking a shit_ ' excuse and tell her that he was constipated and there was no use in going to class when he'd already missed half of it.)

——

"Something's different between you two." Niall said a day later at lunch, waving his fork between the two with narrowed eyes. Louis grinned, entertaining Niall's suspicions.

"Oh yeah? I haven't noticed anythin' different." He pouted. "You, Harry?"

"Me? Oh yeah, no. Nothin' different here, Niall, not sure what you're getting at there but keep at it. Might figure something out." Harry shot him a wink and Niall flipped them both off, giving them each a proper Irish curse-out as he stabbed into his salad with his fork and chewed angrily. (His mam had him on a diet. It was extremely tragic.)  
  
Niall rolled his eyes, waving his fork again and speaking with green on his tongue. "Well anyway you assholes, I'm having a little get together thing at my house, like, Friday. Tomorrow. You'll come, yeah?"  
  
Harry and Louis looked at each other, shrugged with considering pouts and raises of their brows that had Niall gagging and Zayn and Liam laughing.  
  
"Oh _god_ , you two already have your own _language_." Niall groaned. "I need to find single friends."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Go find some other betas, then." It was lighthearted, but that didn't save Harry from Niall's glare and a threatening gesture of his fork.  
  
"Low blow fucktard." But it had the whole table, including Niall, cracking up.  
  
"I think it's cute." Liam said, grinning at the two and squeezing Zayn at his side. "We've got our own little gestures, too. Don't we, Zayn?"  
  
"No." He dead panned, trying to eat his lunch without much avail thanks to Liam pulling him closer to himself and farther away from his food.  
  
Liam gasped, " _Zayn_ , we do! We do." He assured the table. Louis snickered and Harry hugged him warmly, laying his head over his omega's.  
  
" _So_ ," Niall interrupted—or saved, rather, probably, "Friday?"  
  
Harry grinned, fingers curling around Louis' soft pudge playfully. "Friday."

——

In the few days after Louis' return he received many questions about his few day absence—all specific to his heat: what did he do, how did he do it, how did it feel, and did he like it?  
  
By then Louis had his answer memorized and said it like a broken record; " _Just think of a lot of wanking and a never flagging knob_." No more, no less. The whole story and its every detail was forevermore kept between him and Harry only and that was enough, really. And so he continued to each class each day with a new pep in his step and a certain confidence he bore prominently; so, okay. He _wasn't_ an alpha. And? Louis Tomlinson was still _Louis Tomlinson_ and anyone who defined him by or reduced him to his breed wasn't worth his time. Plain and simple. Plus, he had Harry and a new, great group of friends. What else could he want?  
  
Neither of them brought it up, and maybe it was simply the fact that they weren't _best friends_ but rather _boyfriends,_ but after the morning of Louis' heat the two seemed even more inseparable and _clingy_ than ever before. Hardly anyone ever saw one without the other. But it worked; Louis liked the attention and Harry loved giving it to him. Not to mention that, now, Harry got to kiss him whenever he wanted and never relinquished a single chance to do so. They kissed until they were breathless and texted until they were exhausted and it was all just so very much _them._ It was heaven, is what it was. The boy's, the  _omega's_ idea of heaven now no longer _existed_ without Harry. And it was good.  
  
Historically, there were never any real boundaries between the two and they were so comfortable with each other that nothing ever felt _wrong_ or _awkward,_ so on Friday at Harry's as Louis changed into a pair of his bo's trackies (stupidly not bringing his own comfortable clothes for Niall's hang out or whatever) when Harry pulled Louis back by his hips, bent over trying to fix the damned things over his ankles, and _bit_ at the omega's arse, he only received a gasp and a smack (punch) on the shoulder in punishment.  
  
" _Harry_ ," Louis reprimanded, acting as if he wasn't at all in some weird way flattered by it. Harry only grinned, shrugging.  
  
"Can't help myself." He tugged Louis over, bringing him to stand between his open legs where he sat on the edge of the bed and pulling up the size-or-two-too-big trackies, helping him tie them fitted-ly. "There ya go." He grinned, squeezing Louis' bum until he was on his tip toes and holding onto Harry's shoulders for leverage, gasping.  
  
" _Harry_!" Harry let him go with a smack on the bum and a grin and Louis fell back on flat feet with a glare.  
  
"Got yourself a nice ass."  
  
"Pervert." Harry shrugged, smiling still.  
  
"'M just glad it's finally mine." Louis rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempt to argue that it wasn't in fact ' _his_ ', crossing his arms. Harry pouted, fitting his hands into Louis' borrowed back pockets and cupping his arse lightly. "I'm sorry. Can I have a kiss?"  
  
He pulled him closer when Louis didn't answer and he was tripping over his own feet and Harry's, even more annoyed. "Aw, c'mon, Lou. You know I only wanna kiss from my favorite boy." He stretched his neck, pouting and giving puppy eyes. " _Pleeaase_."  
  
Louis looked over, then, and it was the biggest mistake he could've made because after seeing Harry's pout and meeting his sad eyes he couldn't keep from him a second more, shoulders dropping from their high-held position as he gave in with a pout and a sigh. " _Harry_ ,"  
  
But the boy only pouted up at him more and Louis rolled his eyes and kissed him, short and teasing. Harry smiled into it, humming happily. "Mm, thanks, babe." He bit his lip and Louis looked at him with half narrowed eyes. "Love kissing you."  
  
"As much as you love my bum?" Harry shook his head and Louis' brows raised questioningly.  
  
"More," he promised softly, kissing the tip of his nose. "Much more."  
  
Louis blushed, nuzzling his face against Harry's neck and pressing warm little kisses to the base of it. "If we're being honest here," he mumbled, "I like that you like my bum so much."  
  
It made Harry grin and Louis felt when he grabbed greater handfuls of his arse, hard enough that he yelped and tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders, pulling away with a glare too cute for Harry to take seriously. " _Love_ it."  
  
Louis shoved away from him, hiding a smile. "Let's get to Niall's you horn."

——

As it turned out, Niall's definition of ' _little get together thing_ ' differed greatly from that of the rest of the world's as, according to Niall, it meant a full house plus some. Louis didn't know how Niall knew so many people, but a lot were considerably older so he figured it had something to do with the fact that he had a much older brother. It took Harry and Louis a while to even find the host himself and as they squeezed through the crowd Harry held him close to his side. It was a little hard to breathe and much uncomfortable, Louis not exactly being a ' _people_ ' person, but he relaxed in the comfort of Harry's protective embrace, reveled in it, even. If he were a cat he'd probably be purring.  
  
Somehow they eventually found Niall and somehow he impossibly knew just exactly where Liam and Zayn were hiding out in the masses of people. He looked busy, so Harry and Louis left him to it with hugs and fists and stupid jokes before they went off in the apparent direction of the other two. Niall was right, however he managed that, Zayn and Liam were exactly where he said they'd be.  
  
"We could just go home." Harry suggested as they came closer to the other couple, shoulders hunched just to reach the shorter boy's ear as he led them with hands on Louis' hips.  
  
"Harry, no. Be polite, c'mon." Louis hushed, twisting back only enough that Harry could hear him. He was a natural charm, was the thing, and great at the party/whole-big-crowds-of-annoying-people scene, but it just really wasn't his thing. Harry enjoyed intimacy just a notch more than he loved simplicity, and that was simply him. "We'll just stay for a bit—"  
  
"Louis! Harry!" Liam called, waving his cup around excitedly. Zayn looked up from where he was tapping at his phone and immediately broke into a smile. The two were sat on the edge of a table, Liam's arm tossed over Zayn's hunched shoulders.  
  
Louis smiled back and Harry managed one, too. "Hey guys." He greeted. There were other people around and they were all forming some kind of circle, but it didn't seem as if Louis was obligated to offer any of them a greeting and eventually the four boys formed their own little circle within.  
  
"Hey bubs." Zayn greeted casually, shoulders straightening out. "Didn't think you were gonna turn up! Most people don't, not at Niall's parties, anyway."  
  
Zayn shrugged and Louis gave the place a quick look around but failed to ask what exactly a full turn out was if this was the average lesser amount of people Niall ever invited.  
  
"Can't see why we wouldn't." Louis offered. Zayn took it with a considering shrug and a swig of his beer.  
  
"Ya want something to drink?" He said, hopping off the table. "Niall's got loads of everything, but all anyone ever really drinks is the beer. He has it imported."  
  
Louis considered it with pursed lips, but shrugged it off easily. "Guess I'll have a beer, then. Babe?"  
  
Harry was looking between the two visibly torn; on one hand he absolutely wanted to get plastered, and on the other he hadn't imagine coming out tonight and joining the party scene. He'd assumed that in the midst of the supposed 'get together' there'd probably be some beer or something, but—  
  
"Just one." He grinned.  
  
And _just one_ soon turned into _just one more_ and _just another_ , _c'mon, no more after that_ , _promise_ until the two were considerably buzzed and maybe even edging on straight up drunk. It was fun, though, and Harry always loved getting drunk for whatever stupid reason his mind came up with—Gemma brought her older friends around a lot, he figured that drinking wine and even beer with them until he vomited made him feel somehow more sophisticated—but now he learned to love drinking at a _party_ with strangers all around and his boy tucked just under his arm, giggly and bright-eyed until—  
  
" _Let's get lost_." Louis whispered messily, breath hot over Harry's ear, anchoring him by the shoulder and standing on his tip toes. Harry was on his third— _fourth_ , beer and he was _buzzing_. He licked his lips and turned to Louis with a fervent nod.  
  
"Okay." His hands were tighter on Louis' hips promptly and Louis giggled in his ear, taking the lobe lightly between his teeth with a tender brush of his tongue.  
  
"C'mon." Louis led Harry by the tips of his fingers through the crowd and Harry followed obediently, tightening his hand around Louis' as they made their way. Louis had never been to Niall's house before, obviously, but somehow they'd made it to an empty room and he was pleased with himself, giggling happily as he tugged Harry in behind him and turned the lock on the door.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed patiently, watching Louis and waiting. Louis turned, biting his lip. "Lay down."  
  
Harry did, crawling to the other end of the bed and laying down. Louis climbed over him with a sly smile, fitting his hips just over Harry's. He leaned in, down, smiling at Harry smiling up at him. " _Hi_."  
  
Harry giggled, then. "Hi." Louis met his lips with a smile and a kiss and a half-drunken giggle between the two; it was a very much uncoordinated affair, but neither of them could have been more lost in the moment.  
  
"Hey, hey, Lou." Harry gasped, lips working against Louis' openly and messily, holding him down by the shoulders—he didn't want him to stop. "D'ya wanna— _oh_ , oh, Louis," he said, gasping again as Louis sucked just beneath his jaw, tickling his fingers up Harry's shirt and rocking his lips lightly.  
  
"D'ya wanna go to formal with me? I'm, fuck, I'm sorry. This isn't at all romantic I—forget it, I never asked you, yeah?" He panted nervously; he knew Louis would say yes, that wasn't the issue, he'd just always asking Louis out in a cuter way rather than half drunk and grinding on God knows whose bed at Niall's house. He hoped it wasn't the blonde lad's parents' room.  
  
"You gonna ask me again?" Louis asked, licking all too wetly against the mark he made, satisfaction in his smile and sly in his eye. He sat up and met Harry's eyes, licking his lips. Harry nodded and swallowed dryly, looking at the boy goddess sitting over him.  
  
"I'm—formal, Lou. D'you, you wanna go? With me?" Louis bit his lip and nodded, lacing their fingers beside Harry's shoulders and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"I'd love to." He slurred, eyes lighting up in some teasing, mischievous, excited hybrid way. Harry's smile widened unabashedly, eyes bright.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Louis nodded, slinking down Harry's body sinfully mischievous, pulling Harry's hand down with his. "'D _love_ to."

He tugged his hands from Harry's and pushed the fabric of his shirt up to his shoulders, kissing and licking messily over the hot, revealed skin as he worked on Harry's button. It was uncoordinated in the hottest way and Harry was straining his neck just to look at him. Louis met his gaze with a quick wink and the next second he had his hand over Harry's cock, hot under the fabric of his briefs and wet, just in the slightest, on the tip. 

" _Louis_ ," he gasped, head falling back with the touch. He looked back up disbelievingly, head thrown back once again as he felt the boy mouth over the clothed head lazily. "I'm—fuck, Louis?" 

"Wanna suck you off." He admitted openly, licking his lips as he folded the band over Harry's hardening cock, springing out blissfully. It was big was the  _fucking_  thing,  _Harry_  was big, but Louis' never seen him  _hard_. Harry was resting on his elbows looking at him, licking his lips, too. 

"Lou—?"

"You're  _massive_."

"You don't have to—I don't, you don't have to." Harry said, assured, eyes lit with concern. 

Louis shook his head with a sheepish smile and a blush pricking his cheeks. "Kinda wanna," he breathed, eye level with Harry's cock and giving it a kitten lick, gaze flitting to him at the sound of his gasp. He took the tip in out of curiosity, sucking at it not unlike sucking at a popsicle or lolly, and just as messy. He popped off, debating the taste on his tongue. 

He laced his fingers with Harry's again and leaned up to kiss him, nice and soft and wet and warm. "Been watching some porn, too." He admitted. Harry's eyes flitted open and his gaze locked with Louis' with an intensity he couldn't quite name. Louis bit his lip. "Alpha  _and_  omega centric."

"Yeah?" Harry panted, breathless. 

Louis nodded, biting his lip with a mischievous glint in his eye as he slowly wiggled back down Harry's body. "Yeah." He said, reaching his cock. "I wanna  _suck_  you, Harry." And, fuck, if Harry wasn't alright with that. 

"Yeah? Fuck. Yeah. Okay." Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to the warm pudge of Harry's hip, just over the bone. 

"Want you to hold my hands while I do it, okay?" He said, leveling himself with Harry's cock and flipping the hair out of his eyes. Despite his request, Harry wrestled his hand from Louis' and pet his fringe back tenderly, smiling at him as he laced their fingers together again. 

"Okay." With that, Louis slipped his lips around the side of Harry's tip, mouthing his way onto it fully, bobbing on it and letting it fall against Harry's tummy again, panting over it with hot breaths and licks, eyes flicking to Harry's as he took it in again. This time he sucked with more intent, and longer. 

"Fuck, Lou." Harry managed, fingers tightening around Louis' as he strained to watch the boy. His bobs didn't reach much past the tip and a bit, but Louis kept at it nicely, bobbing in consistence then slowing down and speeding up his pace as he swirled his tongue messily over Harry's head, pulling away out of breath and pink, _obscenely_ wet lipped. 

Louis panted, but never lost Harry's eyes, lowering his head with a tempting gaze as he curled his tongue around Harry again, lifting his cock with the suction and bobbing determinedly. Harry gasped, head falling back and hands tugging on Louis'. Louis squeezed back and tugged equally so, urging Harry come back up and watch him. 

Harry looked up with a strain, and his neck fucking  _hurt_ , but his eyes locked with Louis' and he couldn't even feel it, couldn't _anything_ but the blue-eyed boy between his legs,  _staring_  at him, gauging his reaction. Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back with a groan. "I'm, fuck, Louis," he said, lifting his head again. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, like, really hard, _fuck_ ," 

Which, he must remind himself, he's a _virgin_ , so that should've been expected. Instead of pulling off, Louis began bobbing with more drive, messy and sloppy but  _hot_  and  _pleasing_  all at once, and he was only driven harder with Harry's louder and louder grunts and groans, fingers tightening and loosening through the fit. Louis was determined to get Harry off, and with that he bobbed lower and sucked harder, taking Harry just before his gag, making sinful sounds as he reached closer and closer each time until—

Harry gasped and Louis pulled away sputtering with a wet cough, eyes watering and hands  _squeezing_  Harry's as he wheezed for a breath, coughing again. He'd hit his throat and he'd hit it  _hard_ , and he hadn't even taken Harry half way in. Louis coughed and gagged again, smiling up at Harry sheepishly with watery eyes. He was able to breathe again and burped then hiccuped, squeezing Harry's hands reassuringly despite the tears rimming his eyes. 

"I didn't mean to do that." He admitted with an embarrassed smile. Harry shook his hands from him and pulled his boyfriend up with ease. Louis blushed under it, reminded again of just how small he was, and wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. He was  _extremely_  embarrassed. 

Harry grinned, pressing his lips against Louis' cheek. "You alright, though?" The skin became warmer beneath his touch and Louis nodded. He wrapped his arms around the omega and squeezed, hugging him giddily. Louis huffed and squirmed from him, crawling back down his body with a hand on each of his thighs. Harry pouted, but not when Louis got a hand around his cock, looking much like that of a toddler's hand in comparison. He put two on it. 

"Harry. No." He ran his thumb in circles over Harry's slit, distributing the precome again and again until he was all but writhing above him. 

"Lou," he breathed, voice cracking. Louis gave in, suckling his head in with two hands firm over the rest of him, egging him on. Quite honestly, his jaw hurt, and he didn't know how Harry did this for him for more than fifteen minutes in the stall. "I'm—Lou. Fuck." Harry said, tossing his head back. Despite his harsh movements, Harry's hands found Louis' fringe and he ran his fingers through it tenderly, tugging only lightly when he couldn't help himself. 

"I'm gonna cum," he panted, "Lou, please, I—" Louis met his eyes and hollowed his cheeks around him, moving his hand to dip further and tease his way back up, and with only half a bob Harry lost it, hands pulling Louis' hair as his toes curled and his hips thrashed, scratching his throat with a sharp gasp. 

Louis took the first bit that Harry offered, surprised by it and popping off with a pant to watch as Harry squirmed and gasped and panted his name and tugged his hair, letting his load fall wherever. He tasted the little on his tongue as Harry calmed, holding his dick with both hands as he sucked the last it from the head of it liberally. It wasn't bad. He popped off of Harry officially and looked at him with a smile, licking his lips. 

"Lou," Harry whined tiredly, an affectionate pout on his lips and fondness in his eyes. "Wanna kiss you." 

Louis bit his lip and crawled up Harry's body, careful not to get any cum on Harry's trackies. He plopped himself on Harry's chest promptly, looking at the fucked out boy beneath him, curls fanned out in a halo around his head. Harry swiped a thumb against Louis' cheek, gathering cum Louis wasn't even aware of before it crusted over. He was going to wipe it on the pillow or the blankets or maybe even his chest, but Louis took his wrist in his hand and sucked it off his thumb nice and clean. Harry's heart stuttered and Louis looked down at him confidently, pulling his thumb out with a small pop. Harry whined and tugged him down by his sleeves, smiling just before their lips met in a tired kiss. 

" _You're amazing_." He breathed. It was quiet in the room despite the white noise of the party outside and their buzzes had been watered down, but they were lost in each other. Louis smiled, nose nuzzled beside Harry's affectionately as he accepted the compliment. 

"Thanks." He said softly. He wiggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable on Harry's chest and let the silence pass over them for a few moments more. "I think I got your trackies a bit wet." He admitted with a small blush. 

Harry squawked a laugh, eyes widening with embarrassment and they both giggled, curling closer to each other. Louis liked the way Harry's laugh felt through his chest. "D'you want me to—?" 

But Louis shook his head and yawned. "No." He said, blinking drowsily. "Just thought I'd let you know." 

Harry didn't push it. "Okay." 

"'M a bit tired." Louis said, yawning again and nuzzling closer to Harry, tucking his head in his neck. 

Harry yawned too, petting Louis' back. "Yeah me too." 

"Let's sleep." He sniffed. Harry's heart warmed and he smiled fondly, nosing into Louis' fringe and kissing him. 

"Gotta get cleaned up, baby." Louis pulled up, looking at Harry with a wrinkled nose. 

"Is  _that_  what we've come to, now?  _Baby_?" 

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "You like?" 

Louis sighed, rolling over and tossing his arms out dramatically. "I'd be  _lying_  if I said I didn't." Harry rolled over too, pressing a kiss smack on Louis' stunned lips. 

"Good, 'cause that's what I'm gonna call you from now on." Harry grinned, fingers curling around the pudge just beneath the too-big t-shirt he was wearing, kissing him on the nose. He looked at Louis through his lashes. " _Baby_." 

Louis' heart fluttered at the term, but he kissed Harry before he could notice his blush. He pulled away, eyes wide and heart racing, a small sweat bulding up in his palms and his hairline as he tried to feel the words around on his tongue. "I—uhm," he said, voice cracking, and Louis swore that Harry could probably feel his heart stutter, but Harry only smiled and kissed his forehead before he could say anything. 

"I'll go get some towels." 

"Okay." 

Luckily, the bedroom had a bathroom extension so Harry was back with wet and dry towels quickly. Louis felt small when Harry stood over him and took off his shirt, calling him to sit up and taking his clothes off carefully, too. They were half naked; Harry without his shirt or sweats (thankfully having opted to  _wear_  pants today) and Louis in his pants, matching his boyfriend. There wasn't a need for him to take off his shirt, really, but he let Harry do as he pleased. 

(After hastily cleaning the spunk from his tummy,) he passed a towel over Louis' cheeks first, the curve under his eyes, over his chin and down the column of his neck. Louis liked it and preened with the attention, heart warmed and feeling loved. And, though he knew it was coming, he blushed inevitably with the question Harry posed; 

"Can you turn around, please? Hands and knees. Unless, d'you wanna clean yourself up? You can do that, too." He met Harry's open eyes, turning away shyly. Harry turned him by the chin, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Hey, don't worry about it. I wanna do whatever you're comfortable with." 

Louis took a deep breath. "Please," he breathed, "Can't do it by myself." Harry smiled softly and nodded. 

"'Course, love. Turn around." He said, tapping at Louis' hip. Louis blushed with both the endearment and the request, and nodded softly. He turned over, hands and knees and kept his breath calm as Harry tugged his pants down by the hem. "Can you get down lower, love?" 

And, right, Louis'd forgotten how tall Harry had gotten as of late and how much taller he already was than Louis himself. His breath hitched, Harry's breath tickling his ear as he leaned over Louis' back and whispered. Louis swallowed and nodded, breath shaky as he lowered himself to his elbows. Harry finally got his pants down fully, piled up at Louis' half-spread knees as he decided how exactly to tackle the wet mess of Louis. It was just— _wow_ , 

"I'm, fuck, babe. You sure you don't want me to...I can, like, finger you if you want? Or suck you off?" Louis squeezed his eyes and pursed his lips, because he'd actually really,  _really_  love that, but he shook his head. Harry exhaled hesitantly, cocking a brow but leaning forward to kiss Louis' shoulder. 

"'S long as you're sure." And Louis nodded. 

"Yeah," he breathed, "Thanks, Harry. Really." Harry smiled, gathering a towel in his hand. 

"Anything for you," He promised. Louis tried not to preen with it, but his chest felt full of butterflies and happiness and sunshine and rainbows and—yeah. That was Harry in a nutshell. Louis might convince him to get a tattoo. 

He gasped with the first press of the dry towel to his rim and Louis had the faintest thought of asking Niall where the  _hell_  his parents bought their towels; it was soft and plush and just  _amazing_ (and Louis wanted to know where to buy the ones for his and Harry's future home—he'd never stop being an omega, that much was clear.) 

Still, Harry pressed the towel carefully to Louis' wet rim and Louis had to bite his lip through moans and groans and gasps every time he did until he pressed a different, _wet_ towel against his now rather dry arse. Louis gasped. 

"It's a bit cold, I know. 'M sorry. Almost done." Harry mumbled, a tad sheepish. 

" _Yeah_ ," Louis agreed, throat tight as he bit his gasps back, " _A bit_." 

After a dab or two more Harry seemed finished, blowing over the wet skin and eliciting more gasps from Louis, clenching the sheets between his fists. When he pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek and smiled, scraping his teeth lightly against it, Louis knew he was done. Harry giggled a little, running his thumb over the small mark on Louis' bum from earlier. 

"Guess I got you a bit good, there, huh?" Louis scoffed with a click of his tongue, rolling his eyes even though he was staring only at the sheets. 

"A bit." He agreed. Harry kissed over it with a smile and pulled Louis' pants up nicely (after running over it with the one last clean towel he brought.) 

"Well," he grinned, patting Louis softly, just over where he knew the mark was. "Now you'll have something to remember me by." 

He plopped on the bed back-first beside Louis before the boy could make a smart remark. Louis sighed, crawling onto Harry and leaning into his touch as he ran his long fingers through his fringe, content, tired smile taking over his lips. "Can't even see it." He meant to pout, but his smile held and Harry looked up at him fondly. 

"I know." He admitted, "But I can." Louis actually pouted that time, pulling his best puppy eyes, and mentally dared Harry to say something about it. He did. 

"Aw, _pup_ ," Harry pouted in return, tilting his head in mock sympathy. "Baby." Louis worked to hold back his glare; he loved the name, he really did. He'd just never admit it. Harry ran two hands through the back of Louis' hair, then, pulling him closer to whisper, " _I'll give you a mark, babe_." 

He licked his lips, brushing the edge of Louis' ear and Louis couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down his spine as Harry breathed and kissed his way behind Louis' ear and past it delicately, catching the skin just beneath the hinge of his jaw with the curl of his tongue and a nip of his teeth before he circled his lips around it like a kiss, sucking softly. Louis shivered again and tried to let out a mewl caught in his throat, only half coming out. He squeezed the tops of Harry's shoulders from shock, somehow, some  _way_  hypersensitive to the pleasure of it. His eyes fluttered as Harry carried on, sucking harder and giving small licks. The shock, _pleasure_ made Louis jump, but Harry held his head down with both hands, finger tips digging passionately into his roots as he sucked with finality. He pulled off with a plump kiss, lips pink and wet from use, and a small few licks over the skin. 

His kissed his way back up the side of Louis' face, hands still in Louis' hair, moving him to conveniency. 

"There," he said, breath fanning over Louis' lips with eyes wide and connected. He ran a thumb over the heated skin absentmindedly, a glint in his eye. "Nice little mark." 

When Harry got his lips on him, Louis sighed into the kiss both eagerly and contentedly, hands finding Harry's hair, too. Harry's grip was tight out of passion and he held Louis until they were gasping for breath and panting, wide-eyed and honest. 

"Thanks," Louis puffed, lost in the moment. It was dark in the room, but there was enough moonlight that he could see each little speck and sparkle of Harry's gorgeously green eyes, and maybe it was just  _different_  now that they were dating, but Louis didn't think he'd ever admired anything more. 

After a few more kisses (and a few more  _minutes_  of kissing) and giggles and butterflies, the two eventually wrestled their way to the head of the bed, snuggling beneath the covers, wrapped up in each other. Harry convinced Louis to wear his shirt, plucking it from the ground and holding it up for him, rationalizing the switch with, 

"I know that that was my shirt, too, but I want you to wear _this_  one." And with a pout and a pretty, " _Please_ ," Louis couldn't choose otherwise. Harry stuck to his pants, arguing that otherwise he'd opt for commando. 

Louis yawned into Harry's chest and snuggled closer, desperately hot but not wanting to lose Harry's embrace. He felt Harry yawn above him, running a hand over his tired eyes. 

"You're cute when you're tired." Louis said to his warm chest, pressing a finger to it mindlessly. Harry chuckled and Louis reveled in the the way it resonated and rumbled. 

"Was gonna say the same to you." He said, yawning again. And Louis was ready. 

"Harry," He said contemplatively. 

"Yeah, Lou?" 

Louis looked up at him and Harry met his gaze softly. He sighed and took a deep breath and his heart was beating a mile a second, and— "Goodnight, Harry." 

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Night, Lou." Louis sighed.

——

The morning was not as forgiving nor as pleasing as the after-buzz of the night, and Niall was of no help. The two might not have been hungover, but Louis was most certain Niall was and he was wondering how someone so hungover and so  _blonde_  or, like,  _Irish_  or something could be so  _annoying_  so early in the morning, and purposely so. 

Louis shouldn't have suspected anything less, thinking about it, but perhaps he'd hoped at least that Niall's ever present giddiness would have been toned down a notch by the boy's dying desire to vomit up the poison he'd consumed the night before, but obviously that wasn't the case. 

Louis woke up briefly but fought to keep asleep, shutting his eyes tight and exhaling as he cuddled closer against Harry's chest, warm and relaxed and drowsy. Harry woke up too, he thought, just briefly, because he wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him impossibly closer, nuzzling his nose into the boy's fringe tenderly as his breaths steadied and he was asleep again. It was peaceful and quiet, and Louis never wanted to get up, tried to hold his bladder off just to keep the moment, but obviously it wasn't in the fates' design for the two to stay comfortable for much longer that morning because as soon as Louis was sighing blissfully back into sleep, the bedroom door slammed open. Louis planned to ignore it. He was just going to ignore it. But—

" _God_ , good lord it  _reeks_  in here. You're lucky you two hit it in the guest bedroom instead of mine," Niall said, hopping on at the foot of the bed and bouncing. 

Louis groaned and rolled closer into Harry, grumbling, "Go  _away_ , Niall." 

Niall didn't listen and probably didn't even hear it, but jumped until he was on his knees in the space between the two, just  _squarely_  missing their crotches, and leaning over with wide eyes and mint toothpaste breath. "I'd have  _killed_  you." 

Louis groaned and aimed for Niall's dick with the hand that wasn't squashed between him and Harry blindly, and Niall laughed in triumph. 

" _Leave_ , Niall, I have a  _massive_  headache." Louis tried, voice cracking, but without avail. 

Niall sat back and shrugged, looking honestly between the two. "I just threw up five minutes ago. Probably gonna do it again." 

And Louis groaned again; he was certain that if Niall didn't leave he'd burst into tears from frustration. " _Niall_ ," he whined, meeting his eyes this time. Niall rolled his and Harry chuckled, not at all helping the situation, but Niall gave in, rolling over and tossing his legs over the edge of the bed. 

"Alright, but no more shagging, 've gotta wash the damn sheets now." He was halfway out the door and Louis was about ready to sigh because finally, _finally_ , but Niall popped his head back in with a smirk and Louis fought to hold back both a groan and tears. "Oh," he added, "And Liam's made breakfast." 

With a final and resonant slam of the door, Louis rolled over and let out a big sigh, relieved. When he turned to Harry he was just blinking his eyes open, one at a time drowsily. He smiled when he met Louis' eyes, hair a mess over his perfectly angelic features, glowing and tan and well-rested. He grinned. 

"Morn." 

Louis smiled back, squeaking a small, " _Morning_ ," despite himself, voice cracking and throat fucked out. 

Harry giggled, grin growing and Louis blushed under it. He ran a hand through Louis' fringe and a thumb softly over his cheek admiringly, smile soft. "Try not to speak, love. You alright?" 

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Harry's authoritative " _Ah_ ," and closed it, blinking into realization. He nodded instead, humming until Harry shoved a finger against his pursed lips. 

"Uh-uh." He smirked, "No sound." Louis shot him a glare.

"You're a piece of shit." He croaked—Harry was, he was  _something_  if he thought Louis was just going to submit to him like that. 

Harry gave him a stern look, brows furrowed paternally. "Well that wasn't very nice, was it?" 

Louis opened his mouth with a remark, but Harry smashed their lips in a kiss before he could speak it, making him whimper softly. "Love kissing you." Harry said, pulling away with a grin. 

Louis scoffed with a light-hearted slap to Harry's chest. "Oh, sod off." 

——

Breakfast was filled with a much too joyous Liam, a hung-over, not about it Zayn, and an all-too-happy-for-having-just-vomited-twice _Niall_ with pancakes, toast, milk, orange juice and two glasses of alka-seltzer'd water. Surprisingly, the house was empty save for the five, but the trash accommodated for the masses of the night before. 

" _So_ ," Niall said conversationally, eyes flicking from his fizzing water to the boys around him. "Not it." He said quickly, holding his hands up. 

Liam shrugged. "I cooked breakfast." Louis and Harry turned to each other confused and eyed the other boys for explanation when Zayn grumbled under Liam and Niall's stare, 

"If you try to make me clean, I'll kill you." The other two seemed satisfied with that, dusting their hands of breakfast crumbs. 

"Guess you two are on cleaning duty, then." Niall said, tossing his napkin on his plate. "I'll be in my room." He left with a wink and grabbed his water from the table, skipping off with the Irish swagger Louis _swore_ he carried about him. Maybe he was just annoyed. 

Liam sighed, giving the two a small smile. "I'll help ya' out, don't worry about the dishes or sweeping or anything, yeah?" Louis and Harry nodded, confused, still, but grateful. "Great." He pressed a kiss to Zayn's temple, pulling away with a soft, content smile even though the boy looked  _miserable_. "You sleep, babe." Zayn groaned in agreement. 

Liam disappeared into the kitchen and Louis and Harry met eyes, shrugging. "Guess we should start with the bed, then." And Zayn groaned again,  _miserable._

To say the least, the morning was filled with lots of love, kisses, tickles, and giggles—enough so that Niall was _gagging_ for them to leave already and shooed them out the door. 

——

Louis sat on the edge of the bed as Harry tried to tug the covers off of it, giving Louis a playful glare when it came time to take off the corner he was sitting on, brow hitching, " _Off_." Louis smirked, smug.

" _Make_ me." He huffed, indignant with a cross of his arms. Harry considered it with a tilt of his head and an equally challenging cock of his brow. He tugged twice more, pathetically without avail and Louis snickered, but with a third tug the it popped off the corner and Harry smirked at Louis' questioning gaze. 

" _Harry_ —" But Harry's smirk only grew. 

" _Louis_ —" He grinned and yanked the covers closer. Louis squealed—he was small enough that the pull made him wobble but didn't topple him off the sheets entirely. By the time Harry had him closer, Louis was giggling uncontrollably and it had Harry laughing too, nuzzling his nose into Louis' neck as his fingers slipped beneath Louis' shirt and tickled his sides until he was thrashing with the fit.

" _Harry_ ," he panted, eyes watering as the giggles grew stronger, "Harry, please! I'll get up!" 

Harry complied, fingers stilling and lips pressing against Louis' in a toothy grin and a crinkly-eyed laugh. "Don't challenge me, babe." He said, a glint in his eye, "I'll  _always_ win." 

That was about the time Niall walked in, presumably to tell them where the wash was and remind them to open the damn windows, and groaned, tossing his head back and covering his eyes as he ushered them out. 

"Next time, come over  _after_ you've fucked you buggers." He called from the door, slamming it with an obnoxiously carefree chuckle.

Harry drove them home with fingers laced and hands on thighs and contended smiles.

——

"Call you later, yeah?" Louis smiled, breathing the words over Harry's lips. Harry smiled, too, giving him another peck, eyes fluttering up contentedly. 

"Yeah." 

It was about one by the time Louis unlocked the door home the day after Nialls 'get together', and it was about one that Louis realized his mistake. It was mostly silent save for the white noise that always filled his house; someone in the kitchen, toons on in the living room, and young girls giggling. Louis had full intentions of showering,  _then_ coming down to greet his family,  _but_ —

" _Lou_ ," His mum called from the kitchen, and—shit. He fumbled around his pack for his phone and saw the  _many_ , _multiple_ missed calls from his mum and random, mean-nothing texts from a sister or two. He'd done at first what he'd always been taught to do: he called his mum the night of. Told her goodnight early on in the car ride over so he'd have no obligation later and promised to call in the morning, text, at least, but, fuck—

He trudged into the kitchen with a half sorry half nervous smile. "Hey, mum,"

She cocked her brow. "Didn't call me this morning, Lou."

He sighed, shoulders dropping as he set down his bag and sat himself on a stool for the inevitable talk he was about to get. "I  _know_ ," he croaked glumly. She turned to him with questioning eyes.

"You getting sick?" Louis blushed in realization, sitting up and clearing his throat, squeaking out a quiet " _No_ ,"

"Alright," She said, almost unbelievingly. Her eyes trailed the side of Louis' face until she fell upon Louis' neck with a suggestive raise of her brow. She shook her head with a small quirk of her lip and fluttered eyes that Louis couldn't quite figure out, feeling up his neck and gasping when his fingers touched the mark she was undoubtedly staring at, jumping at the sensitivity and blushing.  _Fuck_. She chuckled softly, shutting off the water and drying her hands. 

"Mum—" 

"No need to explain, boo. I just hope you were safe, is all. Especially considering," 

" _Mum_ ," He whined desperately, slumping entirely until his forehead pressed against the cold marble of the kitchen counter. "We didn't  _do_ anything." He groaned, which wasn't entirely untrue. True at least in denying what his mum was undoubtedly implying.

"C'mon, bug." She encouraged with a reassuring hand at his shoulder, tender and cold from the dishes. "I do believe it's time you and I have a little talk." 

Louis groaned. He might even cry. 

As it turned out,  _little talk_ meant two to three hours worth of agony and awkwardness, and with a glare Louis thought his mum and Niall should meet. 

"Harry's not even  _presented_ ," Louis whined, slump against the table top, exasperated arm  _just_ missing his mug of untouched tea.

"Mm, but _you_ have, m'dear." She hummed. She talked. She talked a  _lot_ . Talked about things like contraceptives which were " _hard to get, but necessary if you're going to be active and don't want to end up pregnant,_ " the dangers of unsafe sex (namely unexpected pregnancy,) and suppressants which were " _quite easy to get_ ," even though Louis had made his current opposition to them clear. If he was going to be an omega, he was going to be an omega one-hundred percent of the way. She even offered to buy alpha condoms (also as hard to get as contraceptives since things like that were tossed to the side because few alphas actually cared and omegas were appropriately (only by omega-nature) expected to submit,) because, " _we all know that boy's going to be an alpha_ ," and she wanted Louis to stay " _safe_." That was an always recurring comment. 

"Now, Louis. C'mon, sit up." Louis did so begrudgingly. "Now, I  _know_  you and Harry are the same age, love, and I know you  _trust_  him, which is fine, Lou, really. But, you realize you're a bit more mature, yeah? Just a little. Either way, that's not the point. You're birthday's coming up here pretty soon, but  _Harry's_ is, too. Just after. D'you know when you're father presented?" Louis scoffed. Why in the  _hell_ would he know that?

"A month or two before he turned eighteen, Lou. And, in fact, Nancy presented a whole  _six months_  before she turned eighteen,"

Louis scoffed. "Am I supposed to know who that is, mum?"

She sighed, exasperated and taking his hand between her always cold one. "Not the point. Listen, you need to know that Harry could be presenting at any point in the next few months, _or_ he could present at some point within the next two years. Either way, I just need you to be careful, alright? You need to understand that when it happens, since you've already presented  _and_ you two are dating, he's going to want to come to you first and foremost," Louis hid his blush carefully, but couldn't help but feel just a little flattered, "...and I know that you don't want to be on the pill, and I respect you're decision, but—"

"Mum," Louis said finally, taking her hand between both of his with a half forced smile, he knew she meant good. "I'll be careful, mum. I promise. I can, um—if you  _want_ , like, if it'll make you feel better, I'll get on the pill. You know? Just until I finish school, or Harry presents. And that way I wont be, like, stinking up the house every month for a week, either," He said, chuckling. His mum huffed a laugh, too, eyes watering a bit. Louis thought she might've wanted him to be an alpha more than he did himself, just so she wouldn't have to worry about the vulnerability of being an omega, but—

"Oh, Lou. No, I just want you to be safe, alright?" She said, squeezing his hands as a few tears slipped out. Louis smiled and got up, rounding to her chair and taking her up in a hug. "Listen, you don't have to take suppressants if you don't want, but I've bought you some pads in case you're ever feeling antsy or anything and I stole one of them bed-cover pads from the hospital, too." Louis pulled back to gape at her, and she giggled. " _Clean_ , of course! Oh, Lou. Go on and shower already. Have you eaten lunch?"

Louis shrugged, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Late breakfast. 'M kinda tired, though." She nodded and shooed him off to bathe and nap as she prepared sandwiches for the girls and promised to call for pizza later on. 

——

When Louis got out of the shower he felt refreshed and clean and though however much he wanted to stay in the warm bathroom, the steam began to dissipate and he'd left his clothes in the other room. He'd cleaned his arse nice of any remnants of his slick and probably would've wanked had his mum not turned off any chances of that, but he felt rejuvenated no less.

Dropping his towel, he went to check his phone as he made for his pants at the foot of the bed. It buzzed as soon as he picked it up and, noticing Harry's name on the caller-ID, a smile stretched over Louis' lips.

"Thought you meant  _later,_ later, babe. 'S only been a few hours." He teased softly, trapping the device between his ear and shoulder as he tried to pull his pants up. He was expecting a chuckle at the very least, and Louis pouted, beginning to doubt his comedic skills when all he was met with was silence, but Harry cut him off before he could voice any of it. 

" _Lou_ ," Louis was startled, dropping his pants and frozen on the spot. The voice was undoubtedly Harry's, but it was—it sounded thicker, and more hoarse, like  _just-woke-up_  mixed with  _screamed-my-throat-out-at-a-concert-last-night_. And, fuck, Louis was worried, but it was like—something in him  _clicked_ , and he was instantly wet.

"Harry," He tried, voice quiet and shaky.

"Lou, I— _fuck_ , Lou." He said, and he sounded either on the verge of tears or on the verge of an orgasm, but Louis could hear the faint wet sound in the background and knew it was the latter. " _Lou_ ," He sniffed on the other end, and it really did sound like he was crying.

"Three times, Lou, I—" He was cut off by a gasp, " _Oh_ , Lou, I've cum three times and I—it _hurts_ , it hurts so bad it won't go down, Lou. I need  _help_ , I—I don't know what's wrong."

Louis let out a shaky breath. "Harry, are you—tell me what's wrong, babe."

" _Fuck_!" He cried, and Louis could hear him call out as he came and yet, still, the faint but indefinite sound of his hand working over himself. "Four." He said pathetically.

"Harry, stop," Louis tried because, fuck, who cums four times without a break?  _Directly_ on their cock?

He heard the faint wet sound begin to slow to a stop, and Harry's whimpers and sniffles filtered directly to his ear. " _Lou_ ," he whined, and—he was crying, now, Louis could hear it in his voice, _pained_ but trusting and Louis' knees wobbled, he almost caving and telling Harry to wank to the end of  _time_. But, no. 

"Harry, tell me what's wrong."

"I wanna touch my  _cock_ , Lou." Louis straightened out, grabbing his phone and pressing it to his ear as he made to lock the door, shoving his towel under the crack just for good measure. "Alright, Harry? You're naked yeah?" And,  _yeah_.  _Obviously_  he was.

_"Yeah,"_ He panted. Louis knew he was struggling not to touch himself, and maybe he _was_ touching himself, just soft touches, little squeezes at his head and base. Louis decided that he was going to make this as fast and painless as possible; he thought a moment. 

"Harry, I need you to stop, alright? I'm—your trackies I was wearing last night? Have you washed them?"

"No, I—"

"Doesn't matter," Louis said, cutting him off. "Look, can you find them for me?"

_"Lou,"_ Harry whined. He was worked up, Louis could tell, and he knew that he was wondering why the fuck Louis cared about the pair of Harry's trackies he'd just about ruined, but, 

"Harry, now. Please." He added as an after thought. With a low whine and the distant sound of sheets hurriedly being displaced filling Louis' ear, he let out a sigh of relief; Harry was listening to him. 

And, if Louis knew anything about anything, he knew about being an  _alpha_ . And he knew that Harry was in a rut—there was no way he wasn't, but, more than anything, he knew that Harry needed to  _fuck._ An omega, favorably, but an alternative would have to do. Louis pulled the duvet and sheets from his bed, leaving only the bare cover and his pillows. He considered asking his mum for the bed pad she'd promised, but thought better of it and hopped on with a box of tissues, bringing his phone to his ear. 

"Lou?" He heard Harry sniff on the other end. 

Louis sighed, a small smile on his lips; he felt bad, he really did, but it warmed his heart that Harry trusted him with this,  _like_  this. "Yeah, babe. I'm here." 

"It  _hurts."_ Harry whimpered, "Lou, I'm—I don't know what's wrong, Louis I." He stopped. "I don't  _know."_

Louis quieted him with small coos. "It's alright, babe. You're alright. You're, Harry, I think you're in a rut. Okay? Now listen, you got the trackies, right?" 

"Yeah, Lou. Fuck. When'd you start smelling so good?" Harry asked. Louis laughed, and the evidence of Harry's seriousness only made it funnier.

"Sweet question, babe. Now, will you do something for me? I need you to take a big whiff of them and then wrap 'em around a pillow, alright? Your plushest. And then I'm gonna need you to fuck it." He heard Harry's sharp intake of breath clear on the other end of the line and smirked privately to himself.

" _Lou_?" Harry whispered, an air of disbelief in his voice. 

Louis sat straighter, uselessly. "Harry, do it. Now." There was a moment of silence where Louis thought that maybe this whole phone-sex thing wasn't his forte (it wasn't,) but Harry soon obliged.

"Fuck.  _Fuck._ Okay."

"Put yourself on speaker." Louis assumed he did so and listened as Harry shuffled with clothing and his pillows and sheets and sniffed obnoxiously loud at the trackies with a soft moan.

"You smell so  _good,_ Lou." Louis' breath hitched when he heard the small creak of Harry's bed, careful and curious at first, stopping then starting again with a slow acceleration marked by a small, hushed " _Fuck_." 

Louis didn't want to interrupt, but, "Harry?" 

" _Lou_ ," he whined, creaking steadily becoming faster. "I'm—"

"Does it feel good, Harry?" He prompted quietly. Louis was working to regulate his breathing, but Harry's  _breaths_  were enough to get it erratic again. 

" _So good_ , Lou."

Louis' breath was labored as he turned his phone on speaker and tossed it to the side, turning to his hands and knees. "Are you—are you thinking of me?" He asked, gasping as he traced a finger softly around his wet rim. He let out a soft moan in time with Harry's unashamed grunt and the sped up sound of springs creaking. 

"Yeah," Harry grunted, voice deep and gravelly and  _animalistic_ ; and Louis was instantly more turned on, pushing a careful finger in, then another. 

"What are you,  _ah_ ,  _Harry_ —what are you thinking about?"

_"Your ass_ ," he grunted, "Your smell, your  _body_ , wanna fuck you. Wanna fuck you so bad." He panted, creaking becoming more and more erratic with each word, "Make you mine, you're  _mine_ , Lou." 

"Harry—all yours, Harry, make me yours." Louis tried in a mix of a hiss and a whimper and he slid a third finger in, but he was cut off by Harry's yelp. 

" _Lou_ , I'm gonna cum. I'm—"

"C'mon, babe. Cum," Louis encouraged, hissing as he fit a fourth finger in. " _Oh_ , bet your knot's big, isn't it? Wanna knot me, Harry?" 

Louis could hear the slick movement of Harry's hand and the erratic creak of the bed, the small grunts and pants and  _groans_ he was letting out as he got closer and closer to cumming, until he was shouting— _growling_ , " _Louis_ , fuck!  _Fuck_!" Louis whimpered, whimpered and mewled as he fucked his fingers in quicker, tugging himself until he was cumming with a cry into the pillow, breath hot and encompassing his face, sweat lining his forehead and toes curling. 

" _Feels so good, Harry_ ." He moaned softly, fucking his fingers in faster. He whimpered as he hit his prostate, shoving his hips back to meet the movement of his fingers and jab against his bundle again and again, moaning high-pitched, "Got four fingers in my ass, Harry," he panted, "Just for  _you_." 

He moaned, gasping as he pulled his fingers to their tips, popping them out one by one with careful gasps and breaths, swirling them around the slick of his rim before pressing then back in in full, curving in and all at once. " _Harry_ ," he gasped, "Harry,  _fuck_." 

"Feels better, Lou." He heard in a quiet moan, the creaking coming to a slow, continuous thrum. 

"Yeah, feel good? Pop your knot?" Harry whimpered in response, panting softly. "Feels good over here, too, Harry. Want your knot."

Harry sucked in sharply, hips stilling and Louis imagined that maybe he was cumming again and,  _fuck_." _Lou_ , wanna knot you." He panted. 

Louis moaned, panting as he fucked his fingers in with purpose. "Is it—is it  _big_ , Harry? Squeeze it for me, babe— _fuck_ , you fingered me, yeah? Imagine—how, how  _tight_  I'd be around it, squeeze it, babe. Does it feel good?" Louis rambled, biting his cheek and on the verge of cumming. " _Fuck_ , bet it'd feel good filling me up, huh?"

" _Louis_ ," Harry said in a gasp and a cry and as Louis curled his fingers and just barely reached his prostate, he came with a cry, too. 

" _Harry_ ," He sobbed, face hot and breath labored as he nosed into the pillow with muffled cries as he rocked his hips back and fucked his fingers in time with the soft, unpredictable creaking of Harry's bed. 

He was cumming within seconds, egged on by Harry's obscene moaning of his name and the restless creaking on the other end of the line and he could tell that Harry was cumming again, too. Once he calmed, panting still but fingers slow in his arse, he fucked them in softly, saddened by the idea of taking them out completely and desperate to keep the feeling going, sensitive or not, so he kept at it, fingers jabbing his prostate until all his cock could offer were pathetic spurts, panting, " _Harry_ ,  _Harry,_ " in soft breaths, fingers slowing to a still as his cock gave up the last of what it could offer, moaning softly in bliss.

" _Lou_ ?" He heard in a small sniff. He sighed, content with a smile and feeling satisfied and fulfilled in a way he never had after a wank, but his thoughts went immediately to Harry as he pulled his fingers out with a small " _Ah_ ," sitting up and grabbing his phone despite his exhaustion. He wiped his fingers on the bed cover with a cringe; he'd have to wash them right away. 

"Lou, I'm—I wanna hold you." He professed quietly and Louis' heart just about melted, stopped a beat as his chest flitted with warmth and butterflies. He sounded so  _desperate_.

"Harry—"

 "I know you can't come over, Lou, but I—I  _want_ you to." Louis sighed, laying on his side and just squarely missing the patch of cum and slick he left. 

"I do, too, babe." He assured quietly. It was silent for a beat. "Do you feel better?"

Harry sighed and Louis could hear the rustle of sheets, perhaps turning on to his side or pulling up his blanket to get comfortable with—and Louis wished he was  _there_ . There was a small snort before Harry answered, "Loads. There's—I'd never felt like that before. And just,  _so much cum_." Harry said on the other line wonderingly, there was a small pain in his voice, a small sadness that become obvious as the two tried to ignore it, but Louis—it was too risky, and it was Harry's first rut. 

"And that's,  _wow_ , that's  _really_ sensitive." He said, gasping. Louis assumed he was speaking of his knot. "It's so—this is weird, Lou." He giggled on the other end. Louis couldn't imagine it, but he snorted in response.

"Fascinated with your own cock, Curly?"

Harry squawked a laugh, "A bit, yeah." He admitted shamelessly. "You should see it, there's, like—like I came, Lou, and it feels so much better but my dick is still, like.  _Hard_. And swollen." He added as an after thought."And I can never wear those trackies ever again, and the pillow'll probably have to go, too. Good idea, by the way. Be using it more often." Harry said, the wink on his face evident in his voice. 

Louis laughed and snuggled closer into the pillow, sighing a tired " _Thanks_." 

Harry yawned, "Tommo original?"

Louis' heart stuttered softly in his chest, blush blooming on his cheeks as he nodded softly, biting his lip. "Tommo original." He confirmed.

Harry sighed, whining softly. "I feel gross." And Louis laughed, finger dabbing in the mess he'd made over his belly with a cringe. 

"You're telling me. Came really hard." He added quickly, breathless. 

He could hear the smile in Harry's voice when he said, " _Yeah_ , me too. I wanna kiss you, Lou." Harry murmured tiredly. Louis sighed, then smiled, pressing his lips to his phone in a tired kiss. He heard Harry giggle and smiled contentedly.

It was silent for long enough that Louis thought Harry had fallen asleep on him. He was in the middle of reasoning with himself to hang up and get some sleep, too, when Harry stopped him from it with a quiet, "I love you, Lou."

And Louis' heart stopped, just stopped in his chest and tightened, eyes widening and his breath hitching and, fuck, if he was tired before he was wide awake now. _"Harry,"_ he breathed and it wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was all that came out. 

"I'm—fuck, Lou, I didn't mean—I  _meant_  it, I, I mean it but, no I'm sorry. I shouldn't—not on the phone not after  _wanking_ ,"

"—I love you, Harry. I love you, too." He whispers quietly. It tasted weird on his tongue but it brought a small smile to his face because he'd been waiting to say it, waiting longer and harder than he realized, cutting himself off each time he almost did for fear of rejection, and it just felt so so  _so_ good to hear Harry say it, first, even, to know that he felt that way and without obligation.

There was a short silence, which Louis broke with, "Are you smiling, Harry? 'M not there." He giggled softly and he could hear Harry's short laugh on the other end.

Louis could picture the grin that came with it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm smiling, babe. I love you so much." Louis blushed, eyes fluttering and heart thumping as he tried to shrink out of embarrassment even though Harry wasn't around to hide his embarrassment from. He smiled sheepishly. 

"I love you, too."

They spoke for a little longer, their chests warm and fuzzy, conversation filtered with loved-up ways of squeezing in ' _I love you_ ' s either of them came up with until they were fighting to keep their eyes open, falling asleep with one last I love you on their lips and in their ear.

——

Louis woke up in crusted cum and slick, feeling gross, but satisfied and with a swollen heart. And gross. He got up and bunched up his sheets with a sigh the trudged off to the shower once again, smiling as he shot Harry a quick,  _don't sleep too long love xx,_ text. He wasn't expecting a response.

He ate pizza feeling refreshed and airy with a whopping smile on his face next to his sisters as they watched Tangled, giggling. Louis tried not to notice his mother's questioning stare and he swore he'd never felt happier in his life.

——

Harry didn't come to school until the next Thursday and Louis texted him everyday despite the lack of responses. He ate lunch with the rest of the boys everyday and huffed laughs every now and then, but he felt a little hollow and cold, like he was missing something—he was missing Harry and it sucked.

But he was excited the day his boy came back and greeted him in much the same way Harry had greeted him, with kisses and smiles and grins and giggles, only this time with added ' _I love you_ 's in between.

" _Hey, babe_ ." Louis bit lip through a smile, arms strung around Harry's shoulders. Louis might have been glowing after his heat, but, fuck, Harry just looked damn  _fit_. His eyes held a sparkle to them that his smile enhanced and it was as if he grew into all his awkward bones and the forward slump of his shoulders wasn't of an awkward sixteen year old who was far too lanky for his own good, but of a boy, an  _alpha_ , who wanted to be close to his omega always and forever, even if it brought about back problems. Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis' with a content smile. 

" _Love you_." They were starry-eyed for each other.

——

"You all going to formal, then?" Niall asked at lunch, smirking. "Gonna get  _laid_?" He said, wiggling his brows. 

Harry chuckled and Louis blushed; his and Harry's recent phone-sexcapade was quite fresh on his brain. "Sounds nice to me," Harry purred, lips brushing the shell of Louis' ear. 

He tried to hold back his shiver, giving Harry a half-scolding glare. It didn't save them from Niall's glare. "Oh lord," he groaned, "Whatever you do, don't do it in front of me and don't get knocked up like  _these_ two."

Harry and Louis exchanged a wide-eyed glance. " _Niall_ ," Zayn hissed, but the blonde boy only grinned.

"That's why this one's been acting like an asshole for the past  _month_." He said, jabbing Zayn in the shoulder. "Only recently took up buying a test when I asked if his problem was that Liam wouldn't give him any."

Niall giggled, leaning in like it was some big secret. Which, it was. Used to be. "Turns out, he was giving him too  _much_."

They stared unblinkingly, gaze flicking between Niall and the couple rubbing their necks and trying to find the right words. "I—"

"—yeah." They said, cutting each other off. They exchanged glances and Liam gave Zayn a supportive look, nudging his head against Zayn's affectionately. Zayn broke into a small, shy smile and met the boy's gaze with a shrug.

"I'm pregnant."

" _And_ bonded." Liam said, grinning. Zayn blushed, nudging him with his elbow. 

" _Liam_ ,"

" _Well_ , they ought to know. You're all mine." He said, hugging him close to his side and pressing a kiss to his temple. The two were all smiles and Harry sighed beside Louis, hugging him. 

"That can be  _us_ someday."

Louis looked up at him with a shy grin. "Yeah." He turned back, an excited gleam in his eye. " _When are you due_?"

——

The four spoke over the matter (Niall sat and sucked at his hotwings (he was over his diet) excitedly; Zayn was due sometime around September or either of the forth or latter months of the next year. It was a guesstimate, but the two had a doctor's appointment in the coming month. The boys were elated, and their parents were supportive and happy for the two. They skimmed over the stories, but it was clear that either of their mother's were more,  _more_ than happy for them and excited, even. Happy that they were happy. 

Liam's mum had her first child at seventeen, and Zayn's only a year later, so they weren't far off. And Louis was intrigued, wanted to know every little detail of the story they offered and he fell in love it; happiness seemed to exude from the two and Louis turned to Harry with a gleam in his eye. He'd  _really_ like to have that one day, and he couldn't see it happening with anyone but his Curly. When the bell rang, Niall was the first to get up, picking up his tray. 

" _So_ , formal?" The boys all agreed and Niall gave them a curt nod and a dashing smile. "Great, I'll get my tux."

——

Formal wasn't for a few weeks—three weeks and two days, if you wanted to be precise (Louis was keeping track)—but all the boys were excited. Louis became increasingly closer to Zayn, especially on days when he 'hated' Liam and his hormones wanted nothing at all to do with the over-baring alpha. Louis was an omega and, though Liam was still jealous as  _hell_ , it worked out. Some days Louis sat nicely cuddled up next to his boyfriend and some days he sat on the opposite end of the table and coddled his pregnant  _best_ friend as his mate looked at him with eyes of a murderer and Harry looked at him yearningly. It was fun.

 Zayn and Liam had their tuxes picked out and bought, is what Zayn told Louis, but he had to go in and get resized the week before the actual dance because his " _mum's belly grew fast_ ," so his " _ought to, too, no_?" Louis said yes. Zayn cried. Liam growled, Harry talked him down and Louis coddled Zayn closer. It was interesting. 

"See you're getting all loved up with  _Zayn_." Harry commented bitterly one day as he walked him to class after lunch. Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Harry. He's pregnant, bonded, and an omega." Harry huffed, Louis sighed again. "Well," he said, "I can only hope that you're taking notes because that'll be how you'll have to coddle  _me_ one day." Harry didn't say anything, didn't even look at him, but they turned the corner to Louis' class and Harry had him up against the wall in a whirl of smashed lips and tangling limbs before Louis could even  _think_.

" _Harry_ —" He gasped, or tried to, but Harry cut him off by pressing his lips harder against Louis', fingers curling around his curves and digging into his hips. Harry stepped closer and taller, enough that Louis had to stretch his neck and stand on the tips of his toes just to keep his connection with Harry and Harry made certain that he did, fingers digging deeper and hand holding Louis' face gently, crotches almost in line with each other. 

Harry pulled away first, as if Louis could cater to any intentions he'd had of pulling away with Harry pressing him against the wall, breathless with pink, swollen lips. "See you later?" He asked, hope in his sweet wide eyes, blown from arousal. 

Louis nodded breathlessly, pink cheeked and wide-eyed as he stared up at his boyfriend. " _Yeah_." 

Harry pressed their lips together again in a much lingering kiss, Louis pressed up against the wall head to heel with confused hands feeling around Harry uncertainly and a whine ripping from his throat. Harry's hand curled up into Louis' hair, tugging at it softly as he kissed him harder, leaving Louis breathless and gasping for air through soft moans. Harry pulled away and they were both breathless again and panting, staring at each other with words behind their eyes. 

Harry leaned in and pecked Louis' nose and lips once more, pulling away with a soft, "I love you," that made Louis' heart race. 

He blushed and fought not to look away, whispering a private "I love you, too," in response. Louis had to go to class, they  _both_  needed to go to class, but neither of them wanted to leave the other and Harry rested his forehead on Louis', gaze never straying. 

Alas, they were broken up by a teacher who said they ought to be getting to class (thankfully no teacher Louis knew, saving them each from _true_ embarrassment) and recommended they get to it immediately. Harry fought to hold back a growl and Louis pet his rumbling chest reassuringly, insisting that they do ' _ought to go to class_ ' and Harry should probably make for his. Harry calmed with a huff and the teacher got an eyeful of his possessive, angry glare before he turned soft with Louis' tender touch. 

He turned back to his omega, hugging him with a kiss to his temple and it all felt very cute and innocent, fuzzy in Louis' heart until he felt Harry's lips brushing over the shell of his ear with a slow growing smirk and a raspy, " _Wanna suck you off later_ ," with fingers digging into Louis' ass and just prodding Louis' hole through his joggers. 

Louis was much willing to oblige, gasping and curving into Harry's touch, willing enough to urge Harry to get on his knees right then and there, which Louis didn't doubt he'd do if he let him. But Louis' knees buckled and it was as if Harry had suspected it, steadying him with a tight arm around his waist and prominent smirk on his lips as he kissed Louis' ear and let him go softly. "Should get to class, babe." He urged, and all Louis could do was offer a small nod. 

"Yeah. Yeah." He said, pecking Harry a quick kiss and pushing easily from his embrace. He was trying to breathe and trying to keep his perking boner down and trying to not be  _wet_ , and he'd say he was doing a fine job at regulating his breathing and thoughts until he felt Harry's hand smack over his bum as he walked away. Louis gasped and turned to Harry, both shocked and "angry" when really all he wanted to do was lay down and let Harry have his way with him. 

"Later, babe." He said with a proud smile, waving and walking off to his class. Louis was done for. 

——

The thing was, Harry and Louis were both on edge for the rest of the day, meaning that as soon as Harry had him to himself, he was going to  _ravish_ Louis. Luckily, his parents weren't home and as soon as they got into the house speaking mindlessly of the weather for the next few days Harry had Louis up against the door, kissing him until it shut and Louis' words got tangled around Harry's tongue. Louis didn't fight it, moaning in sweet relief that Harry planned on coming through.

"Bought you a water." Harry panted, shoving his pack off and working Louis' off too as he dropped to his knees and began fiddling with the string on Louis' joggers, pulling the knot loose and wrestling the things down. "'S in my backpack. Give it to you later." Harry promised, pulling Louis' cock out and suckling the head before he even got the briefs all the way down. Louis instantly moaned, tossing his head back as Harry worked over him. It felt better than the first time, he thought, more practiced somehow.

" _Harry_ ," he moaned, fingers threading through the alpha's curls, "Feels  _good_ ." He praised. And it did, it felt fucking  _amazing_ . And each time Harry would pop off, just to lick around Louis' dick or catch a breath with short kitten-licks to his head in between, and pop back on, Louis almost died. Because he'd seen Harry eat before, always dove into his food tongue first and now with a dick in his palm and swollen lips, Harry seemed even more eager and sloppier, breathing hot air as he got Louis' dick flat on his tongue before encasing it between his pink, wet lips and sucking with hollowed cheeks. And all Louis could think was  _more_ . " _More_ ,"

Harry popped off, tugging Louis' cock with a knowing smile as he spread his spit around. "Got more hair than last time." Harry commented, looking at Louis through his lashes as he licked teasingly at the head, swirling his tongue around in touches barely there.

Louis let his head fall back against the door as he tried to regulate his breathing. "Forgive me for not expecting  _this_." 

Harry smiled, sucking Louis' head in mock contemplation. "No, I think I like it." He said, fingers threading lightly through the sparse patch and tugging.

"Harry,"

"Looks hot," He said, tugging the short with absent, slow pumps on his cock. "But when you're shaved— _God_ , you just look so  _pretty_ , don't you Louis?"

"Harry," Louis gasped, "I'm— _more_."

Harry was happy to oblige, smile growing as he sucked Louis in until he met his fist, hand gripping Louis' hip as he coaxed himself lower and lower down Louis' cock. And Louis  _loved_ it. Harry moved until he was holding Louis' hips against the door with both hands, fingers gripping harder as he worked to take in all of Louis cock, and he managed it, sucking until he was gagging and his nose was proudly nuzzled against the small patch of Louis' hair, holding it there for longer than Louis even thought possible. He made a sharp gasp, fingers in Harry's hair tugging at the roots as Harry swirled his tongue and his throat felt hot and tight around Louis' cock, impossibly so. 

"Keep going, Harry." Louis urged, tugging his hair back lightly in indication that he wanted Harry to move. And he did. Harry began bobbing up and down Louis' cock regularly and in a rhythm entirely his own, lips blindly chasing Louis' cock whenever he bobbed up just a bit too much, panting for it. He could smell Louis' slick as he sucked—fast then slow, short then long, humming then with a cocked-up smile—and he let his fingers travel until they were dabbing at it, slipping between his cheeks and prodding his wet hole with a first touch, feeling it flutter. Louis' hips jolted and he let out a squeal, shoving his cock down Harry's throat and making him cough and splutter. 

Louis gasped both out of delight and worry, instantly trying to pull his hips back and away from Harry so he could apologize, but Harry wasn't having it, grip tightening around his hips until Louis yelped, caving into his touch with wobbly knees and a small " _Ah_ ," 

"Do it again," Harry croaked, cheeks red and panting. 

"Harry—" 

"I said," he began, grip getting impossibly tighter and bringing Louis' hips forward until the head of his cock was smashed against Harry's lips, " _Do it again_." 

It came as a low growl from the back of his throat and had Louis submitting immediately, hands tightening in Harry's hair as he gently rocked his hips against Harry's mouth, mewls falling from his lips with his head hung back against the door as Harry began prodding at his hole again, letting a finger slip in. Harry squeezed another in and as his thrusts quickened so did Louis', holding Harry in place by his hair and fucking into his mouth without thought, his soft moans and gasps filling up the space alongside the quiet sound of his cock fucking into Harry's throat. 

" _Oh_ , Harry, I," he couldn't think straight, "Fuck,  _fuck_  Harry," 

Harry looked up through his lashes, hollowing his cheeks further and holding Louis' hip with his one free hand as he countered his thrusts with drawn out sucks down Louis' cock and back up again, picking up pace until it was sloppy and  _wet_ , and Louis' cock was so small that Harry imagined he'd have no problem sucking it all afternoon like a popsicle on a hot day. 

"Think your pretty little bum can take more?" Harry asked, popping off as he worked to fit in a fourth finger between Louis' very much together cheeks. When Louis' eyes fluttered and he threw his head back with a bitten lip and a moan as his fingers clawed into Harry's shoulders, but he offered no response, Harry decided for him. 

"I wanna try something." He said, pulling his fingers out all at once without warning. Louis gasped. "Turn around." He tried nicely, pulling his hand from behind Louis' legs and stopping the tug at the omega's cock just so he could do so, but all Louis offered instead of compliance was small whimpers and whines and a pout as he fought to catch his breath, chest heaving. But Harry wasn't having it, and with a growl he ordered Louis again; " _Turn around_." 

Louis all but yelped, knees going wobbly as he hurried to obey with trousers and pants confining around his knees. Harry's slaps to his calves was of no help and Louis  _did_  yelp, working to turn around faster until Harry was pushing between his shoulders and all was flat against the door with a cry and a whimper (including Louis' face, turned and flat so he could still see Harry) except for his bum, sticking out just how Harry liked. 

Harry didn't prep him before he worked to fit his four fingers back in, spreading Louis' legs by the knees until the waistband of his trousers stopped him from moving anymore.

" _Oh_ , Harry, Harry—" Louis was clawing at the door, but Harry made certain that he didn't move, keeping his hips pressed back and his legs spread as far as they would go, and with a tentative lick around his fingers Harry had Louis' hips stuttering with a scream, forehead damp. " _Fuck_!"

Harry squeezed around Louis' leaking head until Louis' hips were stuttering and he moved his hand to pull on Louis' cheek, licking over his fingers and flicking against the top of his rim, fucking softly into his arse with what space he could manage, suckling and flicking his tongue around as he fucked his fingers in instead. 

"Harry, please, don't stop." Louis begged, fist against the door clenching and unclenching as he squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his hips back. Harry hummed, other hand inching towards Louis' hole until he was stretching to squeeze in a fifth and fucking his tongue in around it. And, all at once, it was all Louis could think about. "Harry, please, I want— _more_ , more Harry,  _please_."

Harry pulled away, licking over his lips and tasting the faint flavor of Louis' slick with a smirk. "So polite." He observed, licking just around his fingers and flicking Louis' rim, looking up at him with wide eyes. Louis was hardly able to see at the angle he was at, but he caught Harry's eyes and it only made him less coherent, shoving his hips back for more.

Harry complied and Louis was crying out within the minute, words coming out in stuttered pants of " _Harry_ ," and " _Fuck_ ," and " _Please_ ," cumming with desperate rolls of his hips back against Harry's fingers and tongue, painting the door dripping white as his cum spurted and his slick rolled down the length of his legs, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

And, fuck, Louis was spent but Harry was still working his fingers and tongue against him, trailing his hand back over to Louis' cock and pumping him for every last drop he offered until Louis was biting through his lip and panting for Harry to stop. 

"Harry, I can't. Please." He cried, blinking to look back at Harry through his tears and with one look at Louis' pink-cheeked, wet face, Harry understood. He pulled away and Louis could see the slick covering Harry's chin and cheeks, the swollen shape of his lips making Louis' heart stutter and his cock twitch in faint interest. Harry pulled his fingers out carefully, one by one until Louis' hole was empty and pink, gaping where Harry's fingers were. With a broad lick of finality over Louis' sopping rim, Harry moved his hands to Louis hips and kissed the hot, panting omega from where his face was pressed against the door, clothed crotch against Louis' plump bum and pressing him fully against the door as they kissed.

"I love you, Harry." Louis breathed, eyes closed, soft and tired. "I love you."

Harry pulled away, panting as he looked at Louis. He licked his lips softly then turned and wiped the slick off his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt before pecking soft kisses over Louis' lids until they were fluttering up and he was looking back at Harry with drowsy, softly satisfied eyes. "I love you, Lou." 

Louis smiled tiredly and Harry leaned in for a languid kiss, supporting Louis with wet fingers at his hips and stomach pressed to back against the door. They kissed until breathless and Louis might as well have seen stars with the way Harry held him. "I wanna—I wanna get you off, Harry." Louis murmured, tired eyes fighting to open up and look at Harry. He could feel the alpha's cock pressing up against him and he wanted to do something about it despite his drowsiness, but Harry shook his head. 

"No, babe, c'mon." He whispered, pecking Louis another kiss. "It's okay, I'll get you cleaned up." 

"Harry,"

"Next _t_ _i_ me, babe." Harry kissed him again and caressed him soft, tracing his fingers lightly over the side of Louis' bum and trailing tender kisses down the column of his neck. "I'll be right back, babe." He whispered. "Can you hold yourself up?" Louis nodded and Harry trusted him, kissing him quick on the lips before he went off to fetch a wet towel and some clothes. 

Louis calmed his breath in the time waiting for Harry to come back and wrestled his pants the rest of the way down, stepping out of his pants and trousers.

"I tried to make sure the water was warm," Harry said upon return, swiping the towel between Louis' cheeks without warning. He gasped, pressing forward and feeling the cum on the door squelch under his tummy. "But I didn't wanna be so long." 

Louis nodded, trying to form words as Harry passed the towel from between his cheeks to his limp cock, turning Louis over on the door. "It's fine, it's good." He promised in a pant. Harry smiled, pecking a kiss to Louis' nose. 

"Good, now c'mon. Let's get dressed, yeah?" Louis nodded and Harry moved his hands under Louis' shirt until he was pulling it up and urging Louis to lift his arms. Louis complied and Harry dropped it on the floor with the rest of Louis' clothes, pulling the fresh one over his head. He did the same for Louis' shorts, getting on his knees and coaxing each leg into the new ones separately, leaving a dry towelette in his briefs and patting Louis on the tummy with a small kiss to his lips and a toothy smile. "Love you, babe." 

Louis smiled tiredly. "Love you, too." Harry urged Louis to the sofa with a blanket and one of the sofa pillows and he sat tiredly. Harry cleaned up the mess on the door and put Louis' clothes to wash, spraying the house with air-freshener to get Louis' scent out (for the most part,) declining Louis' attempts to help and ushering him to the sofa time and again. He could still smell it, but then Louis was his omega so Harry didn't worry about it. 

He cuddled with Louis when he was done, running his hands through Louis' fringe mindlessly as they calmed into sleep. Louis sighed. "Thanks, Harry." 

"For what, babe?" 

"For taking care of me. You always take care of me." He said quietly.

Harry sighed with a soft smile, kissing Louis' temple and letting a small silence pass over them. "You know, I don't think I'll ever say I love you to you enough. I love you so much, Lou." 

Louis smiled, blushing. "More than you love kissing me?" He kidded. Harry turned him onto his back and Louis looked up at him lightly. 

"I'm in love with you." He said, eyes wide and honest. It took Louis' breath away and his heart all but stopped in his chest. He broke out into a soft smile of self-realization. "I'm  _in_ love with you, Lou."

Louis broke out into a smile, feeling tears prick behind his eyes and maybe he was just tired, but it meant everything to him. He choked out a few laughs, grabbing Harry's face between his hands. "I'm—in love with you, too, Harry." 

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other and Harry got Louis home after his mother came home and convinced him to stay for dinner. They fell sleep in separate beds content and tired. 

——

_Next time_  happened to be the next day in Harry's car; Louis had him on his back in the back seat in his driveway, trousers half undone and half down his legs before he had his hand wrapped around Harry's thick cock. And it was  _thick_. He completely stood by what he said that night at Niall's; Harry was fucking  _massive_. And he told him as much. 

With a playful grin and a teasing sparkle in his eye, hand wet with spit and working over Harry's cock as the boy worked to keep his hips down with a whimper and bitten lips, Louis rubbed his thumb at Harry's leaking head. "Got a big cock, Curly." He whispered, breathing over Harry's lips as he leaned in just a teasing few centimeters away, "Puts mine to shame."

Harry whined, curling his fingers in Louis' hair and bringing him down with loss of self-control; he wanted Louis and he wanted Louis  _everywhere_. They kissed until they were breathless and Harry didn't want to let him go, but Louis pulled away, labored breath fanning over Harry's lips. 

"Love your cock." Harry breathed, pink lipped and panting. "'S real sm- _all._ " He said, voice cracking as Louis squeezed over Harry's leaking head. 

"Yeah." Louis said, smirking, "Real small, isn't it?" 

Harry bit his lip, nodding fervently as he panted. "Mhm, I like it, Lou. I love it so much. Love the way it  _tastes_ ,  _oh, Lou_." Louis had taken Harry's head between his lips teasingly, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around with innocent eyes; he didn't plan on sucking Harry off, not singly, anyway. He was hoping on getting him off only half by his mouth. 

Louis popped off, licking his lips with a sly smile. "Like the way yours tastes, bo. Wonder how it'd feel inside, covered in slick, yeah?"

He asked, breathing the words over Harry's leaking head before encasing it with his lips again, pumping the rest of his length with both hands and bobbing minimally. "Lou, fuck, I'd like that. You'd let me fuck you? B- _abe_?"

"Yeah, Harry." He said, winking. He was tugging Harry with both hands, leaning over to kiss him as he did and his lips were wet and pink and plump over Harry's, swollen form biting them. 

" _I'm gonna cum_ ." Harry grunted, baring his neck as he threw his head back. He ought to be embarrassed, he really ought to, but with Louis' hands,  _both_ of them, small and wrapped around his cock, making it look impossibly bigger than it really was, Harry couldn't help himself. And he wasn't embarrassed. He just really wasn't. 

" _Lou_ ," he cried, fingers digging into the smaller boy's shoulders as he fucked into Louis' hands desperately, chasing his high. Louis pumped him through it, kept his fists firm around Harry's cock as the cum squirted out and oozed onto his fingers. It was down to the last few pathetic spurts, but Harry was still impossibly hard and Louis couldn't be more entranced, hand kept from pumping as Harry's knot grew and grew and— _wow_ . Now  _that_ was massive. 

Louis was staring at his cock when Harry managed to open his eyes, panting and trying to recover from his orgasm. There was cum on both of them and Harry really worried about how many shirts were being thrown away between the two of them because of cum stains and when exactly their mothers would notice. Louis' eyes were wide as he stared at Harry's knot, hot and pulsing and  _big_.

Harry smirked, "Fascinated with my cock, pup?" 

Louis' eyes remained on Harry's knot with a blank stare. "Yeah. Kinda." He brought a curious hand over, poking it with the pad of his finger, gasping and jolting back when Harry hissed. "Does it hurt?"

Harry managed an uncomfortable smile. "Mm, no. Just a little tender." 

Louis' eyes flicked back to it, wrapping a careful, cautious hand around what he could grasp and feeling the heat that came from it. He looked up at Harry. "That's a lot of cum." He observed, and Harry huffed a laugh.

"Yeah,  _yeah_. I told you that. Didn't believe me, huh?"

Louis shook his head with a careful smile, feigning confidence as he swiped a finger over Harry's tummy and collected cum, bringing it up to his mouth. "Wanna try yours." 

Harry gaped at him, jaw slack as he watched Louis' cheeks go hollow as he sucked the cum off his finger. Harry groaned, eyes fluttering as he tossed his head back. "Does it—how's it taste?"

Louis smiled. "Good." He leaned in and held Harry's cock careful in his hand, planting a careful, tentative kiss to his hot, pulsing cock. Harry gasped. "I bet it'd hurt inside—me." He breathed, gaze wide and pecking it again. "I bet it'd hurt if you popped it inside me." He clarified. Harry's breath hitch and he pulled Louis up by his shoulders, catching him in a kiss.

"You're gonna make me cum again," He admitted with a half-sorry smile, pulling away and brushing his thumbs caringly beneath his eyes. "Is pretty big though, innit? It's alright, babe. We don't ever have to if you don't want to." He assured in a soft coo. But Louis shook his head.

"No I—I  _want_ to. I want it. I—want you to mate me, Harry. I'm— _bond_? I wanna be yours." He admitted in a careful rush of whispers, cheeks heating and eyes going even wider. "I didn't mean—not now, I'm,"

Harry shushed him with a kiss, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the boy and Louis' worries instantly vanished as he melted into the touch. "I love you, Lou."

"I love you too, Harry." He breathed.

"I, do—do you really wanna bond? I wanna bond you, too. Mate you. Make you mine. You want that?" Louis nodded silently and Harry kissed his forehead. "We'll do it, then. Soon. Or later, if you want."

Louis shook his head fervently. "No, no. Soon. Yeah." Truth be told, Louis wanted it _then_ , drawn to his alpha's cock. 

——

After that, they discussed mating and bonding—not  _frequently_ , but not infrequently, either. Eventually Harry's mum got around to having ' _the talk_ ' with him, too and Harry milked as much information from those few hours of torture that he could. 

Mainly, his mum warned him of bonding omegas, anyway. She said, direct quote, " _I know you're an alpha, but that doesn't entitle you to every omega bum and fanny out there and they are not meant to submit to you just because of your breed_ ," as  _if_  Harry planned on whoring about with any living thing other than Louis capable of giving him pleasure. Right.

However, there was some useful information there and Harry relayed it to Louis, also asking Liam what he knew and telling from there. 

"Well, we both know it's forever, yeah? And you can't get rid of it, but it's mostly the omega that's tied to the alpha, so it's really about you, Lou, and I want you to be sure that you want to be tied to all this for the rest of your life." Harry said, winking. It was a serious statement, though; Louis needed to be sure. And he was. He pinched Harry's tummy. 

"Couldn't last a day without you and your pudge." He promised. Harry smiled.

"Okay and then—my mum said it usually happens during, like, sex? But I don't—she said that, like, it just happens and then you wake up and your bonded because you're both so knackered from cumming so hard, oh, it makes your orgasm really intense—and that's what happened when Liam got Zayn  _pregnant_ . In the heat of the moment kinda thing? It makes you really more susceptible to get pregnant from  _me_ , or whatever alpha you're bonded to, yeah? We gotta think about this, Lou. And I really don't want it to be an _in-the-moment_ kinda thing? Like, I want to do it like, all me. Not because you just gave me the best orgasm of my life and I want it to be better, you know? But—it's your decision. Okay? Whatever you decide, I'll be fine with. Including the decision that maybe you don't want—"

"Harry?"

He snapped out of his rambling, looking over at Louis with wide eyes. "Yeah?"

Louis gave a soft smile, hand on Harry's cheek as he pecked a soft kiss over his lips. "I'll always want you, Harry. Okay? We'll just do it when we're not fucking. I want you to be comfortable, too, alright?" 

Harry nodded, biting his lip through a smile. "Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

——

The days from then on between formal and the present (one week and one day) were filled with last minute shopping for tuxes, ties, and shoes. Louis never imagined it'd be as difficult as it ended up being and with Louis' ease, Harry was unworried so they filled the days in between with blows, kisses, and handies in cars, beds, and on the occasional floor (or door). And when time came around to shop for their things, both boys were  _fucked_. And their mother's, reasonably, just a little bit angry. 

They both got the " _What were you thinking (waiting last minute to tell me you were going to a dance and needed a tux and shoes and a tie because none of your old ones fit you)_ ?" 's from their mothers and sulked around visibly reprimanded as they tried to coordinate colors on separate occasions. (Both of their mothers held some weird belief that it'd be bad-luck for the two to see the other('s outfits) before the night of, which both boys kindly reminded their mothers that they weren't marrying,  _but_ )

When Harry went tux shopping, Louis spent the day helping Zayn, boosting his confidence by telling him how great he looked and how great he looked in that  _tux_ , baby bump and all. And boy was that boy's bump  _big_ . But it looked so good,  _Zayn_  looked so good that Louis couldn't help but cock his head and give him the maternally admiring stare and smile whenever he saw him, especially when he tried things on for him, because,  _wow_. Liam was a lucky man.

"You look so good, Zayn, Liam's just gonna wanna ravish you." Louis promised in the mirror, fixing the back of Zayn's tux as he tried it on for the fifth time. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, head lulling back tiredly. " _Ugh_ , he already  _did_."

And Louis smirked, standing on his toes to catch Zayn's ear. "Hoping for twins?" 

Zayn shot him a glare. "It doesn't work like that." Louis shrugged, tossing himself onto Zayn's bed. 

"Yeah, well. I'm sure you're glad it doesn't." Louis only narrowly missed the shoe Zayn tossed at him. He pouted, sitting up with his hands tucked under his legs. " _Zaynie_ , will you take care of  _me_ when I'm pregnant?"

"That's Harry's job?" He said from his closet, digging through to find something of Liam's that he could somehow get to fit. He sighed and settled for an old pair of his own basketball shorts, ripping his tux off and dumping it in the mess of his closet. Louis tried not to cringe. "I miss Liam." Zayn whined, plopping himself beside Louis on the bed. "Lou, will you cuddle me?"

Louis scoffed. "That's Liam's job?" He laughed as Zayn growled, nuzzling himself close to Zayn's side. "Good friends take care of each other."

It was quiet between the two and Louis was convinced that Zayn had fallen asleep (pregnant-Zayn made a habit of doing that,) but was proven wrong when he spoke up. "Are you and Harry gonna bond? Is Harry gonna bond you?" 

Louis' heart stuttered, cheeks heating up. " _Soon_ ," He cracked, pinching Zayn's hip and laughing when he swatted at him. "Now c'mon, ye' old preggo. You need sleep."

Zayn grumbled but complied, cuddling back into Louis' front and Louis sighed in relief, petting Zayn's hair tenderly and willing them both to sleep.

——

When Louis was tux shopping, Harry spent the day with Niall and Liam; Zayn decided he wanted to tag along with Louis, having one of those  _get-the-fuck-away-from-me-Liam_  pregnancy days. Liam griped, Harry listened, and Niall told him to shut the fuck up.

"I miss Zayn." Liam whined, pouting.

Harry sighed, rubbing his back. "Yeah. I miss Lou." They shared a moment, or were about to, but

"I miss when I had no friends." Niall said, plopping on the couch opposite them. "Or at least I miss when my friends were just friends and didn't have a fuck-fest and decide to pair off without inviting their Irish mate along." He leaned in, elbows on his knees and holding his head up. "We could've been a threesome, Li. You have back I have front. Or even back and back. Sandwich you in the middle."

" _Niall_ —"

"—nothin' up _my_ arse, of course,"

"Niall. I'll kill you." Liam threatened with a snarl, but Niall laughed at his bluff. It maybe wasn't meant to be a bluff, but it was  _such_ a bluff.

"Ah, no you wont." He giggled, grinning. And Liam pouted further, slumping into Harry's embrace.

"You're right. Zayn would hate me even  _more_."

"Oh, Liam, no he wouldn't." Harry assured, hugging him close. 

"It's just—we're  _bonded_ , you know? And it feels  _terrible_ not having him around, because  _he_  doesn't  _want_ to be around!" He sniffed, "It  _hurts_."

Harry could hear the pain in Liam's voice and his heart pieced for him—he wanted to kiss him, or something, on the temple like he did for Louis. That always made the omega feel better, but Harry doubted it would work in this situation. He heard Niall sigh but didn't give him any attention until he came around and knelt in front of Liam, looking up at him from under, a hand on his need. 

"Hey, buddy. You want an ice cream sandwich? Got the brand that you like in the freezer."

Liam sniffed, but offered Niall a solemn nod. " _Please_."

Niall stood up and shot Harry a wink who was looking up at the beta in surprise. "Be right back." Harry coddled Liam as he waited for the ice cream. 

"Harry?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah, Li?" 

"Are you gonna bond Louis? Like, soon?" Harry's heart stuttered and felt as his cheeks heated.

"I'm—"

Liam looked up at him with wide-set, tear brimmed eyes. "Just make sure he really loves you, okay? And make sure you love him, too." He croaked, fighting the lump in his throat, and Harry wanted to cry with him.

"Oh, Liam." He said, wrapping the other alpha in his arms and letting him cry on his shoulder. "Zayn loves you, okay? He really does." 

Liam nodded, sniffling and crying harder. "I  _know_ ," He whined, "It's just. It  _hurts_. I want him so bad, but"

"It's just his hormones, Liam. They're out of whack—he's  _pregnant_ , with  _your_ pup, Liam! Do you know how amazing that is?" Liam looked at him blankly, trying to be as excited as Harry. Harry gaped. "It's fucking  _amazing_ . That's  _amazing_ , Liam!"

The corner of Liam's lip quirked and Harry took it as a win, not as good at making people smile and happy as Louis always was. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty ace, huh?" He acknowledged, swiping at his tears. 

Niall came into the room, then, rolling his eyes with an over-dramatic scoff. "Oh why don't you two just  _elope_ already?" Liam and Harry sent him non-threatening glares simultaneously then met eyes, breaking out into a fit of giggles as Niall pelted them with their ice cream sandwiches. They ate them and played cards once all settled.

——

Finally,  _finally_  it was the day of formal, and the boys couldn't be giddier. Niall was relatively calm, as always, but Zayn and Liam were on a three-day streak where all Zayn  _wanted_  was Liam and it just made the time even  _more_ exciting. Niall reminded them all of the limo he  _cancelled_ and the deposit he lost on it, just to make them all feel guilty for leaving him as a lonely bachelor. They didn't, none of them felt guilty, and when Louis was edging on feeling guilt, he remembered Niall's dates.

"Shoulda kept it, mate. Could've had both of them at the same time in the back." He shrugged, snuggling closer to Harry. Niall shot him a glare. "Driver roll up the partition,  _please_."

Zayn snorted and all the boys laughed except Niall who only smirked, rolling his eyes and eventually offering a little chuckle in self-pity. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Don't have much of a daddy kink, but I am pimp-ish, no? Could try it out sometime." Everyone laughed. 

——

Louis was squashed under Harry on his bed that afternoon after school, the air huffed out of him as the alpha dropped himself on top of his omega. " _Harry_ ," he heaved. They guilted it out with their mums; if they weren't going to allow the boys to get ready together (which they weren't, firstly because they needed pictures on each camera and secondly because of their shared superstition,) then they had to at least let them spend the afternoon before the dance together. It took some convincing, but eventually the boys won it out.

"You're my  _favorite_ pillow, Lou. So soft and warm. Smell good, too." Harry sighed, smiling teasingly with his head resting over Louis' chest, pretending to sleep.

" _Harry_ ," Louis whined from beneath him, trying to shove him off. Harry was much heavier than Louis was strong, but he let him win, rolling off of his small body but not without resistance—he couldn't make it  _that_ easy. With a huff and a rough push, Louis finally managed to flop Harry off him, rolling over on top of him with a smirk.

"Hey."

"Hey." Harry smiled up at him admiringly and Louis leaned in to kiss him, hands in small fists at the collar of Harry's shirt as he grinned, mouths smashing in a mix of teeth and tongue and lips. Louis slicked his tongue over Harry's teeth and pulled away with an even larger grin, leaning in again and again, pressing small pecks over the alpha's lips. Harry's hands trailed up Louis' side until they were at his bum, hands slipping beneath the waistband of his trackies and squeezing Louis' plump arse until he was gasping out of the kiss, eyes fluttering.

" _Harry_ ,"

" _Louis_ ," Harry mocked, catching Louis' lip between his teeth and nibbling over it lightly. He let it snap back with a smirk and Louis glared at him then, eyes trailing to Harry's lips, brightened up with an idea.

"Let me put lipstick on you." Louis whispered, biting his lip as he waited for Harry's response—he was going to do it whether he got Harry's approval or not. His brows fell in an instant furrow over his eyes, looking at Louis incredulously. Louis pouted. " _Pleeaase_."

Harry's lips quirked into a quick smirk, raising his brow challengingly. "Let me knot you." 

Louis chewed his lip. "Okay." He said, eyes wide and trusting and, truthfully, Harry wasn't at all expecting that. But he wasn't quite sure  _what_ he was expecting, either, so,

"No, Lou—I didn't mean," But Louis cut him off with a kiss and a small smile.

"I  _want_ you to." He promised in a whisper, gaze on Harry's with honesty. He broke out into a toothy grin. "Tonight?" And Harry's heart stuttered, mouth drying. 

"I— _yeah_. If you wanna." Louis smiled and bit his lip. 

"Yeah. Now, c'mon. I'll be right back." Before Harry could stop him, Louis was off his lap and bolting through the door, and before Harry could call for him, Louis was bolting right back in. "Lipstick time." He smiled, biting his lip as he uncapped the cold, gold tube and turned it until the red tip was sticking out of it.

"Where'd you—"

Louis shoved a finger on Harry's lips. "Sh, don't talk." He reprimanded, swiping a testing stripe of the red over Harry's lips. "I snatched it from Lottie's room. Mum bought it and she hated it, so she gave it to Lottie but told her she couldn't wear it without her permission if she was planning to leave the house. Lottie got mad and used it as a decoration instead, painted her mirror with it or summat." He told, running it over Harry's bottom lip somehow soothingly twice more and bringing it up to outline Harry's top lip. "You're entering a family of weirdos, Styles." 

After tracing his lip line, Louis filled in the swollen pink space and smiled proudly. "Now go like this." He urged, pursing his lips and rubbing them together in show of what he wanted Harry to do. He kept his eyes wide and obedient on Louis as he did so, rubbing his lips together just as asked. When he finished Louis fought to stifle a giggle. "Got a little messed up, there." He said, reaching a thumb over and cleaning along Harry's edges. Harry let him do it, the omega's eyes trained on his lips but swimming thoughtfully. 

"Love you," Harry whispered and Louis stopped, eyes flicking to Harry's.

"More than you love my bum?" Harry grinned, hands groping over it playfully. 

_"Much_ more." He promised, yanking Louis down for a kiss. Exasperated and surprised, Louis pulled away but Harry only grinned at the mess of faded red that covered the space around Louis' lips. He gave him a glare. 

" _Harry_ , now I have to fix your lips  _entirely_." He huffed, grabbing for the tube again and twisting the red stick out. Harry pouted and apologized and Louis told him to stop talking.

"Okay," He promised softly, smirking.

" _Harry_!" And Harry huffed, flaring his nostrils in mock frustration and anger only because he knew it always made Louis giggle. He sighed, eyes trained on the careful swipes he was making over Harry's lips. "Hey, Harry?"

Harry hummed instead of answered and Louis' eyes flicked up proudly before flicking back away. "D'you, uh—you know that thing you did to me against your front door, like, forever ago?" 

Harry stared at him blankly and Louis blushed, Harry's wide eyes blinking at him silently as if he couldn't recall just  _exactly_  what the hell Louis was talking about—he  _totally_ could. He knew what Louis was talking about. He kept silent and Louis huffed a sigh, looking away again. "With your, um, tongue?" 

Harry smirked and Louis pinched him in the arm, reminding him to keep his damn lips relaxed. He didn't meet his eyes. "D'you think you could do it again sometime? Felt good." And Harry hummed, smiling again but Louis kissed it, pulling away with red on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. "You're all finished." He whispered with a smile and before he could say anything else, Harry was taking him up in his arms and rolling them over, kissing Louis' squeal away with his red lips and a pink tongue. Louis moaned into it softly, grip strong on Harry's shirt as he tried to hold him close, hold onto the kiss. Harry pulled away panting and Louis giggled, swiping along the outside of his lips. 

"Little messy there, Styles." And Harry grinned, sucking Louis' thumb into his mouth before he could reach his face and turning it back onto Louis', swiping the red from above his lip, too.

"You're one to talk, babe." He whispered teasingly, leaning in for a much softer kiss. It quickly turned heated, tongue over tongue and lips tangling incessantly until they were both panting and out of breath. Louis stared at Harry, felt Harry's warmth each time his chest heaved up and yearned for it when it went back down, and—

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He panted.

"D'you wanna—"

"—bond?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Louis gasped, baring his neck as Harry wrapped his arms around his omega and lifted him lightly so that his back was arched and Louis could do nothing more but bare his neck for Harry. He felt his alpha's uneasy breath on his neck and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Are you—you're sure you wanna do this?" 

And Louis nodded, bringing his hands up to caress Harry's hair reassuringly. "Yeah, Haz. I wanna be yours. Please." 

Harry huffed a shaky breath and let out a curt nod, "Okay," He let Louis down softly and one of his hands fell to Harry's shoulder; they were both beyond nervous, but Harry didn't want to hurt Louis or have him bonded to someone he ended up not loving as much as the thought he once did, but Louis promised that this was it for him, that Harry was it for him. And so he took a deep breath and leaned in, shaky breath fanning over Louis' skin and raising goosebumps as he wrapped his lips around the spot on Louis' neck his mum made him promise to bare to no one, the one spot Harry was drawn to, and began sucking with soft uncertainty. "I love you, Louis." 

Louis' breath was shaky too, the spot more sensitive than any other place Harry had ever kissed, and he didn't know  _what_ he was going to say, but he knew he was going to say  _something_ when he felt Harry's canine's sinking into the sensitive flesh, tearing through his skin and making his back arch with some mix of pain and pleasure and something else, deeper, though pain, mostly, and his fingers dug into Harry's shoulders but Harry's firm grip on him kept him from squirming away as he bit and sucked harder, breath becoming heavy with Louis' struggle.

" _Ah_ ,  _Harry_ ," He tried, cried,  _sobbed_ , as tears began to spill over his eyes and chokes ripped from his chest, and it felt weird; strong and deep within his core, and— _bonding_. He hadn't realized he'd been crying until the tears that sprouted began rolling down his cheeks and all at once he felt closer to Harry and all he wanted was him, couldn't imagine ever being separated, and every touch was magnified and all Louis could feel was  _Harry_ and his cock pricking; Harry hovering over him, Harry holding him, Harry licking over the place he'd just bitten into, Harry keeping him warm and protected in his arms, and that was enough to have Louis sobbing even harder, because he loved Harry _that much_.

"Lou?" 

But he didn't let him speak, pulling Harry down with both hands and kissing him until he was seeing stars, and it all felt like so much  _more_ , like some switch inside him was flipped and he realized just how much he  _loved_ Harry. He loved him. "I love you."

Harry ran a thumb beneath Louis' leaking eyes with concern, licking over his lips. "Louis, are you alright?" 

"Tell me you love me." He pleaded, eyes wide and trusting on Harry's. He cracked a small smile, kissing Louis' nose. 

"I love you." He promised with a nod and immediately Louis broke into a grin wider than life and a fit of giggles and now happy tears, yanking Harry down for another joyous kiss, making a mess of the lipstick all over their lips. 

Louis pulled away, or pushed Harry away, rather, as he was laying under him, but held onto him with a wide smile, sighing contentedly as Harry blinked out of the kiss and into reality. He pet Louis' fringe back tenderly. "I love you, Harry." He huffed, just a breath, and Harry stopped, looking down at his omega in silence for a beat before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his nose. 

"I love you, baby," he whispered, lips ghosting over Louis' and eyes flicking between. " _So_  much." 

He pecked Louis' lips and kissed them again, pressing kisses along the column of his neck until he was swiping a half-curious lick over the reddened mark and Louis was arching into him, gasping and fingers digging into Harry's shoulders and Harry smiled; he'd found his new favorite spot. " _Harry_ ," Louis gushed, cheeks red trying to breathe.

Harry kissed it again and rolled over, pulling Louis to his side. He considered tickling him, but he was knackered. "Hey." He said as Louis looked up at him and Louis giggled. 

"You've got lipstick _all_ over," he laughed. Harry cocked his brow and narrowed his eyes, puckering his lips. 

"Yeah? Do I look good." And Louis laughed harder; he might've been embarrassed of the shameless giggle he gave if it wasn't just him and Harry. 

"You look  _hideous_. It's really not your color." Harry pouted and Louis stifled his giggle, swiping his thumb over Harry's lips before pecking them. Louis smiled. "I really do love you."

Harry smiled too, eyes warm and fond over Louis. "And I really do love you." He whispered, tapping his nose. Louis hid his blush and nuzzled his nose with Harry's affectionately, heart stuttering when he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and pulled him closer, encasing his lips in a supple kiss that had Louis' heart racing and melting with the sweetness of the gesture all at once. 

He pulled away, swiping his thumb over Harry's mouth with more intent. He giggled, looking up sheepishly. "I think your mum's due soon. Mine too."

—— 

As expected, Harry's mum came around the same time as Louis' and both boys fought to get the make-up off their faces. 

"Just tell her you let Lottie put some one you." Louis said, hushed as they climbed down the stairs after Louis' mum called for him. Harry stopped Louis from walking down the last step and around the corner, taking him between his arms with his back against the wall and kissing him hard enough that it made Louis a little dizzy as his heart stammered, moaning softly into it with surprise and pleasure.

"Didn't wanna do that out in front of 'em." Harry offered, pulling away with labored breath. Louis nodded quietly, fighting to keep down the blush on his cheeks and the smile creeping onto his face.

The mums made mum-talk and the two tried to make the most of their time, acting as if they were set to be separated for longer than four hours and less than they were actually meant to. Harry said goodbye with a solemn, parting kiss and the mothers rolled their eyes at the boys' theatrics; they didn't know, and that was alright, but all either of them wanted was to be with his mate forever and always. It almost hurt. 

——

Louis' mum was both good at busying Louis to the point of forgetting his minimal separation from his alpha, but also quite talented at busying him and nagging enough that Louis was wishing he was anywhere with Harry instead. 

By the end of the night—or the beginning of it, rather—Louis' hair was styled into a nice quiff atop his head that looked quite amazing on him, actually, despite the many complaints he offered as his mum swept it up. Really brought out his features. He ought to give her a really good Mother's Day gift. He was a shit son. 

After pestering Louis with flashes of his mum's new— _professional_ —camera she had recently took to becoming obsessed with, posing him by the fireplace and by the door and with his sisters, which—why even? Louis was finally set free to sit and wait for Harry. He tried to busy himself with anything else, but Harry was at the forefront of his mind, as usual. He sighed and put on fake smiles as he played with his sisters, half there and feeling alone and cold. 

And Louis' heart might have stopped when he heard the tentative, familiar ring of his doorbell, and he raced for the door before anyone could tell him otherwise, and, what was standing behind it was— _wow_ . Harry looked  _wow_.

Dazzling, really. His hair was styled not unlike Louis', only longer, of course, and— _sexier_ , and Louis was positive he'd gotten a haircut. A small one, sure, but he definitely got a haircut; he could actually see Harry's  _ears_. Louis was stumped for words and his breath absolutely taken away. Harry was the first to break their silence, giving him a slow once over as Louis stared, meeting his gaze for only a split second before it flicked away again, and Harry ran a thumb over Louis' cheek with a teasing smile.

"Can cut myself on those bones." He kidded softly, stepping closer and letting his hand meet Louis' hip. Louis bit his lip and looked up at him, sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah, well I hope you don't mind," Louis whispered, leaning into Harry's body until they were chest to chest (or torso to torso, more accurately), stepping only subtly on his tip-toes so that he could just catch Harry's bottom lip, the heel of his shoes giving him extra height. "'Cause I'd really like to kiss you."

Harry smiled, leaning in with lips brushing over Louis' with the words, " _Was hoping on it_ ," before catching them between his own in a soft, supple kiss that had warmth exploding in Louis' chest, lost in the innocent kiss with a smile until they were both caught out of it with the flash of a camera—his  _mum_ , of course.

They turned to her, lost, and blushed immediately, pulling away from each other as Louis hissed an embarrassed " _Mum_ ," and Harry played it off with a small smile and blush, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, don't mind me." She insisted, "It's  _picture_ time!"

Picture time lasted just about a half hour and maybe more, which Louis found crazy but Harry stayed patient for, Lou's mum convincing them that she needed double of everything, triple, even, so as to send only the best ones to Harry's mum. Louis was not liking their budding friendship.

——

Finally wrestling (arguing) their way from Louis' mum and her camera, Harry got Louis into his car like a proper gentleman; opening the door for and buckling him up and, though Louis fought and promised that he could do it on his own, he preened with the attention. 

"Love you," Harry said, giving him a peck. "You ready to do this?" And Louis laughed lightly, eyes crinkling at the corners in admiration. 

"It's only a  _dance_ , Harry." He argued, resting his forehead on Harry's.

Harry pouted in consideration, cocking his brow. "Yeah," He admitted, "But it's our  _first_ ." Louis' heart fluttered with Harry's charm. " _So_ , I got you a few things." He pecked a haste kiss to Louis' lips before rounding about the back of the car and popping open the boot. It was a truck, really, one of those fancy ones that Louis never knew the name of, but it was nice and big and spacious and as he looked back at Harry he noticed that all the seats were down— _flat_ , and there was a multitude of things litering it; blankets and pillows included. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat, cheeks heating as he willed himself not to get wet or nervous about tonight or anything at all. It all went dark with the closing of the boot and Harry came back around with his hands behind his back before Louis could try to look around anymore.

" _First_ ," Harry said, trying to hide his grin, "A kiss." He caught Louis' lips before he even caught his words, so Louis let the fact slide that he and Harry kiss all the time and it wasn't much of a present. 

"Next, I've got you some chocolates." He said, pulling them out and showing them to him. "They're in a red box, so I just got them for you. Also, I've got you, or  _us_ , really  _Love Actually,_ and  _you,_ Grease. So we can have a movie night." Harry said, biting his lip as he placed each gift on Louis' lap and fought to keep whatever was behind his back  _behind_ his back. He shrugged, "Or so you can watch 'em all alone if you decide you don't like me anymore. Or you just want to watch them alone. 'Cause, like, they're yours."

Louis cut him off with a kiss, smiling wider than Harry had ever seen him smile, and it warmed both of their hearts. "I love them all," Louis whispered, then rolled his eyes, smile never faltering. "And there's no way I'd ever watch  _Love Actually_  without the one that I love the most."

Harry preened with it, biting his lip through a smile. He kissed Louis' nose. "Good. But I'm not done yet. Here, hold these." Harry said, shoving a nice sized bouquet on Louis' chest and Louis distantly wondered how the  _hell_  Harry managed to both hide it behind his back and hold the damned thing for so long. His eyes widened as he admired it, not at all expecting the flowers—or  _any_  flowers, when Harry turned back he cocked his brow at Louis.

"Harry," He breathed, eyes still wide.

"What?"

"They're— _gorgeous_ ? They're  _wonderful_ Harry, oh," Louis tried to reach for him in a hug and a kiss, but Harry shook his head with furrowed brows. 

"Those aren't the  _real_ present, Lou, c'mon." Louis' brows furrowed in confusion and he distantly wondered what could be  _better_ than the big bouquet of flowers that smelled nice and was absolutely beautiful, but—

" _These_ are the real present." Harry said, showing Louis a pack of socks proudly. He didn't get the joke, but he wanted to laugh. Harry bit back a smile and shrugged instead. "Y'never wear socks. Figured I'd be a good boyfriend and get you some."

They stared at each other for a beat before Louis was throwing his arms around Harry and yanking him into a kiss that left them both in uncomfortable positions just to reach it, but had neither of them wanting to let go, smiles growing on each other's lips until they were giggling and holding each other close more than they were kissing, eyes bright and crinkled and warmth flowing through the both of them.

"I love you." Harry panted, hand on the back of Louis' neck as giving him one last kiss and rested his forehead on Louis'. 

"I love you too." Louis whispered, quiet and smiling. 

——

The car ride over was alright. Good. Louis was jittery and Harry's hand on his thigh kept him from bouncing his leg as a nervous habit. It was filled with a multitude of emotions; they talked about how excited they were, grins and smiles and hearts racing, and Louis fed them both pieces of chocolate from his box which Harry reminded him around a mouthful of three " _Picked it m'self,_ " to which Louis told him to shut up and shoved another in the boy's already stuffed mouth. 

Louis was excited, but he was nervous most of all, enough that he kept trying to convince Harry just to get their pictures and dip (because each mother pitched in for pictures and would kill their respective son if he did not have them taken). Harry kept trying to calm him, but nothing was working, so when they pulled up in the hotel parking lot he shut off the car and gave Louis' thigh a reassuring squeeze, turning to him with a sigh. 

"I didn't—we don't have to  _do_  anything, tonight." Harry offered him a toothy smile and soft, understanding eyes as he rubbed his thigh comfortingly. "I'd be fine just dancing the night away with you, dancing queen." 

Louis blushed and tried to hide his smile, so lucky to have Harry as his, to be  _bonded_  to him. "Still at sixteen candles." He whispered, laying his hand over the one on his thigh. Harry turned it over, palm up and lacing their fingers together. 

" _Happy birthday baby, oh_ ," Harry sang, smiling. He gave his nose a small peck and Louis tried not to blush with it, flustered by the attention. " _I love you so_."

Louis leaned up and kissed him, soft and supple. "Soon, then." Harry smiled, "Soon I'll be able to call you my dancing queen."

Louis sighed, smiling contentedly. "I love you." 

Harry kissed his forehead. "I love you, too." 

——

Harry walked Louis hand-in-hand to the reception hall the dance was being held in, keeping him outside long enough to present Louis with one last gift; a delicate corsage that Louis fell in love with immediately. It was made up of four red roses and as Louis admired it, Harry picked one off and brought out pin (from God knows where), attatching it to his boy's suit pocket with a kiss. Louis did the same for Harry and they dumped the rest of it in a bin (reluctantly) and waltzed in with grins.

They'd not even stepped in for a minute when they were being charged at by the other three boys (and Niall's two girls) and the hall was packed, as expected.

"Boys!" Niall cheered, "Just in time, ey? Group pictures!"

They hardly got to greet any of the boys before Niall was dragging them all to the photo booth and telling them to pose. The first one was a rather normal picture, only to the extent of which Niall could act normal (with two  _babes_ under his arms) matched with the normality of the other boys; Liam beside Zayn with hands around his waist and chin on his shoulder and Harry posing much the same next to Louis. The second became friskier, just a tad; Niall sat in the chair and coaxed his two girls to sit with him, leg and leg, and all the boys laughed, but Harry came up beside Louis and wrapped his arms around him from the side, chest to arm, and just before the flash Harry pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to his cheek that had Louis shocked and then giggling into the next picture, eyes crinkled and Harry looking at him admiringly. Quickly, before the next flash, Louis pecked Harry's cheek with a small " _I love you_ ," and turned from his grasp, sliding beside Zayn and taking Liam's place. 

In the fourth picture, both alphas were confused, Liam at Louis shoving him out of place and Harry at Louis ripping out of his grip, and in the final, fifth picture, both alphas were side-by-side and disgruntled at their mates cuddling, Louis' chin on Zayn's chest and hands wrapped around his baby-bump, grinning, with a giggly Zayn under him, happy and beautiful as ever. Niall, of course, noticed nothing but smacked the two alpha's bums (playfully) to get out of the way of one of his girls. The final picture consisted of Louis and Zayn happy and cuddling, Niall grinning as he crossed his eyes and squeezed the girls tight, and Liam and Harry caught between anger, confusion, and disappointment, half-glares given to Niall by time of the flash.

Both omegas were giggling by the time pictures were over and Louis even leaned in and gave Zayn's belly a kiss, whispering, " _Your favorite uncle can't wait to see you, babe. Me. I'm your favorite uncle. Okay? And you like me better than Liam. You can call me daddy if you want, I won't mind,_ " with a grin until Zayn was smacking him and trying to hold back his own smile. Louis mumbled a small " _Don't forget it,_ " and then the alphas were pulling them apart and away from the booth, each snatching their copy of the photo-strip. 

Despite Niall's whines, the group broke apart, which Niall found he was quite fine with, actually, after the two girls convinced him to go elsewhere with them. Liam took Zayn to another corner of the reception hall and Harry pulled Louis straight in the middle of people dancing, and Louis could tell he was peeved. Just a little. But Louis watched Harry as he took a deep breath and visibly tried to calm himself, wrapping his arms around Louis and swaying them both out of beat to the pop music playing. 

Harry leaned in and Louis' heart stuttered, breath fanning over his ear and sending chills down his spine, pricking goosebumps over his neck and arms. " _I love you_ ," he whispered, trailing his lips in kisses down Louis' neck until he was kissing over the red mark and flicking his tongue, " _I love you so much._ " He bit down,  _hard_ , and Louis gasped, keeling over and knees wobbling as he curved into Harry's body, kept standing by just his grasp. His eyes fluttered and he felt himself getting wet, just a dab, gripping onto his alpha. 

" _Harry_ ," he gasped, moaning as Harry licked over the spot and pulled away with a soft kiss.

"Dance with me." Harry urged, snaking a hand around Louis' waist and bringing him impossibly closer. Louis took a shaky breath and complied as Harry lead them; a slow song had come on. Harry huffed a laugh. "Though, forgive me if I step on a toe or two." 

As if on cue, Harry managed to stomp on Louis' foot fairly hard as he tried to turn them and cursed, hopping back but yanking Louis with him clumsily. " _Shit_ ,  _fuck_ , I'm sorry, I told you. I'm—I can't even walk, Lou, you of all people know that." Louis giggled but pressed himself close and urged Harry to continue dancing with him, pulling him along half leading just to start them off again. He could feel Harry's cock pressed against his stomach, thick and hard as he stepped on Louis' toes again and showered him with embarrassed apologies.

Louis let out a breathy laugh, mumbling shakily, "You know, I think this dance thing is overrated, anyway." He looked up at Harry, eyes glittering. "When did we start caring for organized events so much?"

Harry looked down at him softly, "I'd attend any overrated organized event with you whenever." He promised. Louis' lips quirked slightly, feeling on cloud nine in Harry's arms. It was just him, it was just  _them_ , no one else existed.

Harry leaned in, resting his forehead over Louis'. "But, if you really want to, we can leave. There's something I wanna show you." 

Louis looked up at him with a curious raise of his brow, but it became obvious that Harry meant to keep it a secret by the small smile he withheld. Louis bit his lip and nodded. "Okay."

Harry kissed him hard and warm, eyes closed and letting out a soft moan as Louis pressed back with force lesser than Harry's but all that he could manage; it was adorable and  _hot_ , how small but determined his omega was to show him just how much he loved him back. Harry pulled him closer and Louis felt his cock hard on him again, harder, and he gasped, but Harry was pulling them from the crowd before a comment could be made.

——

They found themselves at the photo-station at then entrance immediately, waiting in line as they tried to calm themselves. When they got up and posed, Harry shuffled Louis in front of his crotch discreetly, not exactly hoping to show his mum the prominent boner Louis had given him. Louis gasped but smiled just in time for the flash. 

After, Harry and Louis made their way to the parking-lot half excitedly. Louis tried not to seem excited. Louis tried.

Harry opened the passenger door for Louis when they got to his car, just as he did when he picked him up at his house. They were quiet, but it wasn’t awkward—they were content enough just being with each other, out of the watchful eyes of everyone always around. Harry strapped him in (despite Louis’ _small_ protests) and kissed him breathless. Louis let out a small moan of shock and his hands found their place on the sides of Harry’s face, just around the cut of his jaw on either side.

Harry pulled away, wide-eyed. “I love you.”

Louis nodded back, equally as wide-eyed. He swallowed. “I love you, too.”

“I wanna show you something.” Harry said again, and Louis nodded.

“Okay.”

——

The ride to wherever Harry was taking him must not have been more than five minutes, but felt like much longer with the winding of the roads and the backwoods they traveled down. It was nice and weird, a part of town Louis had never seen or been to. As they drove, Harry introduced it.

“It’s a place my grandpa used to take me to all the time,” he said softly, hand laced with Louis’ over the boy’s thigh. Louis nodded. “The sun sets really nicely there, but at night when the moon is up it looks big and touchable, like you could grab it. Grandpa used to tell me that I used to call it ‘ _star sprinkle soup_ ,’ and he’d tell me I was right because it was like you could see every little star, _millions_ , just there.” By the time Harry had told him that, they were pulling up a few feet off a cliff side and Harry turned to him and smiled a small “ _We're here_.”

Harry came around and opened Louis’ door, reaching around to unclip his belt, but not without catching his lips in a kiss, smile shy and growing. “C’mon.” He said softly.

He helped Louis out tenderly, walking him hand and hand just a foot or two away from the edge. They stood in silence for a moment when Louis looked up at him questioningly, and Harry was smiling, looking out over the edge. His brows fell into a furrow and he shifted them both over a step, biting his lip through a smile as he turned to Louis. _“This_ is where my grandpa met my grandma.” He whispered softly.

Louis’ eyes widened in slight, looking from Harry’s face to the landscape around them and the stars in the sky and the moon in the middle. He looked back to Harry. “What were they—“

“My grandpa told me that she’d run away from home, just for the night. And he'd done mostly the same, only he just left. He never expected to go back, much less find a new home so quickly. He told me he found home in her the first time he saw her. Eyes bright and glowing, saddened just a bit. He said that he used to come up here before he knew of her, but after that night it was as if it was his first time.” He bit his lip and looked to Louis, gauging his reaction. “That’s when he knew he loved her. To whatever extent or degree, he knew he did.

“So they talked and talked all night long. They didn’t have cars back then, or at least they didn’t drive them, not my grandparents. They talked until the sun started coming up and my grandpa walked her home all the way on the other end of town. It was scandalous, really, or that’s what my grandma liked to tell me.”

Harry was chewing his lip, but his grin broke out anyway. He laced his fingers with Louis’, both of them, and pulled him close. They were hip to hip, or hip to abdomen, and Harry leaned down and rested his forehead on Louis’ as he looked up at him, nose to nose and staring at each other; Harry smiled and Louis followed with a small, soft one back. “My grandpa told me,” He started with a whisper, “the last time he brought me up here, he told me never to bring anyone here unless they meant as much to me as my grandma meant to him.” Harry’s smile grew, eyes soft on Louis as the boy's eyes widened in slight, breath catching and heartbeat picking up. “You’re the only person I’ve ever brought up here, Lou.”

He shrugged, looking at Louis with a genuine smile. “He’s where I get m’charm from.” Louis gasped and gave him a half disapproving look, all playfulness and love in his eyes and strung across his features.

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly and Louis’ breath stuttered as he gasped into it, kissing back. “I love you.” He whispered. He kissed him again, a small kiss, and pulled away with a final peck. Louis looked up at him, wide-eyed and shining in the moonlight.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

Harry smiled. “Come on, the moon sits pretty just before midnight.” He said, taking his hands from Louis’ and popping open the boot, pulling out the blankets and pillows Louis had noted earlier. He turned to him with an excited grin. “We can lay on the ground or we can lay in the back of the truck.” With careful contemplation—and arguing with himself about how lovely and romantic it’d be to lay on the ground beside Harry as they watched the sky and talked about nothing, but then what hell it’d be on them both later in the night—

“Truck, please.” Harry nodded, setting the blankets nicely on the folded seats of the truck and holding the duvet—a _duvet_ —to the side as he waited for Louis to hop in. Quickly and with a shy smile Louis toed off his shoes before grabbing the pillow Harry also offered and jumping in the back. He was light enough that the car hardly moved with his weight, but when Harry tossed the blanket over Louis before hopping on just after him, though Louis couldn’t see with the duvet over his eyes, he could feel the car rock just a little with his weight, a little more than it did with Louis’ weight, anyway, and was about to make a teasing remark, but Harry beat him to it, getting under the duvet and smothering him against his chest.

“Oh, shut up and cuddle my pudge.” Louis giggled and snuggled closer into Harry’s side, too comfortable and _at home_ with his head snuggled in the alpha’s side to bother with looking up and watching the moon set as Harry intended. He took a deep breath, holding onto the lapels of Harry’s suit and pulling him impossibly closer, loving the scent his alpha carried, never wanting to leave it. He took a deep breath and let it out, heart racing.

“Harry I—I want you to knot me.” It was a quiet request, so much so that Louis had a hard time believing that Harry had even heard it, but when he felt the boy tense beside him he knew that he had. He scooted closer, not wanting to scare Harry away somehow, but—

“Lou?”

He looked up. He could smell Harry stronger somehow, like it surrounded his every end and took him up, engulfed in the scent. He swallowed. “I’m—Harry? I want—you said we don’t have to if I don’t want, but, I want you to, Harry. I—want you.”

Harry looked at him, stare deep. 

He licked his lips. “Are you— _sure_ , Lou? I’d be—don’t worry about me in this, I want whatever you want, babe,” He said, taking Louis between his arms with concern in his eyes, “I just want _you_ to be sure.” Louis bit his lip and nodded; he was nervous, just a little, just a lot, actually, but his heart was racing and he was in Harry’s arms and Harry was looking at him and he was looking back and it all felt _right_. It felt right. And so he bit back small smile and nodded, running his hands over the arms that were holding him.

“I’m sure, Harry, I’m ready, I promise. But if you’re not—if _you_ don’t,”

“Of course I do, babe! I just want you to be okay with it. Alright? I will, we can, right now? I’ll take care of you, babe.” Harry said, cutting him off. Louis blushed and nodded.

“Yeah. I’m ready. I love you, Harry.” Harry smashed his lips with Louis’ in a kiss, breaking out into a grin as he held to boy close against his chest.

“I love _you_ , Lou.” He bit his lip, smiling at Louis as he pecked his lips. “Want me do that thing you like with my tongue?”

Louis blushed, coming up the sides of his neck and heating up his cheeks and the tops of his ears as his eyes widened. Harry leaned in and kissed him, licking into his boy’s mouth wetly and turning them over until Louis was on his back and Harry was laying over him, hands sliding down the length of Louis’ arms and lacing their fingers together. Louis broke out into a slow grin with the touch, squeezing Harry’s hands as Harry pinned them beside his shoulders. “Mm, I love you.” Harry hummed, eyes fluttering open with a smile.

Louis grinned back, leaning up and continuing their kiss despite the strain on his neck. “I love you, too.” He mumbled. Harry nibbled at Louis’ lip and pulled away, kissing his nose.

“’M gonna eat you out, now.” Louis moaned softly, arching into Harry’s chest in slight as he felt himself getting wet, cock fattening up.

“ _Yeah_.” He pushed off Louis’ coat by the shoulders fervently, taking Louis up in another kiss as he loosened his tie. He kissed at the corner of Louis’ mouth and under the cut of his jaw, sucking in a soft pucker and pulling away wetly, kissing down the side and licking over the tender spot at the base of his neck. Louis gasped, hands curling in Harry’s hair. He continued kissing all over Louis’ skin as he shifted his trousers and pants down, mouthing over the blurting head of his cock. Louis worked the top of his suit off quickly, gasping and arching his back as Harry took his head in and suckled it nicely, eyes on his omega.

Sitting up quickly, Harry shifted Louis’ trousers down fully, pulling them off and tugging Louis’ socks off, too, setting them all to the side and kissing him again, on his lips and down his neck and the expanse of his torso, kissing the head of his cock and wrapping his arms beneath the crook of Louis’ knees and shifting his legs apart. “Gonna need you to pick these up, babe.” Harry breathed, sucking sparsely along the underside of his thighs and the tender skin in between. Quickly, he pulled his own clothes off, whipping his belt off and shoving his trousers down and trying not to rip his buttons.

Louis pulled his legs up and Harry leaned in, holding Louis’ cock flat against his tummy and kissing the underside of it, fattening up as he kissed lower and lower and over his balls. Harry pushed Louis’ legs further up, gripping the underside of his thighs until Louis was gasping, toes just touching the carpeted floor of the truck. He nudged under Louis’ cock, pushing his legs further and further back, pointing his tongue with the first lick to Louis’ rim. Louis gasped, jumping with it and his cock was hard beyond reason, he was _so_ hard. 

Louis brought his hands between his open legs, fingers tugging at Harry’s curls. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to pull him up and feel his lips wet and warm over his own, but Harry flattened his tongue over Louis’ entire, slicked-wet rim and flicked over it pointedly and Louis couldn't want  _that_  more. 

" _Harry_ ," He gasped, back arching as he felt Harry’s lips pucker around his hole like a soft kiss, flicking his tongue in. He pulled Harry’s hair harder, shifting his hips down and pulling Harry impossibly closer. Harry sucked against him nicely, holding Louis’ legs back almost painfully so he could fit a finger in beside his tongue, slow and careful.

Louis tugged at Harry’s hair. “ _Harry,_ ” He gasped, “I’m— _fuck_ , Harry. Please don’t stop.” Harry didn’t, breaking into a small smile and staring up at Louis’ scrunched up face and humming, watching as his face softened and scrunched again, rutting against Harry’s tongue.

He nuzzled himself further into Louis’ arse, just like he did whenever he took Louis down his throat and Louis let a cry fall from his mouth, breath catching. Louis’ toes curled and legs tensed, trying to find stable ground that Harry wouldn’t let him reach. “Oh,  _fuck_ ,” he hissed, pulling Harry’s hair, letting out a half relieved sigh when Harry fucked his finger and tongue in time, lapping at his arse enthusiastically, eagerly, even. Harry worked to take a deep breath, squeezing in a second finger and Louis threw his head back. “ _Oh_ ,”

During the weeks leading up to tonight the only time Harry had his mouth on Louis’ arse was that afternoon against the door, and Louis couldn't imagine why he never asked him to do it again sooner. And it felt different, now, so much better than the first time, and Louis had never been loud in bed until he first got with Harry, and much more now that they were bonded. “Harry,” He gasped, “Please.”

Harry pulled away, taking a deep breath and licking his lips. Louis looked at him, the slick shining over Harry’s chin and cheeks, and groaned, letting his head fall back. Harry fit in a third finger, and then a fourth, taking the head of Louis’ cock in with a moan and a swirl of his tongue. He hummed, eyes wide and innocent on Louis as he fucked his fingers in and watched as Louis writhed with it, curling up and thrashing.

“Oh, oh  _fuck, Harry_ , I’m—I’m gonna cum, I’m,  _fuck_ ,” he tugged at Harry’s hair, pulling it hard and tight as his tummy tightened and came as his body tensed. Harry suckled his head, swallowing up what Louis offered, massaging the omega’s prostate and milking it as he came.

He held Louis’ cock in his hand, kitten licking the head and the last few drops of cum, panting. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, breathing hard as he watched Louis calm slowly, moaning and panting, chest heaving.

“Do you still wanna—we don’t have to.” He breathed, kissing Louis’ calves. Louis nodded, swallowing softly.

“I’m—yeah,  _yeah_ , Harry, I want to.” Harry nodded and leaned in with a kiss.

“Alright, babe, are you—are you ready? Do you want me to wait?” But Louis shook his head, leaning in for another kiss.

“No—no, Harry. I want, lay back, yeah?” Confused, Harry looked at him with a cocked brow, but Louis sat up with his hands on Harry’s shoulders and kissed him until he was laying down. “I wanna be on top.” He breathed. He leaned back in, kissing Harry and rolling his hips slowly back against his alpha's fattened cock, eliciting a moan. Harry wrapped his arms around his omega, rolling the boy's hips harder against his cock and panting, moaning softly.

“Fuck, yeah, okay.” Louis pulled away.

“I’m—I need you to help me, alright? And I want you to hold my hands after, okay?” Harry nodded, running his hands up Louis’ arms and bringing them down to his hips, holding on tight.

Louis sat back and rolled his arse more passionately against Harry’s cock, slow and purposeful, distributing his slick all over. Harry worked to keep calm and Louis acknowledged it, sitting up on his knees, scooting back and grabbing Harry’s cock from behind, lining himself up. His eyes flicked to Harry and Harry nodded, licking his lips and giving Louis’ hips a reassuring squeeze. “Whenever you’re ready, babe.”

Louis leaned down carefully, running the head over his wet rim with a gasp. Harry pulled him down by the shoulders quickly, as if he'd forgotten something urgent, pecking a kiss to his lips. “I love you,” He breathed softly, and Louis nodded, kissing him again.

“I love you, too.” He pulled away, sitting up on his knees again and holding Harry’s cock just beneath him, lowering himself slowly with big hands pressing reassuring heat into his hips. Louis bit his lip, rubbing Harry's tip over his wet hole. He met Harry's gaze quickly and fleetingly, gasping as his rim fluttered around the first of Harry’s thick intrusion. He sunk lower, just past the head and stopped, nose scrunching up with eyes clenched shut as he tried to fit around Harry’s cock, hole feeling around it.

“ _Ah_ ,” He gasped, hand clenching against Harry’s chest.

Harry hissed as Louis took him in, hot and wet and perfect around his cock. He rubbed a hand over Louis’ arm soothingly, breath labored. “Sh, it’s okay babe. Take it slow, alright?” He cooed, and Louis nodded over him, jaw clenched as he took in more, sighing low in his throat with small expressions of pain and pleasure.

Harry cooed at him and Louis squeezed his eyes as he rode him lower, giving it all to Harry, to his _mate_ , his arse fitting around him and trying to figure out whether it wanted Harry in there or not. Harry continued pressing reassuring thumbs into his hips, running them soothingly in patterns as he helped hold him up, shushing his small cries tenderly as he kept eyes sharp on Louis and cautious, fighting off what his arousal made him want to do. It was minutes of Louis lowering himself slowly and Harry telling him that it was alright, that he loved him and that he was so pretty and so perfect, Louis' breath coming out in small whimpers and whines until he was looking back at Harry with tears, eyes flicked up and lashes heavy. He whined, eyes shutting and face scrunching abashedly. “Harry, I’m—it’s so  _much,_ ” He gasped, shaking his head. Harry nodded, jaw tight.

“Yeah? It’s okay, babe. Just— _ah_ , just a little more, alright?” Louis braced himself more fully on Harry's chest, hands heavy on his warm and small undeveloped pecs as he held his weight in an attempt to ease his pain.

“Harry, it  _hurts_ ,” He sniffed, face falling into a pout as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and he took more of Harry in slowly. He shook his head, moving to pull off, to settle where he held comfortable for all those minutes, but Harry stopped him before he could, hands firm on his hips.

“Lou, baby,”

“ _Harry_ ,” he panted.

Harry cooed, moving a hand up to pet back Louis' fringe but holding him steady with the other. “Shh, it’s okay. Listen, babe, if you pull off it’ll hurt worse, alright? We can stop now if you want, alright, but we won't try it again. Not tonight. I just— _fuck_ , I don’t want it to hurt any more than it needs to.”

Louis nodded, biting his lip. "Okay," He squeezed his eyes shut and took Harry's hands from his hips to lace with his, nodding again, humming. “Mm— _ah_ ,  _Harry_.” He gasped, squeezing their laced fingers together forcefully as he moved down the final few inches before he could stop himself, sat fully on Harry’s thick cock, moaning and laying over him, squeezing their hands against Harry’s shoulders. “ _Oh_ , Harry.  _Fuck_ , that’s—that’s a lot. It’s so big, H-arry.”

Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth. “Yeah, do you—how does it feel, babe?” Louis sniffed, eyes brimming with tears.

“It—it feels  _good_ , Harry, it feels so good.” He whined, “But it  _hurts_.” Harry nodded, giving Louis’ hands a reassuring squeeze and leaning up for a kiss.

“I love you. Whenever you’re ready, Lou, okay? It'll get better.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah,  _yeah_ ,” And mustered up the courage to sit up slowly, sniffing and meeting Harry's eyes with tear-brimmed ones as he sat flush against Harry's pelvis, taking a small breath, biting his lip and lifting himself slowly, hands squeezing Harry’s and managing to keep his eyes open, fucking back down onto Harry’s cock hard before he could overthink it, gasp ripping from his throat and falling out of his hung-open mouth. “ _Fuck_!”

Harry groaned, tossing his head back softly and biting back a growl as his eyes trailed to meet Louis' again. “Mm,  _ah_ , just like that, baby. ‘S it feel good? You okay?” Louis bit his lip and nodded, eyes shutting again as he started to rock back against Harry softly, lifting and fucking back down then circling his hips before doing it again, silent moans caught between his slack jaw and tight throat. He fucked down and clenched around him and Harry gasped, fingers squeezing Louis’ in a death grip. “ _Fuck_ , taking me really good, love. ‘M so glad your mine, so beautiful.” Louis whined, eyes open and looking at Harry with a teary-eyed, pleasured pout. "I love you."

Louis leaned down to kiss him frantically, lips swollen and hot and small whines caught between them, squeezing Harry's hands as he swiveled his hips trying to get used to the feel, easing up.

Harry pulled from the kiss and looked up at him hopefully, “Let me fuck you, y- _eah_?” He was cut off as Louis fucked down onto him hard, gasping with it as Harry hit his swollen prostate. Louis bit his lip, fucking back onto Harry’s cock continuously, soft, small tears spilling over with a lump in his throat. He bit his lip and nodded as he tried to find his words, nodded soundlessly and desperately with eyes on Harry beneath furrowed brows, but Harry needed to hear him say it.

With a buck of his mate's hips up against him, jolting him up and hitting his spot good, making him bounce, Louis found his tongue. “ _Harry_ —yeah, yeah, _please_ ,” He sobbed, “Please fuck me, I want it, want you to knot me.” Harry nodded, holding back a groan as he cock throbbed, bucking up shortly and coaxing Louis down to for a kiss, the omega's hips never resting as he let moans out between their lips. Harry wrestled his hands from Louis'.

“I'm gonna take care of you, baby,” he promised, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “’M gonna sit up, okay? Don’t wanna hurt you.” Louis nodded, kissing into his mouth open and panting, tears falling onto Harry’s cheeks.

“ _Please_ ,” Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ tears away, shifting the boy up his cock a little as he pushed himself up. Louis was pliant in his touch with a cry, holding onto Harry’s shoulders, chest heaving as he rested his head in the crook of his alpha’s neck and bit softly, trying to control himself. Louis moaned. 

“I’m gonna move now, okay?” Harry ran his hands up Louis’ back reassuringly, kissing his temple. 

Louis nodded breathlessly and Harry moved his hands down to Louis’ hips, shifting the boy up his cock with ease. Louis gasped, fingers digging into the tops of Harry’s shoulders. Without warning, Harry’s fingers dug into Louis’ hips and he was forcing him down onto his cock as he fucked his hips up, hitting Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis gasped, “ _Harry_ ,” he cried,  _clenching_  and unclenching around his alpha’s cock without thought, lost in the pleasure.

“You’re so  _tight_ , Lou.” Harry grunted, jaw clenched, “ _Fuck_ ,” Louis was full on sobbing, now, and Harry nudged his head against Louis’, softening his thrusts with small rolls of his hips before fucking in harder and slowing again, keeping Louis in a chase for his high. "Feels so good." 

“Knot me, Harry,” Louis sobbed, choking back his tears and sniffing in Harry's neck. “ _Please_ ,”

Harry didn’t say anything but wrapped his arm tighter around Louis’ waist, bringing his arm forward and wrapping his hand around the boy’s small, blurting cock rubbing against his tummy. Louis gasped and Harry snapped his hips up into him, teething against the red, pulsing mark at the base of his neck. “ _Harry_ ,” he yelped, a new set of tears sprouting behind his eyes as he clawed at Harry's shoulders. “ _Fuck_ , oh, Harry,”

“Almost there, babe?” He grunted, licking over Louis' neck wetly and biting at it as he bore it willingly and pulled closer to Harry, nudging his head over Harry’s and pulling from his cock so he could fuck back down onto it. Harry snapped his hips up in time with Louis, both panting and breathless. Louis leaned down, finding Harry’s mouth and kissing over it messily.

“Yeah, yeah, Harry. Almost there, c’mon—I,  _knot_  me, yeah?” He gasped, blinking his eyes open and looking at Harry blurrily through his tears. “Please,” He pleaded.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, babe.” He ran his hand up Louis’ cock faster and ran his thumb over the wet head of it, lips finding the mark the claimed Louis as his.

“ _Fuck_!” Harry bit at it, Louis gasping and writhing beneath him, “Fuck, Harry,  _fuck_!” He sobbed, cum spurting between their chests and spilling over Harry’s hands. He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry’s shoulders, fingers finding purchase in the curls on the nape of his neck and tugging as he came. Harry didn’t stop, kept working his hand over Louis’ near spent cock and snapping his hips more erratic into the omega's ass, slick covering his cock and thighs and making a mess all over Louis’ skin. His fingers dug into Louis’ hips, the blunt tips of his nails making crescent marks against the pudge; red and rough.

“F- _fuck_ , ‘m gonna cum, Lou.” And Louis nodded, panting against Harry’s neck, clenching around his cock.

“Knot me, Harry. Knot your p- _up_ ,  _oh_ ,” Harry was grunting, pulling Louis down on his cock harder, hit his prostate again and again. “Oh,  _fuck_.”

“Shit, Lou,” Harry growled, biting beneath the hinge of his omega’s jaw to hold back his groans, but Louis could feel them vibrating through his skin as Harry came, spurt after spurt after spurt of cum filling him up until it was all that Louis could feel, filled up as Harry fucked through the spunk, distributing it all over. Louis cried into his hair, gasping as he felt Harry becoming thicker and thicker around his rim until Harry couldn’t fuck into him anymore, gasping and panting into his shoulder as his knot caught around Louis’ rim. Louis whined, squirming around but it hurt when he tried to move and he let out a small cry of pain, Harry’s hand coming around and shifting him back down on his cock fully, cooing reassuringly in his ear despite his breathlessness.

“Shh, babe. It’s okay, you need to— _ah, Lou_.” Harry hissed as Louis clenched around him. “Please, you need to stay still, al-al _right_? It’ll hurt otherwise.”

Louis nodded, sniffling. “Harry, kiss me," he begged, choking back sobs stuck in his throat, "Please. It’ll—it’ll make me feel b- _etter,_ ” Harry kissed him before he could finish, soft and intimate, licking into his mouth carefully.

“ _I love you, Lou._ ” He panted, eyes closed in bliss as Louis kissed him back. He held the boy down by his hips, keeping him from trying to rock into the kiss and leaned in further instead, hand caressing the back Louis’ hair as they kissed each other breathless.

“I love you, too, Harry. I’m—‘m tired, it  _hurts_.” He kissed the corner of his mouth instead of responding, over his cheeks and the lids of Louis’ soft, tired eyes.

“It’s okay, babe." He assured, "Breathe, alright? I have you, it’s okay, love.” He whispered, kissing his temple. “Sleep, it’s okay. We’re gonna be here for a little bit,” Louis nodded, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Louis whined but was sighing into sleep within the minute, deep and slow against his neck and Harry tried to calm himself too, heartbeat matching Louis'. 

His knot went down within five minutes and he felt Louis clenching around him subconsciously, stirring awake. Harry kissed him and Louis nuzzled into his neck, breathing calmly. He pouted, whining low in his throat. “I feel  _empty_.”

"Morning sleepy." Harry teased, giving him a peck and pulling away with concerned eyes. "You alright, though?"

Louis nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah," he whispered. 

Harry smiled. "Alright, I’m gonna pull out, now, okay? D'you want me to wait a little?” Louis shook his head.

“No, you can—I’m okay. I’ll be okay.” 

Harry nodded and kissed him softly, whispering a soft “ _Okay_ ,” as he shifted his grip. 

He fixed the blankets beside him neatly before shifting Louis off his cock, both hands around his waist and lifting him easily. Louis gasped with it, fingers digging into the tops of Harry’s shoulders as he clenched his jaw, hissing as his arse grew empty, moaning. Harry tried to lay him down softly, but Louis pulled him down with him and into an almost desperate kiss.

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry smiled, “I love you, too, Lou,” He pet Louis' fringe back tenderly, kissing his temple. “C’mon, babe. ‘S time to get you home.” Louis whined but complied as Harry kissed him calm, running soothing hands over the side of his torso and dressing him carefully as the moon set beautifully behind them, just before midnight.

Louis fell asleep on the car ride home.

——

When they got to Louis' house Harry woke him up with a soft kiss, unbuckling his belt and helping him out and to the front door with a tender arm around the omega's waist (again, despite his complaints) and the other full of the gifts he'd given him earlier, juggling not to drop them. Louis’ mum opened the door and Harry gave her a sheepish smile.

“Fell asleep in the car ride over.” She giggled softly and tried to take Louis up in her arms, but he whined, clinging to Harry.

“ _Stay_ ,” He sniffed, holding onto Harry tighter as tears began to sprout. Despite his gut and tightening chest, Harry softly told him no, but Louis’ mum clicked her tongue and cooed before he could say it again.

“Oh, it’s alright, love. It’s late, yeah? You can stay.”

Harry looked at her, “You sure?”

She bit her lip, scoffing lightheartedly. “Yeah. ‘F I know my boy Lou, I know you two won’t be doing much of anything tonight, dear. You’re free to stay, just call your mum, yeah? Louis can get you some fresh clothes.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, thanks so much.”

Louis smiled and grabbed onto Harry harder, grabbing his face with two hands and kissing him hard despite his mum— _clearly_  he was tired, but he was happy, too, happy to have his alpha beside him. "See! You can  _stay_!" Louis was tired and excited enough not to be embarrassed, but Harry's blush ran up his neck and over his cheeks, just under his widened, apologetic eyes as Louis' mum tried not laugh. 

She smacked her son playfully, ruffling his hair and saying, "Get too grabby there and I'll have to send him home." 

Louis growled and Harry tried not to fond over it; small and aggressive and all that Louis could muster, but completely unthreatening. The private glare his mum gave, however, was quite the opposite. 

——

It seemed some sort of mutual understanding or agreement the two had; once in Louis' room, Louis grabbed spare clothes for the both of them and stripped down quickly, waiting hands and knees on the bed as Harry fetched towels and soaked a few in the sink. Louis waited still and patient and kept himself from squirming as Harry dabbed at his sensitive rim—no matter how many times the alpha told him it was okay—and was rewarded with supple kisses up the length of his spine and behind his ear, Harry teething at his lobe teasingly as he pulled a fresh pair of pants up Louis' legs and over the swell of his arse. 

“I love you, Lou.” He whispered. 

Louis smiled, flopping onto his back and kissing Harry as he leaned over him. “I love you, too, Harry. I love you so much.”

Harry smirked, laying over Louis with his weight on his elbows as he licked over the boy's bottom lip, rocking his hips lightly, just once. Louis gasped. “More than you love my  _cock_?” And Louis giggled, tired eyes fluttering up lovingly at his alpha.

Louis grinned tiredly. “’M gonna have to think about that one.”

Harry kissed his nose tenderly and nuzzled up, shifting them under the duvet, falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

——

Louis woke with a stir and felt warm in Harry’s arms, snuggling closer. Harry woke up just a minute after and smiled as his eyes fell on the omega beneath him. He kissed his nose. “Morning, love.”

Louis’ heart fluttered, but he pouted, “I feel empty.” He whined, “And sore.”

Harry giggled, leaning in to give Louis a gross morning kiss that the boy gagged at. “Want me to lick you out?” He whispered, eyes glinting mischievously. 

Louis fell into a small blush, but nodded after quick deliberation anyway, biting his lip. “Yeah.”

Harry wasted no time with foreplay, nodding and kissing Louis’ nose as he shuffled his way down the length of his omega’s body softly, pulling the band of his pants down and getting his cheeks spread. Harry could smell him getting wet and it made him instantly hard, eager to get Louis to cum.

Louis was hard already, morning wood always a curse (and now a blessing), and with the first lick flat against his wet rim he was moaning low in his throat, clutching the sheets beneath him. "Gotta keep quiet, babe." Harry reminded kindly, pulling the boy's cheeks further apart with a strong, warning grip as he flicked his tongue over his fluttering hole teasingly. He knew what he was doing to him, they both knew what he was doing to him, it was no secret. 

And the thought of getting caught because he couldn't control his moans with Harry's tongue in his ass was fucking _erotic._  

Louis nodded, twisting the blankets in his fists. He nodded again, spreading his knees and rocking softly onto Harry's tongue. "Mhm," He hummed, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes. "Mhm, _yeah._ I'll be quiet, I'll— _fuck_ ,"

Harry fucked his tongue in testingly, swirling it around as Louis squeezed around him and tensed, mouth falling open in a soft cry as Harry's fingers dug harder into his cheeks, pushing them further up. _"A-ah_ ,"

"Shut up," Harry mumbled not aggressively, smirking between Louis' cheeks as he breathed the words hot over his rim. Louis nodded and bit his lip, pulling up on the mattress and away from Harry's tongue before rocking back onto it hard, trying to take it like a cock, and Harry tried to stifle his laugh because in all reality if was fucking _hot._  

Harry's fingers moved from Louis' ass to his hips, thumbs digging into the cute little dimples just beside his pudge, pulling Louis down and nuzzling his face in closer. Louis fell pliant with a yelp, chest heaving as he clawed for a pillow to bite into, whimpers of pleasure reverberating from his chest and coming out as desperate groans and puffs of air. It only took one single finger to get Louis cumming, squeezing it in and fucking it beside his tongue, just _brushing_ his prostate until he was squirming and biting hard into the corner of the pillow, sweat building up along his hairline as he writhed and came, just _seconds_ from sobbing. Harry held him close, licking in and out of Louis as his hole clenched and unclenched around him, smelling his omega's scent deliciously. 

" _Harry_ ," Louis sobbed, trying to writhe away uselessly. Harry licked at him for a good few more flicks of his tongue, pulling away and planting a smacking kiss over his pink, fluttery rim before licking his lips and kissing around Louis' back softly.

He wrapped himself around the omega as he fought to breathe, kissing him tenderly. Louis was still lost from his orgasm but he gave a surprised moan, kissing back just as Harry pulled away. Harry grinned, swiping a thumb over Louis' pink cheeks. "Got some slick on you, babe." Harry kissed his forehead and Louis knew the routine by now, knew that Harry kissed his forehead in half-parting before he got up to fetch towels and water and clean clothes, but it was early in the morning (11, probably, actually) and Louis had just cum and he wanted Harry to lay with him. 

"Harry, please," He breathed, "Just, stay with me? Please, 'm tired"

"Lou, I'm just—" but Louis shook his head, grip tightening around the alpha. 

_"Please,"_

Harry sighed, features soft as he stared down at his boy lovingly, this time kissing his forehead in agreement. "Fine, but you'll have to give me something in return." Louis bit his lip, looking at Harry through his lashes. Harry smiled. "Tell me your ultimate dream, what's the one thing you want above all else?" 

Louis hardly had to think about it, lacing their fingers together shyly as his heart stammered in his chest and his cheeks pricked pink. "To wake up to your smile every morning for the rest of my life."

Harry was looking over at him decisively, emotions swimming around in the deep green of his eyes, trying to decide whether Louis was serious or not. Louis kissed him, small smile on his lips when he pulled away proving it all. "I love you." 

Harry smiled back, biting his lip. "I love you, too."

—

In the weeks after the dance—after Harry bonded Louis and knotted him—Harry and Louis spent all of their time together, completely inseperable. Zayn's tummy grew steadily bigger and both omega's felt happier, always wrapped up in their alpha's arms.

Harry ate Louis out a lot. A _lot._  It was easily Louis' most favorite thing in the world and, though he'd never admit it to Harry, it might have taken place of all his previous dreams; to wake up every morning with Harry's face in his ass and cumming two, _three_ times from just his tongue. It's easy to conclude that Harry's tongue-fucking skills increased in a small amount of time, though not at all miraculously. 

The only thing Louis thought he might love better than being eaten out and _owned_ by his alpha is that fact that Harry loved eating Louis out just as much Louis loved receiving it, and perhaps a bit more. Which was a little scary, but fucking _hot_. 

Luckily for the two, Louis' heat hadn't made an appearance and they made no thought to worry of it—after his first heat (after his mum tried to convince him to take suppressants) she assured Louis that he'd have nothing to worry about for a month or two, anyway; the first year was always irregular. 

However, Harry did make subtle note a month in when all Louis would do is curl up against Harry and try to scent him—as _if_ he was an alpha—or perhaps even simply scent himself because Harry was doing a poor job of it (he wasn't worried). 

Louis' mum noticed, Liam noticed, Harry noticed, and, for once, Niall wasn't the one to comment on it. 

"Hey, mate?" Zayn asked awkwardly as Louis curled into his alpha's side at Niall's house. "Are you pregnant?"

Louis and Harry swallowed as they exchanged a glance but didn't allow themselves to mull over it. 

A week later as Harry rubbed Louis back as he hurled over the toilet, they began to worry. "I bought some, um, _tests_? I thought you might—" Louis cut him off, nodding and working to stand up on sore knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah." Harry opened the box with shaky hands and handed Louis a stick. They stood still for a moment, but Louis couldn't take it any longer. "Can you, um—can you _leave_? I can't,"

"Oh, _yeah_ ,"

"—not if you're here, 'cause, um"

"Of course, Lou,"

"Pressure." 

They stared at each other a moment longer until Harry broke it with a small nod, stumbling over his feet to get to the door. He gave Louis a sheepish smile. "Yeah."

" _Yeah_."

When Louis stepped out of the bathroom, he was holding the stick in his hand but he was staring at Harry, wide-eyed and swimming with emotion. Harry walked to him immediately, wanting to touch his omega but rubbing the back of his neck instead. "I'm, um," Louis stuttered, dry mouthed."It says that I'm, um, _well_ —I'm _pregnant_." He whispered, smile slowly growing at the corners of his mouth. Harry blinked at him, running a hand through his hair before it became all too much for him to not touch Louis, taking him up in his arms and squeezing him tight, laughing and tearing up.

" _Louis_!" He said, spinning them. Louis laughed and batted at Harry for him to stop. Harry did, but they were dizzy and stumbled half onto the bed, Harry back first with Louis on top of him, just catching the edge of the mattress and falling onto the floor with a thump and wide eyes. They looked at each other then laughed, and Louis cried, smile never faltering. Harry took Louis' face between his hands and gave him a whopping kiss. "We're _pregnant_! Oh, Lou, I love you so much, I love you. I want you to know that, okay? I _love_ you."

Louis blushed. "More than you love kissing me?" He asked quietly. Harry looked at him with bulged eyes, grabbing his face in both hands and planting a wet, sloppy kiss over his omega's lips.

" _So_ much more." He said, giving him peck after peck after peck, grinning. Louis preened with it, blushing and leaning in to kiss Harry to defeat his sheepish smile.

"More than you love kissing _all_ of me?" He asked, making a clear reference to Harry's many edeavours with his tongue up Louis' ass.

Harry smirked, hands curving around Louis' bum as he pressed a finger against his crack through his trackies, eliciting a gasp and a childlike glare. " _Much_ more." He promised.

Louis smiled, leaning in and giving him a peck. "I love you too, Harry."

They talked and laughed and told their parents who were supportive as expected. Louis— _Harry and Louis_ were having twins, and they couldn't be happier. Louis grew fast and for once he blamed it on his mum which she took full credit for, but Harry couldn't be more in love with Louis' perfect bump. They told the boys and they were all ecstatic too, even Niall (he'd found himself a quite nice beta partner), and Zayn helped him through the pregnancy when Louis wasn't doing just the same for him. The alphas talked baby names and team sports, Niall became their candid photographer, just because.

Louis' birthday passed and Harry's did, too, and they spent every moment in between and after together. They were allowed at each other's houses after school only and nights on weekends, but Louis milked it with tears and got them nights in between. They didn't do anything, not really. However the further into pregnancy Louis got, the hornier he became until he was pushing Harry onto his back at any opportunity with his new-found pregnant strength and tried to sit on his cock blindly. Harry never thought he'd have a thing for pregnant _anything_ sexually, but with Louis it was just about the hottest thing in the world, especially when he learned that pregnant Louis also meant _wetter_ Louis, _all_ the time. He stuck his tongue up Louis' ass probably more often than necessarry, even pulled out before knotting just to do it. Harry promised them both that as soon as their pups popped out he was going to get him pregnant again, just to enjoy it all over again, and it was heaven.

Being with Harry was heaven, and Louis couldn't wish for more. 

"You know," he sighed, holding a pup in his arms as Harry held the other, admiring them both. "I think this is the first _Styles_ -original," he laughed, "With credit to Tommo, of course."

Harry grinned, leaning in and taking Louis in a soft kiss. "Credit given where credit deserved, _Tommo_ , but you better get used to it," He whispered, licking over his boy's lips, "'Cause there's plenty to come."

_**end** _

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks, praise, gratitude, blessings, and good juju to (in no particular order):  
>   
> 1\. To [De](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com) ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30)) who is mother-hood goals and whose fic got me to actually want to write this one again ([read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3379484)), you and your writing are always constant reminders as to why I myself love to write and why I ever took it up in the first place. Thanks for always inspiring me with your pieces and being there when I need to convince friends (and myself) that we're all just being really, really irrational. And, also, for distracting me from writing this fic with our wonderfully interesting conversations (my thanks to De, my apologies to bugspokemon.) You're always someone I know I can go to. Thank you for that.
> 
> 2\. To [Kris](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com) ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson)) who didn't up and leave me when I sobbed to her through irrational messages and asked her the impossible question of helping me _start_ the fic. (Two weeks in.) Good lord, I owe you so much more than one. And of course whose praise is always well-timed and well-selected and perfect to get me feeling better about my writing. And who, hopefully, fingers crossed, doesn't get annoyed when i call my stuff 'shit writing.' And for just being a wonderful person, really. Lots of love to you.
> 
> 3\. To The Office for consistently aiding me in the process of my procrastination and making me feel better on shit days. I'm moving to Scranton.
> 
> 4\. And last but never least to [annalee](http://smittenkittenlouis.tumblr.com) ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkittenlouis/pseuds/smittenkittenlouis)) who was the real driving force of this fic (and my whole life) and who probably regrets ever being befriended by the author she subtly decided she liked, just a little bit. without her, quite honestly, I probably would have dropped this fic long ago. For coming up with (practically) the entire backbone of the fic, taking the bullshit that i give her that she really doesn't deserve, dealing with my bitchy-ness and for not realizing that she'd be really, really better without me (though i'd happily beta whenever x). I owe you, like, everything. My apologies most of all, which are hard to come by. I'm sorry :/ _You're the absolute best_ <3 I loooooooove youuuu x you're amazing
> 
> and, of course, a big ol' whopping thanks to [irma](http://nobetterbumthantomlinson.tumblr.com) ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz)) for helping me out to the /e x t r e m e/ with the phone sex bit. lord knows what'd have happened without you, and it still didn't end up all that great lol
> 
> hope you liked this!! feedback very much appreciated! first abo fic i've written xx


End file.
